Vendu
by Un Chuchotis
Summary: En 2009, Cesare Borgia, directeur d'entreprise, se rend comme chaque mois rendre visite à son fournisseur de " marchandises " ...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Vendus

**Rating :** T/M

**Disclaimer :** Rien de tout l'univers ne m'appartient. OvO

**Note d'auteur :** Fic écrite en collaboration avec Grimmynette, visible sur son profil également, depuis un moment déjà. Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Cesare regardait d'un œil vide la grande ville de New York depuis son grand bureau situé au dernière étage du gratte-ciel d' Abstergo. Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'il était le directeur de la boite, suite à la mort de son père Rodrigo en 2005.

D'un geste mou, il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux bruns. Son entreprise marchait à merveille, toutes ses opérations se résolvaient par des succès, écrasant ainsi toute concurrence. Ses activités souterraines n'avaient jamais été découvertes, et pourtant il n'était pas toujours très discret. Il avait de l'argent à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, de bons contacts et une maison close à lui tout seul, et pourtant le Borgia ne se sentait aucunement satisfait. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose comme une chaleur humaine... pas forcément de l'amour, mais une présence qui lui laisserait être lui-même et pas toujours la grande gueule qu'il était. En fait il ne savais pas trop ce qu'il cherchait mais... il savait qu'il y avait un manque depuis des années et même sa sœur n'avait jamais réussi à combler ce vide.

Soudain derrière lui il y eut de l'agitation. Un air renfrogné au visage, il se tourna vers la source du bruit. Il interdisait pourtant l'accès à son bureau aux gardiens, et même à Lucrezia. Surtout à Lucrezia en fait... L'unique porte en bois clair s'ouvrit avec fracas, révélant une blonde vêtue d'un ensemble rouge qui laissait outrageusement voir ses formes. Cesare soupira d'avance.

– Ne t'ai-je pas interdit d'entrer ici ? Que ce passe-t-il, pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda-t-il sur le bord de l'énervement.

La blonde l'observa en haussant le sourcil. Son frère ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller sur sa beauté, comme toujours d'ailleurs, mais cette fois il n'allait pas tenter de la séduire une fois de plus, loin d'être d'humeur. Elle lui répondit avec une moue accusatrice :

– J'ai le droit d'aller où bon me semble. Cela fait une semaine que tu restes planté là, le regard vide. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Cesare se planta en face de sa sœur, le regard méprisant. Il attendit quelques secondes en croisant les bras et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Les yeux de Lucrezia était d'un bleu magnifique mais depuis une semaine, comme l'avait-elle si bien annoncé, ces deux orbes ne signifiaient plus rien pour lui. Plus une once de plaisir ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et finalement il lui annonça d'un ton cru :

– Premièrement, tu es libre d'aller où tu veux mais pas ici. Je crois te l'avoir déjà dit assez de fois. Deuxièmement. Si c'était pour me poser une question aussi débile, tu aurais pu te taire !

Sa sœur, loin de se laisser démonter par l'attitude furibonde de son frère, répliqua :

- J'ignore ce qui te passes par la tête en ce moment mon frère, mais tout le personnel parle de toi. Rien que ce fait, en temps normal, t'aurais fait sortir de tes gonds. Mais tu ne fais rien. Alors je ne sais pas, va te détendre, prends des vacances, mais arrêtes d'être aussi mou et inexpressif qu'une huître !

Lucrezia lui tourna ensuite le dos et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, avec son déhanché habituel.

Il la regarda partir, presque heureux de la voir s'éloigner de lui. Mais peut-être avait-elle raison pour une fois. Il devait prendre des vacances. Il prit ses affaires, pris aussi ses dossiers importants pour les remettre à sa "chère" sœur et rentra chez lui après avoir fermé à double tours son bureau en lançant à Lucrezia un "merci" en lui remettant tous les papiers importants.

Lâchant un soupir en voyant le petit air satisfait de sa sœur, il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches de costumes et sortit de l'immense bâtiment, après avoir patienté du mieux qu'il le pouvait dans l'ascenseur. Le gardien de l'accueil faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en reconnaissant le directeur s'en aller d'un air nonchalant.

Cesare lâcha un soupir en sentant l'air nauséabond des grandes villes lui agresser le nez.

Il regarda son portable et y ouvrit l'agenda, question de savoir les options qui s'offraient à lui, étant donné qu'il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer aussi vite. Dix huit heures trente. Il était déjà tard, mais vu la note " nouvel arrivage " inscrite sur le jour qu'on était, ce serait un avantage. Marco lui avait téléphoné avant hier pour le prévenir qu'il ne serait pas déçu du nouveau lot de la maison. La perspective de voir de nouveaux visages, et surtout de nouveaux corps redonna un peu d'entrain au brun, qui se hâta d'appeler un taxi.

Le chauffeur, un homme enveloppé, le déposa dans un quartier mal famé, sans poser de questions. On connaissait la réputation sulfureuse du brun. Celui-ci paya son trajet et descendit sans attendre les ronchonnements du chauffeur qui attendait un pourboire. La ruelle mal éclairée qui s'offrait à lui présentait une enseigne défraîchie, complètement illisible. Mais l'homme ne s'attarda pas, il avança d'un pas sûr et ouvrit la porte en métal couverte de tags, comme la plupart des murs, et entra dans sa propre maison close, ou Marco l'attendait, tranquillement assis en charmante compagnie d'une jolie rousse, qu'il chassa néanmoins en voyant arriver le Borgia.

– Cesare ! Mon ami ! Comment vas-tu ? Suis-moi, nos recrues sont arrivée il y a même pas dix minutes. Tu vas m'en dire des nouvelles. D'ailleurs ils sont aussi appétissant que la rouquine avec qui j'étais, si ce n'est pas plus, dit-il en joie en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Le brun l'écoutait avec un mince sourire. Ce qui était bien avec Marco c'est qu'il n'avait rien à lui dire pour que l'autre le comprenne. Et Cesare pouvait le laisser choisir, il avait quand même du goût cet homme sans en avoir l'air.

L'italien amena son ami à l'arrière de son bar et montra les jeunes hommes à l'espagnol. Il y avait un italien, un américain et trois jeunes hommes arabes dont deux était frères.

Cesare fit remarquer à Marco en lui murmurant à l'oreille qu'il manquait un bras à l'un d'eux. Marco sourit et le rassura que le bras manquant ne ferait pas fuir les hommes. Même avec un seul bras, ce jeune garçon était trop tentant pour ne pas être dévoré.

Ils baissaient tous les yeux. Leur peaux étaient marquées par quelques cicatrices qui disparaissaient sous un maquillage méticuleux des marchands. Ils n'avaient que pour unique vêtement un pantalon, ce qui laissait les clients apprécier les muscles parfaitement dessinés. Marco sourit devant l'œil calculateur mais satisfait de son client favori. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, interrogateur.

– Ils parlent la langue j'espère ?

Marco rit de ce rire caractéristique de ceux qui n'ont pas de pitié pour la vie humaine.

– Pourquoi, tu comptais leur parler ? Ah ha ha, bien sûr qu'ils parlent la langue. Mais Cesare soupira. Marco était parfois exaspérant, mais il avait l'œil pour dénicher les plus belles créatures. Il tourna sa masse vers lui avec un sourire carnassier.

– Tu prends le lot?

– Oui et ton prix sera le mien. Mais fais gaffe, tu sais que je suis un peu radin, annonça le brun d'un air amusé tout en observant avec détails les merveilles qu'étaient ses garçons.

Oh oui, Marco le savait bien mais pouvait en profiter : Des bêtes pareilles valent de l'or. Il proposa un montant assez élevé qui offrit une grimace à Cesare. Ce dernier pesa le pour et le contre et finit par céder. Il pouvait mettre le prix, pour l'argent qu'il récoltera après.

Cesare fouilla dans sa veste et en retira son chéquier à contrecœur. Il y nota le montant désigné pendant que Marco appelait une camionnette pour reconduire le brun et son nouvel achat directement à Abstergo. Le fournisseur se frotta les mains et donna les clefs de la vieille camionnette à Cesare, comme d'habitude. Il fit monter les cinq hommes et entra se garer dans le parking souterrain d' Abstergo

La camionnette ne se fondait pas facilement dans cet endroit, où tout n'était que voitures de riches. Il rouvrit les portières de la vieille auto et fit sortir les hommes, qui le suivirent docilement. Les deux frères restaient en retrait et celui qui était estropié entourait son frère de son bras unique. Le troisième arabe semblait les surveiller du coin de l'œil, tandis que l'américain traînait. L'italien lui, marchait d'un pas fier, c'était celui qui se tenait le plus proche de Cesare. Celui le remarqua et eut un mauvais sourire. Il savait à qui s'attaquer en premier.. Ils prirent un cheminement de couloir indescriptibles, visiblement conçu pour que personne ne trouve sa sortie.

De longues minutes passèrent avant d'arriver dans une immense pièce tapissée par des couleurs chaudes mais sombres. Des lustres étaient présents mais n'éclairaient la salle que d'une lumière peu forte mais chaleureuse et les lampes murales faisaient le même effet. Cesare s'approcha du bar et appuya sur une sonnette comme s'il s'agissait d'un hôtel. Son cousin Juan arriva quelques secondes après avec un l'air jovial, comme à chaque fois que Cesare revenait avec de nouveaux "employés".

Cesare donna une liste avec des noms que Marco lui avait passé alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas lu. Heureusement, Juan avait pour habitude de faire l'appel pour avoir un nom à un visage. Donc l'américain s'appelait Desmond. L'arabe qui lui ressemblant s'appelait Altaïr. Le plus jeune des trois orientaux s'appelait Kadar, son frère au bras unique s'appelait Malik et l'italien s'appelait Ezio.

Ce dernier parlait doucement à Desmond, les grimaces qu'il faisait avait l'air de gêné l'américain qui essayait de le calmer. Cesare ne comprit pas pourquoi et s'approcha donc doucement d' Ezio pour se mettre dans son dos et entendre ses jérémiades. L'italien parlait donc du brun et se moquer de lui... Un idée pas très fine de sa part. L'espagnol toussa assez fort pour que le plus jeune sursaute et se retourne avec le sourire d'un enfant qui aurait été pris sur le fait.

Le dénommé Ezio semblait visiblement très satisfait d'être parvenu à attirer son attention. " Il est stupide ou ?.. " se demanda intérieurement Cesare alors qu'il fixait d'un air doucereux l'Italien, qui continuait de sourire de ce même air insolent. Desmond recula devant l'aura de malheur qui se dégageait du brun qui les avait acheté. Ezio devait être fou pour le défier ainsi. Sans lâcher l'italien du regard, Cesare déclara à l'adresse de son cousin : " Je me réserves celui-là pour ce soir ".

Juan n'avait pas remarqué la tension qui oppressait l'air. Il lâcha un " Okay " à l'adresse du brun, et emmena les " marchandises " restantes vers une autre porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit pour laisser entrer les 4 jeunes hommes, des sons caractéristiques de ce genre de lieu propice à tous les délices emplirent la pièce. Kadar lâcha un glapissement en entrant, et Juan ferma la porte derrière eux.

Il retourna vers Cesare et observa rapidement celui qu'il avait décidé de tester en premier. Bien bâti, sans aucun doute Italien, et il gardait un rictus en coin. Juan haussa un sourcil face à tant de détachement : d'habitude les nouveaux arrivants, aussi bien que les anciens, étaient terrifiés. Il lâcha néanmoins : " Bonne soirée Cesare. Ne l'abîme pas trop, c'est un bon ".

Cesare regarda de haut en bas le corps du jeune garçon. Malgré ce corps bien bâti, l'italien avait l'air quand même assez jeune.

– Tu as quel âge ? demanda-t-il au tac-o-tac.

– 17 ans, répondit l'autre aussi brièvement que son opposant.

– Tu n'as pas peur de moi?

– Non. Je devrais ?

– Oui, un minimum.

– On est payé pour ce qu'on nous fait? lança Ezio. Cesare ne parut pas surprit de la question.

– Oui, je suis plus généreux avec ceux qui me rapportent de l'argent qu'avec ceux qui me fournissent la marchandise. Le ton employé était cru mais laissait Ezio indifférent.

– On est bien payé donc, conclu l'italien avec un mince sourire que le brun remarqua. Ce dernier eu un sourire carnassier vis-à-vis de cette phrase. Pour un immigré, il était quand même vif d'esprit ce gosse, pensa-t-il.

Cesare s'approcha dangereusement du jeune homme mais ce dernier ne réagit pas. Il regard seulement son propriétaire dans les yeux, amusé et tentant d'égaler l'homme du regard.

Ezio devait lever un peu les yeux pour voir le visage impassible de son vis-à-vis. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il en était très nerveux, mais n'en laissait rien paraître. Lors de sa capture, il ne pensait pas qu'il serait revendu dans la prostitution. Le brun avançait vers lui, imperturbable. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, séparés par quelques centimètres seulement.

L'italien baissa malgré lui la tête. L'appréhension continuait de le gagner et ses mains commençaient à trembler. Il ferma les poings pour tenter de maîtriser le tremblement, et les serra encore plus fort lorsqu'il sentit son acheteur attraper son menton et le relever vers lui.

Il continuait de le défier du regard, Cesare ne voyait rien de la peur du jeune homme. L'italien secoua la tête pour tenter d'échapper au pouce et à l'index du brun qui le maintenait face à lui. Le Borgia appréciait la résistance de l'Italien, c'est pourquoi il le reprit immédiatement en main et l'embrassa, sans plus s'embarrasser.

Ezio lâcha un début de cri qui fut étouffé par les lèvres de Cesare. Profitant de la surprise de son captif, il put approfondir son baiser à tout aise. Le plus jeune se rappela soudain qu'il avait des mains et tenta de s'en servir pour repousser l'homme. Mais c'était peine perdue, Cesare avait anticipé et tenait ses deux poignet dans une seule de ses mains tandis qu'une autre maintenait sa nuque contre ses lèvres.

Ezio tenta de reculer mais le corps de son acheteur suivit le geste et en profita même pour faire reculer le plus jeune et le faire aller contre un mur. Un autre cri étouffé sortit quand il percuta la surface feutrée. Cesare avait coupé court au baiser pour placer les mains du jeune homme au dessus de sa tête et l'embrassa de nouveau mais de façon entre plus sauvage. Les cri qu' Ezio poussait par ses surprises excitaient de plus en plus l'espagnol. Son bassin était déjà collé à celui de l'autre. Malgré lui, Ezio commençait aussi à être excité.Cesare lui forçait presque le passage pour atteindre sa langue mais le contact non-voulu lui chauffé quand même l'entrejambe et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée. Il n'y avait pas à dire, même si on ne le voulait pas son propriétaire savait si prendre!

La main de Cesare qui tenait sa nuque descendit doucement sur le torse du jeune homme, profitant du touché, et descendit vers l'entrejambe. Au contact de la main du brun contre son sexe, Ezio ne put s'empêcher de gémir pendant le baiser langoureux. Son érection devenait de plus en plus importante, cet homme l'excitait comme pas possible. Sa tête tournait, ses mains tremblaient et son corps était tellement chaud...

Ce travail ne serait pas si pénible en fin de compte.. la chaleur commençait à enflammer son bas-ventre, et Cesare sut qu'il avait gagné lorsqu'il surprit son captif à durcir sous ses faveurs. Des images envahirent son esprit chauffé à blanc et il se sentit partir. Il lâcha les poignet de l'Italien, qui au lieu de prendre la fuite comme il le souhaitait au début, tira sur la cravate du Borgia pour l'attirer plus près encore, et par la même occasion, commencer à défaire la chemise aussi noire que ces yeux qui le fixait. Cesare poussa le vice jusqu'à caresser la virilité naissante de l'Italien à travers le pantalon de mauvaise facture.

Cesare quand à lui délaissa la bouche pourtant si tentatrice qui le réclamait pour s'attaquer au cou et au torse nus. Il se baissait de plus en plus, et sentait sa chemise s'en aller sous la main maladroite de son captif, qui, grisé par le feu de ses entrailles, gémissait de plus en plus fort.

Cesare avait commencé à lécher et à mordiller doucement les tétons eux aussi durcis du captif. Sa délectation devenait de plus en plus intense et il sentait bien l'érection d' Ezio, tout comme la sienne, se dresser de plus en plus. Les deux hommes étaient torse nu et commençaient vraiment à se sentir serrés. Cesare fit tomber Ezio sur la moquette noir et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Le désir se lisaient dans les yeux des deux mâles et Cesare enleva enfin sa ceinture et ouvrit son pantalon dans un râle de satisfaction tandis que le plus jeune essayait de faire passer le message qu'il avait lui aussi besoin d'être libéré.

- Supplie-moi ma salope, lui murmura-t-il tout en glissant sa main sous le pantalon. Ezio n'avait même pas de sous-vêtement, c'était encore mieux!

- je ... je t'en supplie... libère-moi, j'en peux plus, j'suis à bout ! avait-il dit avec les larmes aux yeux tellement il ne pouvait plus tenir.

Cesare entendit tout le désir qui était ressortit en même temps que la voix du plus jeune et ne pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter deux secondes pour pouvoir se concentrer sans venir à cause de quelques paroles. Il finit par enlever le pantalon miteux du plus jeune qui se mit à gémir de satisfaction. Il en profita aussi pour baisser son pantalon et son boxer et la coller à celle d' Ezio. Les deux hommes ne pouvait plus supporter autant de désir à cause des deux membres irrigués qui se frottaient.

Toute appréhension avait désormais quitté l'Italien, même si au milieu de cette tempête de désir il subsistait la crainte de ce qui allait forcément suivre. La moquette commençait à frotter contre son dos, mais une autre sorte de frottement le préoccupait. La main droite de son acheteur avait entamé ce mouvement si reconnaissable et universel de va et vient sur son membre. Ezio soupira d'aise en sentant le plaisir remplacer cette frustration précédente. Cesare de son côté implosait littéralement en voyant l'expression sur le visage du jeune homme. Il n'y tenait plus. De sa main valide, il caressa les cuisses de l'Italien, l'air de rien, afin de lui faire comprendre que l'échéance approchait.

Cette éventualité l'inquiétait un peu, mais Ezio faisait confiance à son "propriétaire" pour être doux avec lui. Du moins il l'espérait. Ses espoirs furent vite déçus lorsqu'il surprit le regard brûlant du Borgia sur lui et ce sourire perturbant. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder plus, les vagues de plaisir troublaient ses pensées, et bientôt il en eut envie. Presque comme un besoin.

Le brun se pencha sur Ezio pour l'embrasser et le retourna pour le mettre à quatre pattes. La main qui s'occupait du membre d' Ezio continuait activement sa tâche tandis que celle qui caressait ses cuisse remonta pour caressait l'intimité du plus jeune. Pendant qu'il massait l'anneau de chair de l'italien, il demanda :" Tu es encore vierge?". Ezio eu quelques difficultés pour répondre car les sensations était trop intenses mais réussit tout de même à dire: "O...Oui..Aaah, mon dieu. Je n'en peux plus".

Des pensées étranges venaient à l'italien à cet instant. Depuis le début il savait que ça finirait ainsi, et il s'y était préparé. Mais ces sensations étaient diablement agréables, surtout que le brun savait bien s'y prendre. Les va et vient de sa main changeaient régulièrement de rythme afin qu'il ne vienne pas trop rapidement au goût de son acheteur. La caresse lente mais précise que prodiguait Cesare en tentant de rester concentré lui faisait un bien fou. De drôles d'envies le prirent soudain, il avait envie que le brun se fasse plus insistant. Ce dernier sentit que Ezio appréciait la chose et se permit donc une première intrusion manuelle, accompagnée d'un long gémissement de plaisir. Sans cesser son investigation, le Borgia attira l'attention d' Ezio sur le rythme plus rapide du va et vient qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Déposant par moments des baisers sur le haut de son dos, il préparait son "achat" avec application, et commençait lui-même à se positionner bien à genoux, tandis qu'il finissait presque de le préparer.

L'italien était perdu dans ses fantasmes, il criait presque sous les faveurs des doigts qui massaient cet endroit si particulier et commençait à le réclamer. Il en mourrait d'envie, et la main avait cessé son mouvement pour attraper ses hanches, signalant qu'il allait bientôt le faire crier encore plus fort. Presque à bout, Cesare allait demander s'il pouvait y aller, mais il fut coupé par la voix méconnaissable d' Ezio : " Prends moi je n'en peux plus... s'il te plaît ".

Le Borgia ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et s'exécuta, d'un geste brusque. Cette fois l'Italien eut vraiment mal, mais le brun se pencha sur lui, sans bouger et reprit un lent mouvement de va et vient de sa main, le temps qu'il s'habitue à sa présence. Contre toute attente, une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, ce fut Ezio lui-même qui s'empala sur lui. Le brun prit le relais, et ce fut par coups net, puissants et précis qu'il continua son œuvre. Les deux hommes gémirent ensembles de ces moment d'extase et ils finirent par éjaculer. Ils finirent par s'allonger l'un à côté de l'autre, essoufflés.

Aucun n'osait parler mais après plusieurs minutes Cesare finit par se lever à se rhabiller. Ezio le regarda faire, encore allongé sur le sol. Le brun lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever et le regarda s'habiller vu que lui était déjà près à partir. Un " je te ramène chez moi" cassa le silence que de courte durée et le plus jeune acquiesça de la tête. Avant de rentrer chez lui en compagnie de l'italien, Cesare laissa une note à l'intention de Juan pour Ezio et ... la moquette, avec un chèque.

.

.

**A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note d'auteur : **Et maintenant, la suite ! OvO ( wah, tavu comment qu'c'est lonnnnng :D )

J'essaie de pratiquer couramment le langage jeune. Non sans difficulté. Mais vous n'en verrez pas traces dans mes fics, heureusement pour vous.

Je précise que ce lemon ( où ça un lemon ? ) est plutôt.. Rating M. Merci Grimmynette. ( y a pas idée d'avoir un pseudo si compliqué à écrire :P )

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

.

Ezio et Cesare étaient enfin arrivé dans l'immense villa de ce dernier. Le trajet avait été silencieux, malgré la radio qui frôlait le mode "mute" tellement le volume était bas. Aucun n'avait osé parler après ce qu'il s'était passé. Ezio en était presque trop gêné et Cesare ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait pris ce gamin avec lui. Normalement il laissait ses victimes à Juan pour que les clients puissent aussi y goûter mais c'était différent pour Ezio. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le touche. Ce môme était trop précieux pour qu'on puisse s'en approcher.

Ezio ne se sentait pas bien en compagnie de cet homme brun, si perturbant. Il avait d'un seul coup perdu toute son assurance, qui habituellement ne lui faisait quasiment jamais défaut. Il essayait d'éluder au maximum ce qui c'était passé en dirigeant ses pensées vers des perspectives plus rassurantes - sa fuite probable, ou l'état de ses compagnons de fortune par exemple. Qu'étaient-ils devenues maintenant? Il avait compris que ses anciens compagnons étaient été "mangés" par les vices des hommes fortunés qui s'étaient déjà trouvés dans cette pièce qu'il n'avait pas eu par "chance" à devoir y entrer comme ses ex-camarades. Il se demandait s'il les reverrait un jour. Il se concentra de nouveau sur son environnement.

C'était une villa pour le moins ordinaire, une villa ni trop grande ni trop petite, elle ne donnait pas l'impression d'être habitée - semblait même morte. De l'extérieur elle donnait un aspect neutre, et Ezio put constater, lorsque Cesare ouvrit la porte en tapant sur le tableau de commande à l'entrée un code qu'il ne put voir, que cet endroit était aussi ordinaire qu'en aspect extérieur. Seule une grande cheminée tranchait un peu dans ce neutre, froid et trop propre. Ezio en vint même à se demander si son " maître " habitait réellement ici. Ce dernier n'avait, tout comme lui, pas lâché un mot depuis longtemps. C'était assez inquiétant, mais Ezio n'avait aucunement l'intention de briser le silence. Il se sentait presque souillé par ce qui s'était passé, et il ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner malgré le feu qui ronflait paisiblement dans la cheminée - que Cesare venait d'allumer pendant que lui restait planté comme un piquet - en songeant que s'il était à ce beau brun mystérieux, et manifestement bien monté, il devrait faire cela plusieurs fois. Ça ne lui déplut qu'à moitié cependant.

– Je tiens à te le dire, tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir d'ici. Tous ici sont qualifiés pour pouvoir arrêter quelqu'un qu'il s'est infiltré ou qui cherche à s'enfuir d'ici. Mais tu as de la chance, vu que je vis seul, tu auras ta propre chambre mais tu porteras les vêtements que je désire. Tu seras à mes ordres, tu seras mon serviteur. Je veux que tu manges avec moi à la même heure et si je veux que tu viennes dans ma chambres pour assouvir mes besoins, tu viens et tu ne me désobéit pas. Compris ? avait sorti Cesare de but-en-blanc en cassant le silence qui se faisait de plus en plus lourd.

Ce silence pensant aurait peut être dû rester ainsi. La belle assurance de l'Italien fondait complètement sous la voix cassante et qui n'attendait pas de réplique de Cesare. C'est à peine s'il osait lever les yeux. Il songea à l'aspect qu'il devait avoir, à l'image qui devait renvoyer et se ressaisit. S'il voulait avoir une chance de s'en sortir, il ne devait pas courber l'échine devant lui. C'était manifestement pour son arrogance qu'il avait été sorti du lot, qu'un seul homme l'avait encore touché alors que ses compagnons d'infortune avaient déjà dû être pris par plusieurs. Il eut une certaine peine à imaginer l'état de ce gamin tout chétif qui ne quittait pas son frère au bras manquant, alors que lui même ne lâchait pas du regard celui qui semblait être le meneur. Fort de ces réflexions, il lança un regard de défi à son acheteur, ce qui sembla ne pas duper le Borgia. Il inspirait la peur à tous, et il voyait bien dans les yeux qui se voulaient méprisants qu'il était mal à l'aise.

Cesare s'était approché du jeune italien dont les mains tremblaient de plus en plus à chaque pas que faisait son maître. Voulant cacher ces dernières, il les plaça dans son dos et se laissa prendre le menton - encore une fois dans la soirée - par l'espagnol. Il tentait tant bien que mal de soutenir ce regard perçant et à la fois brûlant qui lui dévorait la rétine et finis par détourner les yeux, impuissant. Il n'osait pas parler, il avait peur de se refaire dévorer les lèvres et la langue s'il ouvrait la bouche. Il gardait les yeux baissés - il ne voulait pas voir ce visage. Curieusement Cesare ne s'en formalisa pas, un peu de respect ferait le plus grand bien à ce garçon. Au début de la soirée il avait été trop gentil avec lui, il l'avait bien senti et avait la ferme intention de remettre les choses à leur place.

Il admira le visage fermé de l'Italien. Beau, incontestablement. Ses cheveux longs pendaient de chaque côté de ses mâchoires, et Cesare fut amusé lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il détestait ces hommes qui laissaient pousser leur cheveux. Cela leur enlevait toute crédibilité. Mais d'un seul coup, il était désarçonné de ses convictions. Le jeune homme en face de lui était tout sauf efféminé, et sa stature ne laissait pas de doute quand à sa virilité. Il garda dans un coin de sa tête l'idée de l'humilier un peu, lorsqu'il aurait le temps de lui trouver une tenue bien féminine.

Cesare s'écarta du jeune homme au grand plaisir de ce dernier qui ne montra en aucun cas son soulagement. Le plus âgé appela son majordome, Micheletto, via un téléphone qui se trouvait près des portes. Ce dernier arriva en un rien de temps, se pliant en deux pour saluer son maître et s'approcha de ce dernier. Cesare lui avait chuchoté quelques paroles à l'oreille avec un sourire narquois tandis Micheletto était impassible. Ezio, lui, avait relevé légèrement les yeux pour voir la scène et suite au sourire de son acheteur, il appréhendait de plus en plus son futur dans cette villa.

Le domestique resta inexpressif, mais n'en scruta pas moins l'achat de son maître. Évidemment il était habitué à ce que le Borgia soit assez versé dans cette branche du commerce - qui rapportait gros ceci dit - mais ce jeune homme, outre sa beauté, n'avait rien à faire dans la villa du brun. Les putains restaient dans les sous-sols d' Abstergo, et même si Micheletto n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, force était de constater que l'Italien en était un. Mais le domestique n'était pas en position de protester, aussi il acquiesça en entendant l'ordre murmuré de son maître et disparut en claquant l'une des nombreuses portes de la pièce. Le Borgia invita Ezio à s'approcher du feu - il ne faisait pas particulièrement froid, mais c'était pour attirer son attention pendant que Micheletto allait chercher ce qu'il lui avait demandé. La journée n'était pas encore achevée, même s'il était sans doute près de vingt heures, et Cesare n'avait pas l'intention d'aller se coucher si vite.

Le brun s'était assit sur un des grand fauteuils qui se tenaient près de la cheminée et avait fait signe à Ezio de venir s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Ce dernier avait obéit mais avait été hésitant. Il avait de plus en plus peur et ses pensées se brouillaient horriblement et ne pouvait donc pas réfléchir correctement pour se calmer. Il évitait soigneusement le regard de cet homme si perturbant et même terrifiant. Le jeune s'était juste posé sur les jambes de son maître, les mains sur les épaules de l'autre. Ces dernières sentaient à travers le tissu les légers tremblements du jeune garçon. Il frissonnait de peur tandis que Cesare frissonnait de plaisir et de satisfaction en voyant l'italien perdre tous ses moyens. Cesare prit un malin plaisir à contempler son acquisition attendre sa prochaine action, tendu comme un arc. Il ne pouvait pas l'attaquer - il perdrait la vie immédiatement et il le savait - et cela lui conférait un avantage monumental.

" – Tu es à moi, Ezio.''

L'interpellé dut reléguer au placard son honneur pour ne pas protester. Il n'était la propriété de personne! Comme s'il l'avait entendu, le Borgia descendit avec une lenteur exaspérante le long du dos de l'Italien. Il sentit sous ses doigts quelques cicatrices, à travers le mince vêtement qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre le sol et en dessina quelques unes, mais sans pour autant laisser au jeune homme le temps de se soulager. Il descendait, inexorablement. En même temps, le brun approcha son visage du torse de l'Italien qui se soulevait à fréquence étrange. Ses mains restèrent immobiles aux creux des reins du jeune homme, et il commença à apprécier de ses lèvres la chair qui s'offrait à lui.

Ezio se laissait faire et regardait Cesare le tripoter, de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça ou pire, il l'avait bien comprit. Cela se voyait dans les yeux de son maître. Il savait que le brun voulait le torturer, sexuellement et autrement. Ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus et à son grand damne, il commençait à apprécier les caresses. Pourquoi n'était-il pas plus dégoutté que cela? Pourtant il avait été embarqué, acheté et maintenant il servait d'objet sexuel pour cet homme! Mais cet homme en question... malgré sa perversité et son côté terrorisant, paraissait un minimum doux à travers ses caresses. Pour l'instant, en tout cas.

Le Borgia sentait bien la gêne chez son vis-à-vis. Il restait raide sous ses caresses, mais ça n'allait pas durer. La respiration du jeune homme se faisait plus anarchique et cela l'excitait encore plus de voir qu'il commençait à succomber. Sans plus de cérémonies, Cesare laissa ses mains s'engouffrer sous le pantalon, ce qui arracha malgré lui un cri mi-indigné mi-surpris d' Ezio. Cependant toute résistance était impossible, alors il laissa le brun le caresser tandis qu'il soupirait en silence des légères morsures qu'il sentait pointer sur son torse.

Soudain, les deux hommes entendirent quelqu'un taper à la porte, ce qui déçu grandement les deux protagonistes. Ezio était enfin sortit de ce plaisir qui commençait à embrumer son esprit et tenta de s'écarter du Borgia tout en essayant de retirer la main de son vis-à-vis qui se trouvait contre son membre. Cesare avait un peu plus resserré son emprise sur l'érection naissante du plus jeune qui dû se retenir de gémir sous l'empire qui s'était soudainement faite plus insistante. La poigne de l'espagnol au niveau de ses reins s'était faite aussi plus forte, empêchant l'italien de s'enfuir. Cesare lança un "Entrez!". Avec le fauteuil, il était dos à la porte et donc aussi à son interlocuteur. Au moins le dossier en cuir cachait les attouchements que subissait Ezio. Par contre, ce dernier voyait bien la personne qui était entré. C'était une fois de plus Micheletto, avec une étrange... robe dans les bras?

Micheletto ne montra pas la moindre surprise face à ce qui se présentait devant lui - à savoir son maître qui tripotait allègrement le jeune homme qui se tortillait sur ses genoux. Il déposa simplement le paquet qu'il tenait sur le dossier du siège sans un mot. Il se retourna et disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu, et personne ne put voir l'éclat de haine qui brilla dans ses prunelles sombres.

Sans attendre le départ de son domestique, Cesare attrapa le paquet et le donna à Ezio sans prendre le temps de l'examiner - il savait parfaitement à quoi ressemblait le vêtement. Il lui dit d'une voix doucereuse : " Tiens-ça.. " en lui tendant le paquet. Ezio l'attrapa, interloqué, et esquissa un haussement de sourcils devant ce qu'il vit. Il comprit soudain ce qu'attendait de lui son maître et saisit qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire. Il amorça donc un geste pour se lever et enfiler cette CHOSE. Il comprenait parfaitement où en voulait venir le brun - et cela l'agaça prodigieusement. Il manqua de lâcher un " Rah ! " rageur quand Cesare l'empêcha de se lever. Il voulait manifestement l'habiller lui-même. Très bien, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Cesare avait déjà commencé à déshabiller Ezio, laissant de côté l'érection de ce dernier qui en demandait plus. Le Borgia avait même déchiré le pantalon en toile du jeune italien pour ne pas avoir à le lever pour retirer ce qui était maintenant en lambeaux. Ezio était maintenant nu et extrêmement gêné - même si l'espagnol l'avait déjà vu sans ses vêtements. Le brun aida le plus jeune à enfiler sa robe et sera légèrement les lacets du corset pour que l'italien puisse quand même respirer correctement. Le Borgia prit les bas qui étaient avec la robe et les enfila délicatement aux jambes d' Ezio tout en caressant l'intérieur des cuisses quand il finissait de les mettre. Il finit par lui placer sur la tête le ruban de servante qui allait avec la robe.

Ezio ne pouvait se voir en entier - heureusement pour sa santé mentale - mais il savait bien qu'il était ridicule. il n'était absolument pas conçu pour porter ce genre de vêtement, et même en tant qu'homme. Il savait que cet accoutrement ridicule était uniquement pour le bon plaisir de Cesare, son humiliation était totale. Le Borgia avait réussi à lui faire passer le message : Tu es à moi.

Ezio se rappela soudain qu'il avait encore comme seule arme sa fierté, aussi il releva la tête, sans pour autant réussir à se défaire de la désagréable sensation de pouvoir qu'avait le brun sur lui. Il lâcha cependant une protestation lorsque la main du Borgia claqua sur sa cuisse, et rougit d'autant plus quand il s'aperçut qu'ainsi, sur ces genoux face à lui, il était totalement à sa merci.

La protestation d' Ezio n'avait fait qu'exciter encore plus Cesare. Il prit les bords en dentelle blanche pour soulever la jupe et glissa sa tête sous la robe et s'occupa de l'érection du plus jeune avec sa bouche. L'italien était complètement à la merci de Cesare. Il ne voyait son maître lui faire ces caresses intenses mais il les sentait bien. Elles étaient tellement bonnes pour le membres qui n'attendait que ça. Il gémissait et éjacula rapidement dans la bouche de son acheteur.

Ce dernier sortit de dessous jupe et releva Ezio encore tremblant de son orgasme pour qu'il puisse se lever à son tour. "Vu que tu as éjaculé trop vite à mon goûts, tu restera sans rien sous ta robe..." avait-il prononcé avec amusement et un léger sarcasme devant les yeux suppliant d' Ezio. "... Et si je vois que tu as désobéis, ta nouvelles robe sera encore plus courte et là tes fesses seront vraiment à l'air" avait-il continué d'un ton plus provocateur qui fit rougir Ezio.

L'humiliation était complète maintenant. S'il voulait rester en vie il serait obligé de se plier aux fantasmes tordus du Borgia. Mais s'il devait être totalement à sa merci, il devait également lui résister un peu. C'est pour cela qu'il le fixa d'un air en colère. Mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Cesare éclata de rire et claqua allègrement une fesse bien en vue de l'Italien. Ezio resta droit sur ses pieds, bien décidé à ne pas courber l'échine. Cesare remarqua sa résistance, et s'approcha. Il remit ses bras à leur endroit initial et attrapa à pleine mains ce qui était à sa portée. Il adorait cette sensation formidable d'avoir tous les pouvoirs sur le bel Italien, et il allait bien s'amuser.

" Ta résistance ne sert à rien à part à m'exciter. Ne joue pas au plus fort, tu sais très bien qui est le gagnant." prononça le Borgia avec un sourire de vainqueur. Il s'écarta du jeune homme et quitta la pièce.

Ezio restait là, planté sur ses deux jambes. Des larmes étaient montées à ses yeux. Vu que son maître était parti, il pouvait enfin lâcher toute la tension qu'il avait eu depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette maudite ville américaine. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, sa vie allait devenir un enfer et il l'avait compris bien avant cette totale humiliation, cette honte si lourde qu'il avait désormais sur les épaules. Il finit par s'essuyer la joue et partit dans les couloirs de la grand maison.

Le vent circulait dans ses immenses couloirs où trônaient des portraits de la famille Borgia. Ezio l'avait bien sentit, le vent s'engouffrait sous sa robe, rafraîchissant sa partie intime et le faisant frissonner. Sa tenue n'avait absolument rien de pratique, mais il savait que s'il se changeait, il y aurait des représailles de la part du brun. Et s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire, c'était s'attirer les foudres de son maître. Cette pensée le mis tellement en rage qu'il en tremblait de tout son corps.

Il fit cependant assez vite le tour de la maison. Grande, mais sans être immense. Il parvenait à se repérer sans trop de difficultés. Soudain il passa devant un miroir qui couvrait toute la surface de l'un des murs du couloir dans lequel il se trouvait. En apercevant son reflet il cru défaillir. Ri-di-cu-le. Il eut envie de tout déchirer, cette dentelle blanche affreuse, ce satin noir, ce porte-jarretelles immonde... mais ce serait se rendre encore plus vulnérable qu'il l'était. Il dépassa le miroir d'un pas rageur et s'aperçut qu'il était retourné dans le salon.

Il s'approcha de la cheminée qui crépitait n'avait qu'une envie : Tout brûler. Il sera les poings et tenta de se calmer. Comment pouvait-il supporter cela? C'est vrai, il ne le supportait pas! Subir les fantasmes de ce cinglé ou mourir. À moment-là, il préférait finalement mourir. Une seule soirée était passé et il ne pouvait pas surmonter cela. Que sera donc la suite? Au bout de deux semaines, il se baladera nu avec un ruban rose en nœud papillon autour du sexe?

Une main glaciale qui s'était posé sur son épaule le sortit de ses pensées. L'italien se retourna et vu le majordome de Cesare. Ce dernier avait un tic aux commissures des lèvres, comme si il se retenait de sourire. Le jeune l'avait bien comprit, il était tellement ridicule que même l'homme qui paraissait le plus impassible du monde se retenait de rigoler - ce qui le fit haïr encore plus Cesare.

- Le dîner est servi monsieur et monsieur Borgia désire que vous soyez à table avec lui, avait dit Micheletto le plus calmement du monde.

Ezio se rappela soudainement qu'il était enfermé dans cette villa, et que la fuite n'était pas envisageable. Il devait d'abord gagner sa confiance pour qu'il lui lâche un peu la bride. Il grimaça en se représentant avec son maître, à réaliser tous ses plus vils fantasmes, simplement pour avoir la garantie de sa vie. Il suivit cependant Micheletto, laissant un mètre de distance entre lui et le majordome. Les pas de Micheletto étaient rapides et silencieux, ce qui étonna l'Italien. Pour un domestique il était.. particulier. Brun et barbu, d'une certaine façon il ressemblait à Cesare, sauf qu'il ne dégageait pas la même impression. Ils n'échangèrent pas de paroles - était-ce vraiment utile ? - et Micheletto lui ouvrit une porte, qu'il referma une fois qu' Ezio la passa.

L' Italien resta immobile, examinant d'un air méfiant la table recouverte d'une nappe blanche, complètement impersonnelle. Toute cette ambiance neutre commençait à lui taper sur le système, mais évidement au milieu de tout cela, Cesare tranchait complètement. Ezio détesta immédiatement le sourire que le brun lui adressa. Cet accoutrement ridicule lui retirait le peu de crédibilité qu'il avait. C'est donc d'un pas agacé qu' Ezio alla s'asseoir, sur un geste de Cesare, qui s'amusait comme un fou.

Le jeune homme était en face de son acheteur qui arborait un sourire de gosse qui pouvait enfin utiliser son nouveau jouer. Ils étaient à une table ronde assez large mais pas trop pour un semblant de dîner aux chandelles. L'italien examina la pièce, elle n'était pas très grande, elle était au moins deux fois plus petites que le salon au grand étonnement du jeune garçon. Cesare le fixait, ce gamin était presque trop mignon dans cette tenue. Il était bien plus beau qu'une femme d'une beauté aussi impressionnante que celle de sa sœur. Ezio n'avait pourtant rien de féminin mis à part cette robe de servante et il était pourtant comparé à une femme. Quelle étrangeté pour le Borgia. Ce dernier sortit de ses pensées quand il vit les domestiques poser les assiettes. Les plats avaient étaient aphrodisiaques à la demande de Cesare. Son chef cuistot connaissait très bien les épices et savait les quelles mettre dans les plats qui étaient à la base simples.

Cesare n'eut évidement aucune gêne en pensant que ce n'était pas très éthique. Ezio se doutait que la nourriture n'aurait rien de bon pour lui, aussi, une fois assis, il ne mangea pas pour autant. Mais ce n'était pas dans ses projets de mourir de faim. Il vit Cesare attraper un fourchette et le regardant, attendant sans doute qu'il fasse de même. Il se calqua donc sur ses mouvements.

Le Borgia avait demandé une assiette sans épices. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aphrodisiaques, contrairement à son vis-à-vis. Il mangea donc, regardant l'italien manger aussi. Il cachait sa satisfaction sous un visage impassible. Il avait encore gagné. Ezio avait mangé toute son assiette sous le regard victorieux de Cesare mais ne remarqua rien, évitant le regard de son maître.

Ce silence pesant était bien installé et comptait bien rester. Ezio frottait ses jambes nues l'une contre l'autre, espérant gagner un peu de chaleur. Mais curieusement un autre type de chaleur commençait à l'envahir. Le repas avait été succulent, il en aurait même repris s'il n'avait pas senti le regard noir de son maître fixé sur ses moindres faits et gestes. Il semblait attendre quelque chose. Comme si Ezio allait soudainement faire quelque chose d'inattendu. Cesare douta un instant de l'efficacité des aphrodisiaques, mais bientôt une gêne manifeste sur le visage d' Ezio le rassura. On aurait dit un enfant pris en faute. Car en effet, l'Italien tentait de calmer l'afflux de sang malvenu, sans succès évidemment. La peur le prit, mais le désir prit le dessus. Il ne sut que faire, tandis que sa jupe se relevait précisément à son entrejambe, le démasquant irrémédiablement. Ezio tenta de rester immobile, et Cesare attendit patiemment que sa retenue vole en éclat.

– Quelque chose ne vas pas? demanda Cesare avec un léger amusement.

– Si si, tout.. va bien, bafouilla Ezio tout en évitant le regard de son acheteur légèrement rougissant. Ses mains étaient sous la table, attendant le dessert. Il cachait son érection de ses mains, il ne voulait pas que l'on voit cette bosse sous sa jupe. En plus Cesare commençait à lui faire du pied, ce qui le perturbait encore plus. Normalement, il l'aurait repoussé du pied ou aurait enlevé ses jambes mais là, il en voulait plus. Répondant aux caresses insistantes.

Le Borgia souriant doucement extérieurement tandis que intérieurement, il criait victoire. Les épices aphrodisiaques faisaient leurs effets. Il voyait sous ses yeux un Ezio rougissant, tremblant, la respiration saccadée. Ce qu'il aimait. Mais il voulait le torturer un peu. Il attendrait la fin du repas pour cela.

Ce désir était insupportable. Il n'avait qu'une envie, baiser, n'importe qui, n'importe où. Son esprit lui insufflait des pensées, des images qui ne le calmaient pas pour le moins du monde. Il essayait de penser à des choses qui feraient redescendre son excitation et la bosse par la même occasion. Il avait beau redoubler d'efforts, rien n'y faisait. Cesare prenait un malin plaisir à contempler Ezio perdre le contrôle de lui même. Il voyait son regard fuyant, le rouge qui commençait à s'étaler sur ses joues, la lèvre qu'il mordillait inconsciemment. Ce jeune homme était dévoré par son excitation - ou plutôt les aphrodisiaques - et essayait de se cacher, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus désirable aux yeux de Cesare.

Ce dernier fut tenté de ne même pas attendre jusqu'au dessert, mais il parvint à se contenir. Après tout, c'était l'Italien qui devait craquer, pas lui. Et il ne comptait pas le laisser se satisfaire facilement - ce serait trop facile. Ezio manqua de gémir en sentant que son membre était tendu à l'extrême. S'il regardait ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois le Borgia, c'en était fini de son maigre contrôle. Il respirait par à coups, et il entendait presque le rire narquois du brun. Il n'en pouvait plus, et bientôt il se retrouverait à littéralement le supplier de le laisser calmer sa virilité. Et Cesare le savait - il jubilait.

L'espagnol remonta son pied le long de la jambe du plus jeune. Son pied était calé entre les cuisses d' Ezio qui les resserra par réflexe. Le tissu gris de la chaussette de Cesare se frottait aux cuisses et au membre en érection de l'italien qui ne pu s'empêcher de gémir d'un coup devant le chef cuistot qui déposait les parts de gâteaux au chocolat. La honte montait suite à cela en voyant Cesare remercier l'homme du regard. Il le savait, Cesare avait tout prévu. De la honte montait encore mais ne pouvait en aucun cas égaliser le désir qui se dissipait dans son corps et qui se réfugiait surtout à son bras-ventre.

L'homme était enfin parti, laissant les deux autres dans la pièce. L'atmosphère était devenu depuis longtemps lourde. Devant sa part de gâteau, Ezio n'osait plus toucher à quoi que ce soit, de peur de mourir par cette torture sexuelle. Il avait comprit que cela venait de ce qu'il avait mangé et ne voulait pas être encore plus excité qu'il ne l'était déjà à cause de la nourriture. Enfin, c'était soit ça, soit les mains de Cesare... ou même les deux à la fois.

Cesare comprit qu' Ezio avait fait le lien et regretta presque que ce gâteau ne fusse pas mangé. Il demanda donc avec ce qu'il pouvait d'innocence, afin d'ajouter à son désir :

" - Tu ne manges pas ? "

Ezio se garda bien de répondre, s'il ouvrait la bouche il dirait des choses qu'il regretterait presque instantanément. Cependant il sentait que bientôt il serait incapable de se maîtriser plus, aussi il profita de ces derniers instants de semi conscience. Il pressa l'érection contre une des cuisses de l'Italien à l'aide de son pied, sans le lâcher des yeux. Il guettait le moment où Ezio serait tellement à bout qu'il le réclamerait, et ce serait bon, oh oui, ce serait merveilleux.

Ezio pesait quand à lui le pour et le contre, ce qu'il faisait lentement vu son membre pressé. Il cherchait à déconcentrer Cesare - surtout pour qu'il retire son pied nom de dieu ! - et se saisit donc du gâteau dans son assiette. Il manqua de le faire tomber plusieurs fois mais il le mangea. Cela eut l'effet escompté, Cesare cessa la pression et lâcha un grognement appréciateur en voyant le gâteau s'engouffrer dans la bouche de l'Italien. Ce dernier eut une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur et crut défaillir.

Cesare, pendant sa pression sur l'érection d' Ezio, avait mangé sa part de gâteau. Il se leva, et fit lever aussi Ezio. Ce dernier était mal à l'aise et surtout à bout. Il n'en pouvait plus. Son érection formait une bosse très explicite que remarqua Cesare avec satisfaction. Il prit la main du plus jeune et le fit sortir de la petite salle à manger et l'amena dans sa chambre. L'autre main de l'italien avait servait pour cacher un minimum son érection. Le Borgia le poussa sur le lit, le faisant tomber sur le dos.

Ezio s'était presque laissé faire. Allongé sur le lit, il regarda le plus âgé monter à quatre pattes sur lui. Il le voulait, il voulait le sentir en lui, ne plus avoir cette sensation qui le torturait depuis peu. Le brun s'était penché pour l'embrasser. Sous les effets de ces drogues naturelles, Ezio répondit directement à l'échange. Leur débat langoureux lui faisait le même effet que les caresses de Cesare plus tôt dans la journée et ne préférait pas imaginer comment il réagirait par la suite. Il se frottait les cuisses, tentait de coller son bassin contre celui de son acheteur. Il n'en pouvait plus, il allait mourir de plaisir...

Au point où il en était, il pouvait clairement dire ce qu'il voulait. Ezio lâcha d'une voix suppliante et méconnaissable : " S'il te plaît... ". Cesare étouffa son rugissement de plaisir en embrassant son partenaire, qui se faisait plus entreprenant que jamais. Il voulait qu'il le prenne tout entier, et si ça continuait il allait le lui dire explicitement. L'italien libéra son maître en défaisant son pantalon, et il put constater non sans une certaine fierté que le brun en était au même point que lui.

Voir l'italien réagir ainsi et l'entendre le supplier l'exciter encore plus. Il voulait maintenant se sentir en plus. Il avait abandonné l'idée de le torturer encore plus avec un vibromasseur et glissa ses mains sous la robe d' Ezio pour la relever. Le membre en érection de sa victime était sublime... Il caressa l'intérieur des cuisses du plus jeune qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir. Quand il sentit les mains de Cesare sur son membre et l'entrée de son intimité, il ne put s'empêcher de crier encore plus fort. Mon dieu que c'était bon ...

Cesare s'écarta des lèvres si tentante d 'Ezio pour descendre lécher son intimité. Il ne pouvait pas le pénétrer à sec. Il le léchait et le pénétrait avec sa langue et quand ce n'était pas sa langue à l'intérieur d' Ezio, c'était ses doigts. L'italien criait de plus en plus fort à cause de ses caresses, de ces coups de langues qui le faisait fondre. D'une voix pleine de désir, il lui supplia " Viens en moi Cesare... j'en peux plus... J't'en supplie". Le Borgia ne se fit pas prier et abandonna ses gestes pour embrasser de nouveau Ezio, lui laissant un voir même plusieurs suçons dans le cou et le pénétra d'un coup.

Ezio cria de douleur mais aussi de désir suite à la pénétration. Cesare avait un peu attendu pour que le plus jeune s'habitue à sa présence en lui. Il commença à bouger, faisant des va-et-viens, entrant et sortant de cette intimité - à la demande de l'italien. C'était exquis, et enfin Ezio était soulagé. Enfin, pas encore. La main de Cesare s'activait sur son membre pendant qu'il continuait ses coups de hanches en lui, qui venait frapper à chaque fois ce point si particulier qui allait faire hurler l'Italien. Ils ne pensaient plus, ils n'étaient que deux entités irradiant de plaisir. Le Borgia se sentait merveilleusement à l'étroit et se sentait monter.

Il sentit dans sa main pulser le membre d' Ezio et sut d'expérience qu'il allait venir. Dans les derniers instants il le pilonna comme jamais, et ce fut dans un cri commun qu'ils retombèrent l'un sur l'autre, à bout de souffle, couverts de semence et vannés. L' Italien ne voulait pas réfléchir, et d'avance il savait que demain il se traiterait de tous les noms. " Mais demain c'est tellement plus tard... " songea Ezio en se laissant s'assoupir.

De son côté le Borgia se leva sans vérifier l'état de son achat - très rentable ! - et se rhabilla après s'être essuyé avec les draps. Il sortit de la pièce et se sentit d'un coup mal.

.

.

**A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nore d'auteur : **Je prends du retard, excusez-moi. Ma collègue Grimmynette ( elle y tient à son orthographe ) est plus rapide que moi - beaucoup plus - pour poster nos écrits communs, aussi, je ne m'étonnerais pas de voirs plus de " vues " sur son compte. ^_^

Sur ce, bonne lecture. Et, petite information bonne à savoir, un OS ( de moi et moi OWIIII ) est en route. Oui, je reprends enfin du service.

.

.

.

.

.

Cesare était sorti de la chambre avec ce drôle de sentiment. Il ne savait pas trop ce que c'était mais il sentait son cœur légèrement plus lourd qu'à son habitude. Comme s'il ressentait du regret. Il partit dans une chambre voisine, laissant la sienne à Ezio pour la nuit. Il était fatigué. Le stress de son travail et l'excitation pour le jeune homme avaient chuté juste après leur seconde partie de jambes en l'air. Allongé dans son lit, il fixait le plafond. Encore en costume et les draps du lit n'avaient pas été tiré. Il avait seulement enlevé ses chaussures en s'affalant sur le lit aussi grand que celui qui était dans sa chambre.

L'obscurité était propice à une légère réflexion. Il connaissait ses mœurs éparses depuis bien longtemps - trop longtemps - et s'était fait à l'idée d'avoir recours à ce genre de services de la part de jeunes hommes, qu'il achetait à un prix fou pour contenter ses clients une fois leurs affaires terminés, dans les recoins les plus sombres d' Abstergo, mais aussi pour ses propres désirs. Cesare était un homme sans scrupule et jusque-là il ne s'était jamais senti coupable de souiller ainsi ces créatures tombées du ciel. Cet italien l'avait troublé par son insolence - il avait été ravi de rencontrer de la résistance, cela pimentait un peu la partie - et il l'avait ramené chez lui, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Habituellement, il prenait du bon temps et s'en allait, tout simplement.

Ezio était beau, jeune, fort. Rebelle. Dans ses yeux brillaient l'âme d'un meneur, promis à de grandes choses. Des qualités qui plaisaient au Borgia, outre sa capacité prodigieuse à l'exciter. Et justement, habituellement il ne s'attardait jamais sur des petits détails insignifiants comme cela - avait-il une seule fois regardé ces putains dans les yeux ? Le brun bailla. Il était fatigué, et il se serait endormi satisfait si ce sentiment désagréable ne persistait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à l'identifier, comme une personne inquiétante mais attirante qu'il ne pouvait cerner, exactement comme l'insolent qui dormait dans son lit. L'italien était une concentration de tous les péchés possibles, de tous les vices qu'il affectionnait. Mais il était innocent, terriblement innocent et avait une personnalité - ce qui le différenciait largement du tas habituel. Et cette affirmation arrachait des frissons à Cesare, qui se retourna dans les draps, les sourcils froncés. Il était perdu.

Il repensa au visage presque heureux d' Ezio qui était sur le point de s'endormir quand il avait quitté la pièce. Le brun n'avait peut-être pas vérifié l'état de sa victime mais avait bien vu cette face qui lui faisait presque tourner la tête. Il s'endormit finalement, toujours habillé mais sous les draps. Il avait toujours se sentiment d'égarement et sa nuit avait été agitée. Au réveil, il manqua même de percuter le sol s'il s'était tourné un peu plus tellement il était près du bord du lit. Il sortit de dessous les draps et se dirigea dans sa chambre pour aller à la salle de bain, prenant ses chaussures qui étaient restaient à côté du lit au passage. Le manque de sommeil lui faisait un mal de tête.

Quand il entra, Ezio dormait encore - ou faisait-il peut-être semblant. Il lâcha ses chaussure dès qu'il était entré dans sa pièce et se déshabilla pour entrer nu dans la salle de bain. Il avait besoin de se détendre, il avait besoin d'un bain. Ne voulant pas être dérangé il avait verrouillé la porte. Il ne voulait même pas que sa victime s'approche de lui. En fait, il ne voulait surtout pas que son envi de s'en prendre une fois de plus sexuellement à l'italien ne vienne déranger son esprit.

Après avoir fait couler l'eau chaude dans la baignoire, il entra. Celle-ci était tellement grande qu'il pouvait même s'allonger de tout son long sans problème. Ce qu'il fit. Regardant quelques secondes le plafond blanc à travers l'eau claire puis s'assit correctement contre le bord pour respirer. Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment étrange. Il savait que la cause était Ezio mais ne saisissait pas pourquoi. Il le connaissait que depuis la veille!

Mais il était bien placé pour savoir que le temps n'avait pas d'importance. Après tout, il ne lui avait fallut que quelques secondes pour acheter Ezio, ainsi qu'une ribambelle de beaux hommes. Il plissa les paupières en y repensant, en revoyant ces pièces des sous-sols. Quels âges avaient-ils ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient une famille...? des projets, un avenir ...? Cesare secoua la tête et s'installa plus confortablement dans la baignoire. C'était ridicule. Lui ? Des remords ? Sottises. Il forma avec ses mains une coupe et les remplit d'eau, s'en passant sur le visage. Ce malaise ne disparaissait pas, et plus il essayait de se rassurer en se trouvant des excuses - car tout ça en était ! - plus il s'apercevait de son manque d'humanité.

Il se redressa, se savonna sans apprécier le bain, et pourtant cela avait les vertus de le calmer. Mais pas cette fois. Il finit par se relever et croisa son regard dans le miroir qui couvrait tout le mur, embué de la vapeur de son bain. Il détourna les yeux tout aussi vite. " Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire... " songea-t-il en attrapant une serviette pour se sécher. Il sortit finalement de la salle de bain, la serviette blanche autour de la taille. Il observa son captif - car c'était bien ce qu'il était, n'est-ce pas ? - toujours dans la tenue qu'il lui avait enfilée la veille. Sa poitrine se soulevait et redescendait paisiblement, aussi il ne le réveilla pas. Le regarder serait difficile, il décida d'y envoyer Micheletto plus tard dans la journée.

Le brun s'était habillé simplement, abandonnant son costume hors de prix pour un jean et une chemise dont les manches étaient retournées jusqu'au niveau des coudes. Il marcha tranquillement dans son grand jardin. Se dirigeant inconsciemment dans le petit labyrinthe. Il le connaissait par cœur et arriva rapidement au centre. C'était une autre méthode pour le calmer quand il ne voulait pas de bain. Ses idées se brouillaient encore et toujours. Il s'assit sur un banc de pierre et finit par s'allonger. Fixant le ciel bleu et les nuages qui défilaient lentement grâce à la douce brise qui rafraîchissait l'air chauffé par le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel. Micheletto l'avait rejoint quelques instants plus tard. Lui signalant qu'il avait réveillé Ezio - qui s'était levé avec une vive douleur aux reins et avait maudit intérieurement de tout son être Cesare. Le brun éternua, ne sachant pas pourquoi. Il remercia Micheletto et lui demanda de préparer un déjeuner froid à cause de la chaleur. Il était déjà trop tard pour le petit-déjeuner. Le majordome était parti. Laissant à nouveau le Borgia seul. Ce dernier se tortura encore l'esprit sur des questions existentielles ou non à propos de l'italien mais finit par retrouver à l'intérieur de sa villa.

Ezio s'était levé en grommelant, et en proie au doute. Il fuyait tout pour l'instant. Sa robe déchirée révélait encore plus son corps, aussi il fut soulagé lorsque Micheletto lui tendit une chemise et un pantalon. Trop grands pour lui, certes, mais au moins étaient des vêtements masculins. Il marcha en boitant, pieds nus sur le sol froid. Il se sentait enfantin, flottant dans la chemise. Il tachait de ne pas réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé. Chaque fois que la douleur le déchirait, à chaque pas, des flashs de la nuit dernière lui revenaient, comme pour le narguer. Quelle honte... Il parvint à la salle à manger - il frissonna en se souvenant des aphrodisiaques - et prit place à la même chaise, évitant soigneusement le regard de Cesare. Ce dernier en fut soulagé : le jeune homme ne put voir le trouble du brun. Il avait déjà bien des difficultés à s'asseoir sans en plus cela.

L'espagnol évita aussi le regard de son vis-à-vis. Lui qui était du genre à dévisager les gens pour les troubler, c'était cette fois lui qui fuyait le regard. Non! Il devait se reprendre! Pourquoi faire place à des sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas? Surtout pour son nouveau jouet préféré. Il tourna donc les yeux du jeune homme qui grimaçait en s'asseyant. Le brun avait presque de la peine pour lui et commencer vraiment à regretter d'y être aller trop fort. Il continua de regarder le jeune homme. Il vit qu' Ezio ne portait pas la robe qu'il avait demandé. D'un autre côté... dans l'état où elle était, il valait mieux la jeter. L'italien était vraiment mignon dans ces vêtement trop grand. Micheletto avait dû se permettre de prendre dans ses vêtements, tant pis. Ce n'était pas si grave. Grâce à cela il était à croquer avec ses cheveux qui n'étaient pas attachés et se demanda si le jeune garçon possédait ou non un caleçon ou un boxer sous le pantalon... Il balaya rapidement ses idées douteuses, énervé. Il regarda le visage du jeune garçon était pâle, sûrement à cause de la douleur. Le brun s'énerva encore plus, contre lui-même et tapa du point sur la table qui fit sursauter Ezio, presque apeuré du coup de Cesare contre la table. Le Borgia se calma directement en voyant le sursaut du jeune italien et s'excusa avant de se lever quelques instants pour sortir et revenir s'asseoir en face du jeune homme. Totalement perdu par les réaction étrange de son acheteur.

Il y avait un malaise, comme hier soir, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas pour contenir un désir brûlant, talonné par les aphrodisiaques. Ezio ne comprenait plus rien. Comment cet homme, si confiant et sûr de lui, provocateur, pouvait-il soudainement réagir ainsi ? Il n'avait pourtant encore rien dit. Des domestiques arrivèrent, les bras chargés de plats, qu'ils déposèrent sans un mot sur la table, face à chacun d'eux. Seul le bruit de leur pas se firent entendre, et lorsqu'il refermèrent la porte, le silence persista. Cela renforçait le malaise, de plus Ezio se demanda si cette nourriture là aussi était droguée.

"Mange. Je n'ai pas envi de jouer avec toi aujourd'hui. Il n'y a ni aphrodisiaque, ni poison, ce sont juste des salades." avait dit presque froidement Cesare. Il l'avait regardé se servir et proposa par geste de le servir.

Ezio fut blessé par les paroles de Cesare. Il attrapa son assiette et mangea, en évitant tout contact avec le brun, qui lui ne touchait pas à son plat. Il semblait à vif et l'italien eu alors peur pour sa vie. S'il n'amusait plus le Borgia, il retournerait sans doute dans cet endroit horrible, avec les autres, et il savait que ce qu'il avait subi avec Cesare n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il aurait. Il garda le silence, attendant ce que dirait le Borgia. Son assiette terminée, il la poussa et tourna des yeux fatigués vers son bourreau. Il était beau, mais était gâché par cette aura sur lui. Il était troublé, mais par quoi ?

Cesare avait aussi finit son assiette, se frottant les yeux d'une seule main. Il réfléchissait encore. Il hésitait à l'envoyer dans les sous-sols d' Abstergo Après tout, s'il l'avait emmené avec lui. C'était bien pour une raison... enfin, en dehors de sexe. Après quelques minutes de torture psychique, il se rendit compte qu' Ezio n'était rien qu'une poupée gonflable pour lui. Il laissa tomber ses impressions de lourd de côté et lança au jeune homme. " Je te ramène pour Abstergo après le repas" avait-il prononcé. Cette phrase fit passer la couleur pâle du visage d' Ezio à un blanc cadavérique.

Cesare se ferma complètement, même lorsqu'il vit les yeux de son captif briller, peut-être de peine, peut-être de soulagement d'être libéré de lui. Il ne laissa plus une seule chance à ses drôles de sentiments et se tut. Ezio était terrifié. Ce serait mille fois pire là bas. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire, son avis n'avait jamais pesé dans la balance. Il se tordit nerveusement les mains, effrayé par la perspective d'aller dans cette pièce qui l'avait tant marqué, là où ses compagnons d'infortune avaient été menés... d'ailleurs, qu'étaient-ils devenus ?...

Cesare se leva et quitta la pièce sans un regard ni une parole pour son jouet humain. Ce dernier resta assis un moment, les bras ballants de chaque côté de la chaise. Les larmes lui vinrent quelques minutes après le départ du brun. Il ne voulait pas y aller. L'eau de ses yeux glissa le long de ses joues et partit se perdre dans son cou. Il la sentit rouler sous la chemise, comme une caresse triste.

Micheletto vit partir son maître dehors, il préparait manifestement la voiture. Visiblement, il ramènerait son nouveau jouet plus tôt que prévu. Il n'avait pas le droit de le penser, mais le domestique était soulagé de savoir ce jeune homme loin de son maître.

Il trouva Ezio sanglotant dans la salle à manger, par petits hoquets. Encore une beauté divine qui pleurait. Quand Cesare ramenait des prostitués -les rares fois où ils ne venaient pas d' Abstergo- souvent le retour était dur. La misère de leur condition leur paraissait moins pire près du Borgia, qui ne les gardait jamais plus d'un soir ou deux chez lui.

Ezio avait les yeux exorbités et rougis, ses cheveux avaient été secoués et ses manches étaient mouillées. Il repensa aux réactions qu'il avait rendu auparavant aux prostitués et fit de même à Ezio. Paraissant le moins touché possible alors que cette image de l'italien lui fendait le cœur. Il aida le jeune homme à se lever mais ce dernier évita tout contact et se dégagea brutalement des mains du directeur d' Abstergo. Il savait qu'il allait regretter sa soirée et sa nuit chez le Borgia. Il avait enfin comprit ce qui avait tourmenté l'esprit du brun - enfin, une partie - et le regarda dans les yeux, le suppliant du regard. Les yeux terrifiés d' Ezio forcèrent à Cesare de détourner le regard s'il ne voulait pas changer d'avis. Ezio n'était finalement pas à lui mais aux vice, à l'appel du sexe. Il était un véritable appât. Comme de la viande pour des mouches.

Ezio était assis sur le siège passager, ceinture attachée. Ses genoux étaient contre sa poitrine, il sanglotait encore et plus la distance entre eux et Abstergo était court, plus de délai encore les larmes était aussi court. Cesare fixait la route. Il savait dans quel état était le garçon et savait aussi que s'il le regardait ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, il ferait demi-tour. Arrivés dans le parking du sous-sol, le brun n'attendit pas Ezio que sorte. À peine était-il sorti, Cesare lui avait fermé la portière derrière lui et l'avait tiré par le bras dans les salles qu'ils avaient vu la veille. La poigne du Borgia était impressionnante et se serrait de plus en plus par rapport à la distance parcouru. Il manqua même de couper la circulation sanguine du bras du plus jeune. Ce qui surprit ce dernier.

Il sentait dans cette poigne de fer une envie de le garder, de ne pas le lâcher mais quand ils arrivèrent devant le comptoir où se trouvait Juan la poigne se desserra en une fraction de seconde et il fut poussé vers la porte où se trouvaient les hommes riches et peut-être ses compagnons d'infortune. Il s'était retourné pour voir Cesare. Il voulait lui supplier une dernière fois de retourner chez lui. À la place, une douleur vive naquit au niveau de son estomac, le mettant à terre. Cesare lui avait foutu un coup de poing dans l'estomac. "Au cas où, il allait peut-être s'enfuir, attends juste ce soir et tu le mettra avec les autres" avait dit Cesare à Juan qui venait de lui hurlait dessus à cause de l'acte violent. Ezio leva la tête, serrant des dents et grimaçant pour ne pas crier de douleur. Il peinait à respirer, le coup l'avait vraiment mit K.O. Il jeta un regard haineux aux Borgias, Cesare le regardait de son air méprisant qui était enfin revenu tandis que Juan paniquait pour l'état de la nouvelle poupée gonflable qui allait rejoindre les autres. L'italien regarda son ancien "maître" partir, sans autre regard pour lui. "Salopard !" pensa Ezio. Il le haïssait enfin totalement. Le cousin du Borgia l'aida à se relever et le fit s'allonger sur un matelas beaucoup moins confortable que celui du lit de Cesare.

Le brun tourna des talons sans plus de cérémonies. Quelque chose en lui s'agitait, le suppliait de se retourner, et le cri de rage qui lui parvint aux oreilles une fois au bout du couloir faillit ralentir sa marche. Il claqua derrière lui la porte et remonta un à un les étages à pied, jusqu'à son somptueux bourreau. Il aurait aisément pu prendre l'ascenseur, mais il ne tenait pas en place. Il croisa quelques hommes, les doigts bagués, engoncés dans des costumes immondes, et accéléra encore plus en songeant à ce qu'ils feraient une fois leur affaires accomplies. Il finit même par courir - tout pour s'éloigner.

Le brun arriva en haut de l'immeuble, essoufflé, et poussa la porte de son bureau en traînant les pieds. Il avait la respiration sifflante. Las, il avança vers la baie vitrée qui lui permettait de voir toute la ville. Dominer ainsi du regard tant de gens était plaisant, mais il ne s'y attarda pas. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil en cuir derrière sa table de travail, et se prit la tête dans les mains. Les images se bousculaient dans sa tête. Les sons se mélangeaient, il allait mal, très mal. Il crut défaillir en sentant les larmes couler et se perdre dans sa barbe bien taillée.

Ezio lui, était resté prostré, les genoux près de la poitrine, assis sur le lit, son dos contre le mur. Il allait retourner dans cet endroit affreux. Non. Pas question. Son instinct lui hurlait de s'enfuir, mais pour aller où ? Il ne le savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Juan le regardait du coin de l'œil, déconcerté. Il avait vu bien des personnes rester sans rien dire pendant longtemps, figées. Mais cet italien l'intriguait. Cesare ne ramenait jamais personne chez lui, c'était un fait, mais même lorsqu'il profitait des plaisirs de la chair directement à Abstergo, ses " victimes " étaient presque heureuses de l'avoir fait. Plus qu'avec ces gros milliardaires en tout cas.

Les minutes s'enchaînèrent, et ni Cesare, assis derrière son bureau, ni Ezio, tremblant sur le matelas, ne bougèrent. Le temps filait trop vite. Dès que le soir viendrait ce serait l'enfer, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Au bout d'un moment, Cesare songea que rester ici ne lui servait à rien. Il redescendit, dans l'ascenseur cette fois, qui était heureusement désert. Il ne repasserait pas par les sous-sols ce soir - jamais ! - et monta directement dans sa voiture. Il dépassa largement les limitations de vitesse, et lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il claqua la portière si rageusement qu'elle manqua de se casser. Il fit de même avec la porte d'entrée de la maison. Micheletto se tenait derrière, et se désola de voir son maître si perturbé. Ce dernier se tourna vers le domestique, qui put voir ses yeux rougis, sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, puis se retourna sans piper mot. Micheletto resta sur place, ne sachant que faire. Il aimait beaucoup le Borgia, même dans ses moments de colère. Mais cette fois, il ne savait que faire pour l'apaiser. Cet Italien avait fait des dégâts. Il décida qu'il le détestait - ce qui fut le cas dès son arrivée d'ailleurs - et retourna à ses activités, réfléchissant à un moyen de le calmer.

Ezio n'avait pas remué d'un pouce depuis près d'une heure. Il ne bougea pas plus lorsqu'on lui intima de se lever. Il fut donc traîné, sans violence pourtant, dans une salle voisine, où il reconnu le jeune homme qui n'avait plus son bras, ainsi que les deux autres arabes. Ils étaient assis sur des matelas semblables à celui sur lequel il était auparavant. Son arrivé sembla déclencher un silence, et dès que l'homme qui l'avait traîné jusque-là referma la porte, le plus jeune d'entre eux s'approcha de lui. Ezio le regarda d'un œil vide. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, et pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, les deux autres non plus. Quels étaient leur noms déjà ?...

Le plus jeune des trois arabes posa sa main sur ses épaules avec un sourire triste et fatigué. Ezio se referma encore plus. Il était de plus en plus terrifié et ses pensées se tournaient vers Cesare mais le sentiment qui guidait ses pensées n'était pas de la haine. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, il voulait revoir le Borgia le reprendre avec lui et l'emmener chez lui, loin de tout ça. Le jeune arabe le prit dans ses bras, et ses autres camarades s'étaient approchés. Voilà, ses noms étaient revenu en tête : Kadar, Malik, Altaïr et Desmond. D'ailleurs, où était ce dernier ? Il ne l'avait pas vu, mais il était peut-être dans la salle. Il leva donc les yeux pour voir ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Les trois arabes s'étaient tous rapprocher de lui, posant chacun leurs mains sur ses épaules, le soutenant.

Ezio vit Desmond qui approchait lui aussi. Avec un autre jeune homme. Un blond avec une barbe naissante. Il lui rappelait Cesare en blond mais dans son regard, on voyait un agneau doux et non un taureau furieux. Le blond devait avoir quelques années de plus que lui mais la fatigue lui donnait un âge plus avancé. Il avait l'air d'être aussi d'origine latine.

Les deux garçons qui venaient d'arriver s'étaient assis près du jeune italien, le soutenant aussi. Ezio ne se retint pas de pleurer, il était terrorisé et s'était blottit dans les bras du garçon le plus proche de lui, et ce fut le meneur arabe, Altaïr. Il fut surpris du contact mais essaya d'apaiser les pleures même s'il savait comme tout le monde ce qui allait leur arriver.

Manifestement le blond qui venait d'arriver était là depuis plus longtemps qu'eux. Il ne retint pas plus son attention que cela, si ce n'est l'innocence par laquelle il brillait. Celui qui le laissait pleurer sur lui lâcha quelque mots de réconfort dans la langue d'usage qu'il avait appris sur le tas. Kadar, le plus jeune, se rappela qu'il avait lui aussi beaucoup pleuré à son arrivée. Il frissonna en se rappelant quel genre d'homme avait emporté le nouveau venu, la veille. L'italien n'avait pas dû chômer avec lui. Sa détresse était assez communicative, et bien vite tout le monde eut la mine basse. Un homme cria à travers la porte qu'ils feraient mieux de se reposer, que demain serait une longue journée pour eux. Chacun retourna sur son propre matelas, sauf Altaïr.

Le meneur se rapprocha de Malik, qui tremblait près de son frère. Le trio se serra sur le même matelas, tandis que Desmond restait près du blond. D'un geste, ce dernier invita Ezio à les rejoindre, ce qu'il déclina d'un signe de tête. Le blond acquiesça et ils se couchèrent tous, la petite pièce gardant la chaleur.

.

.

**A suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note d'auteur : **Bon, ce coup-ci, j'avoue qu'on a UN PEU abusé du lemon. Mais bon, il y en a à qui ça plaît, alors...

Bonne lecture !

Et désolée aux âmes sensibles.

.

.

.

.

.

Cesare était partit se coucher dès qu'il était arrivé chez lui. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il restait allongé, le bras sur le front, fixant le plafond et ses pensées tournées vers le jeune italien. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne connaissait ce môme que depuis la veille, et s'était servi de lui comme d'objet sexuel sans moralité. Il devait l'ignorer. Cela ne servait à rien de se lamenter sur le sort d'un gamin qu'il avait utilisé comme... comme trou pour se soulager. Le brun sera le point. Il se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment immoral mais devait abandonner ce jeune homme. Il n'allait quand même pas éprouver des sentiments pour une catin. Ces pensées lui tourmentèrent encore l'esprit et il finit par s'endormir tôt, bien avant l'heure du dîner, d'un sommeil encore plus agité que celui de la veille.

.

Ezio de son côté venait d'être réveillé, comme les autres, par des coups à la porte. On leurs signalait qu'ils devaient se rendre dans la pièce voisine. L'italien observa ses camarades. Les autres garçons se changeaient et mettaient chacun un costume de "serveur", c'est-à-dire un boxer moulant, un nœud papillon avec le "col de chemise", les minis manchettes blanches et les oreilles de latins avec la queue en pompon collée au boxer. Le blond qu'il avait rencontré quelques heures plus tôt lui tendit une tenue. Ezio était désorienté. Il croyait que sa robe de servante l'humiliait mais cette tenue - si c'en était une- n'était vraiment pas mieux!

Il n'osa même pas penser à l'aspect qu'il devait avoir lorsqu'il enfila sa " tenue de travail ". Car c'en était bien une, n'est-ce pas ? Il contempla ses compagnons vêtus ainsi. Ils avaient l'air aussi agacés que lui lorsqu'il avait dû mettre les vêtements ridicules chez Cesare. Mais aucun d'eux n'avaient le choix, et c'est donc la tête haute et le regard dur qu'ils sortirent de la petite pièce. L'homme qui les avaient réveillés sans ménagements il y a quelques minutes - sans doutes était-ce lui - lâcha un sifflement mi moqueur mi appréciateur en les voyant arriver. L'un des trois Arabes lui retourna un visage haineux, ce qui eu pour effet de calmer aussitôt l'homme. Instinctivement, Ezio resta très près du petit groupe. Les tenues étaient certes ridicules, mais flatteuses. Enfin, surtout ridicules.

L 'homme qui les avait sifflés les mena dans deux couloirs mal éclairés, et bientôt retentirent à leurs oreilles une musique étrange, qui semblait pulser dans les murs. Ezio aperçut du coin de l'œil le blond soupirer, et tout ses autres camarades assombrir leur regards. Il étaient tous déjà venus ici, la veille, sauf l'Italien. Il fut tenté de s'enfuir à toutes jambes lorsque l'homme poussa la porte.

Dès qu'elle fut ouverte, une lumière aveuglante, des odeurs de parfums d'encens, une chaleur étouffante et le rythme de la musique assaillirent tout leurs sens. L'homme leur donna à chacun un plateau garni de petits gâteaux et les poussa dans la pièce. Il y avait des divans partout, toute la pièce semblait matelassée dans des tons de couleur chaudes. Cette scène aurait pu être agréable si les divans avaient étés vides.

Ezio remarqua que le blond avait changé de personnalité. Même dans son regard on ne voyait plus l'agneau innocent. C'était peut-être sa façon de supporter ce malheur. L'italien remarqua que d'autres jeunes homme avaient fait de même, comme ses camarades arabes - probablement sous le conseil du blond- et il tenta de faire de même, enfin de retrouver son caractère insolent. Les jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la salle, suite à l'ordre de l'homme qui les avait sifflés.

Les chefs d'entreprises, cadres et mafieux étaient tous en costume. Certains étaient seuls tandis que d'autres venaient avec un ou deux amis ou collègues. Ezio observait les hommes tout en déambulant dans la salle. Il remarqua qu' Altaïr surveillait discrètement Malik et ce dernier veillait aussi discrètement sur son petit frère. Beaucoup d'hommes riches étaient assis sur les canapés en cuir et d'autres étaient débout et discutaient comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple réception. L'italien remarqua les regards de deux hommes qui s'était posé sur lui. Les deux regards étaient brûlant mais l'un était d'un magnifique violet et l'autre était d'un brun profond.

L'arrivée du petit groupe de serveurs provoqua à nouveau des sifflements appréciateurs, des rires pour la plupart et des paroles dans une langue inconnue, aux sonorités tranchantes mais mélodieuses à la fois. Ezio ne put identifier quel langage il venait d'entendre, et quelque part, s'en moquait un peu. Sous ses pieds il sentit la moquette le chatouiller lorsqu'il avança vers l'une des assemblées.

Les jeunes hommes se dispersèrent aux quatre coins de la pièce. Certains se déplacèrent avec aisance au milieu de tous ces riches dont les mains venaient parfois les effleurer, d'autres retenaient leurs sanglots lorsque un bras les enlaçaient et que des lèvres leur chuchotaient des mots qui leur faisaient peur. Des doigts piochaient dans les plateaux qu'ils portaient, d'autres plongeaient jouer avec leur tenue ridicule.

Ezio gardait au mieux son sang froid. Beaucoup d'hommes le regardaient, il était le nouveau du groupe. Son physique attirait plus que les deux regards qui s'étaient déjà posé sur lui. Beaucoup d'hommes riches avaient passé la quarantaine mais certains étaient assez jeune, pour leur niveau hiérarchique en tout cas. Certains frôlaient seulement la trentaine d'années. Il sentit des mains profiter de leurs rapprochements pour lui caresser les fesses ou le ventre.

Le mafieux à la chemise dorée et au regard violet, s'était levé de son fauteuil en cuir proche de celui de son ami et s'était approché d' Ezio par derrière et posa ses mains sur les hanches de ce dernier alors qu'il servait d'autres hommes en costumes qui l'admiraient. Ezio se raidit en sentant le contact étranger. Il faillit en lâcher son plateau, mais il décida de ne pas attirer encore plus l'attention. L'homme aux yeux violets avait le toucher doux - agréable, si l'on pouvait dire - mais il ne s'autorisa pas à réagir à ses caresses. Il avait déjà bien assez l'air d'une catin comme cela sans en plus se laisser aller. Il resta donc de marbre.

Les mains de l'inconnu se faisait de plus en plus joueuses, triturant la queue de lapin ridicule dont on avait affublé l'Italien. Il le sentait tirer doucement sur l'élastique du boxer, jusqu'à ce qu'il claque sur sa taille. C'en était trop. Il chercha du regard ses camarades, et vit avec compassion que le plus jeune des trois Arabes était dans la même situation que lui, ainsi que tous les autres. Mais où était passé le blond ? Fronçant les sourcils alors que l'inconnu - décidément très fort - commençait à jouer des lèvres contre son cou, il aperçut un groupe d'hommes en costumes noirs réunis en cercle. Il ne fut pas surpris d'y reconnaître le blond, qui reculait et se retrouvait maintenant piégé au milieu de ces hommes qui se resserraient autour de lui.

Ezio tenta de se décoller de son assaillant, la séparation de seulement quelques millimètres fut longue de seulement quelques secondes. L'italien sentait le souffle chaud du mafieux qui s'amusait avec lui sur sa nuque. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cet échange. Il se sentait encore plus humilié qu'avec Cesare. Il savait qu'il était tombé bien bas, mais là, il ne se demanda si il allait continuer de chuter ou non. Malgré cette perte d'estime pour soi qu'il s'écroulait elle aussi, le jeune garçon sentit encore les mains de son nouveau "maître" pour la soirée qui le tripotait de plus en plus. Ces mains en questions commençaient à le chauffer. Il ne comprenait pas, il n'avait pourtant pas envi de faire quoi que ce soit mais ces doigts laissaient des traces invisibles et brûlantes sur la peau du jeune homme. L'autre homme qui avait été en compagnie du mafieux c'était rejoint à eux, leur murmurant d'aller dans une des nombreuses chambres prévues pour des faits pas très catholiques

L'assistance s'était rapprochée du spectacle du blond qui était contraint de se replier de plus en plus sur lui même pour éviter tout contact avec ces hommes qui ne rêvaient que d'un seule et même chose. Ezio se sentit poussé par les deux hommes, et se laissa faire sans résistance. Il avait l'impression que son corps fonctionnait par automatisme. Il entendit une porte se refermer derrière eux trois. La peur lui donna la chair de poule, et il savait qu'elle pouvait se lire sur son visage. La musique continua de battre à travers la porte, plus diffuse, mais toujours présente, et bientôt retentirent les cris moqueurs des mafieux restés de l'autre côté. L'italien entendit clairement une exclamation qui le fit rougir par sa vulgarité.

Il se recentra sur ses propres problèmes, manifestés par un roux aux yeux violets et un brun si calculateur qu'il lui fit froid dans le dos. Leur regards se croisèrent un instant, et cela suffit à faire comprendre à Ezio qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre. Il crut voir naître un sourire sur les lèvres minces du roux, mais si fugace qu'il pensa l'avoir inventé. L'étreinte de la main du brun qui l'avait mené ici se resserra doucement sur le poignet d' Ezio, pour finalement revenir s'emmêler dans ses doigts. Ezio baissa la tête. Ce fut comme si ce serrement de main était la sentence d'un condamné à perpétuité. Ce sentiment se renforça lorsque des lèvres l'embrassèrent sans avertissement, le faisant plisser les yeux pour retenir des larmes.

Les deux corps étaient collés au jeune italien. Tandis que l'un, qui était dans son dos, lui laissait des marques dans le cou et jouait avec ses boutons de chair, l'autre l'embrassait en lui pelotant les fesses. Ezio en tremblait et ne savait que faire. Il répondait timidement aux baisers, ne voulant pas trop exciter son vis-à-vis. Le mafieux qui était derrière lui, avait sortit un billet assez conséquent, lui chuchotant " laisse-nous faire et tu auras tout l'argent que tu voudras".

La vue du billet à plusieurs chiffres fit ciller Ezio. Après tout, ce genre d'action allait devenir quotidienne pour lui, c'était sa nouvelle vie, et bien qu'elle ne l'enchante guère, il fut contraint d'accepter. Il ne pouvait de toute manière en aucun cas refuser, il doutait même qu'on lui laisse le choix. Il avait été acheté, avec les même billets qu'agitait le brun devant lui. Sa liberté s'était donc envolée, emportant avec elle tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. Mais il garda en lui la conviction qu'il prendrait sa revanche. Peut-être qu'à force d'argent, il se rachèterait. Et là, enfin là il irait retrouver l'homme qui l'avait réduit à cela.

C'est donc avec une nouvelle détermination qu'il se laissa examiner sous toutes les coutures par les deux hommes, sentant non sans une certaine gêne les mains le caresser, pincer par endroits, et s'attarder. Ce n'était pas désagréable ceci dit, et il répondit avec le mordant qu'il avait autrefois aux provocations des deux mafieux qui semblaient se délecter de son changement soudain.

Les deux hommes l'avaient poussé sur le lit, le plaçant au centre et lui attachant les mains aux angles du lit à l'aide de menottes. Il regardait les deux hommes se déshabiller tandis qu'il écartait les jambes sensuellement, lançant des regards aguicheurs pour les attirer. Si cela devait son quotidien, autant en profiter quand son ou ses maîtres de la soirée étaient mignons.

Les hommes étaient montés sur le lit. Continuant à s'attarder sur certains points de son corps. Le roux avait vite trouvé ses zones érogènes et en profitait désormais avec son ami. Ils enlevèrent accessoires ridicules et boxer du jeune homme. Voyant une érection naissance chez le jeune italien, ils n'hésitèrent pas à aller directement caresser son sexe et ses bourses. Le brun jouait avec l'angle d'un billet pour le chatouiller, créant de légers sursauts chez le captif.

Ezio souriait de toutes ses dents, comme totalement inconscient que ce qu'il lui arrivait était anormal. Il était loin d'ici, très loin de ce lit où il se sentait déjà durcir sous les faveurs généreuses de ses deux compagnons. Il était déjà en train de savourer une prochaine victoire. Cependant une légère douleur le tira de ses pensées, plus efficacement que le plaisir d'ailleurs. Le roux et le brun étaient incontestablement doués. Ils sentaient leur acquisition de la soirée commençait à lâcher quelques gémissements, et bientôt l'un d'eux prit en bouche le membre tandis que l'autre remontait lentement vers l'italien, éparpillant sur les draps quelques billets. La scène était au comble de la luxure, et cela ne fit qu'augmenter l'excitation des trois hommes.

Les caresses étaient de plus en plus audacieuses, et Ezio se concentra soudain beaucoup plus lorsqu'il sentit les longs va et vient humides sur lui. Le brun qui était remonté l'embrassait et étouffait ses plaintes de désir, et aussi de douleur lorsque le roux décida qu'il était temps de commencer leur affaire. Ses deux compagnons avaient décidés de s'occuper de son intimité. Jouant tous les deux avec l'anneau de chair avec synchronisation et pénétrèrent en même temps leurs doigts à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Les gémissement du garçon étaient étouffés par les baisers. Ezio n'avait pas le temps de reprendre son souffle. Quand l'un finissait de l'embrasser, l'autre revenait à la charge. Le manque d'air lui faisait tourner la tête. Les yeux fermés, il ne sentait que les doigts qui se croisaient et écartaient les parois de son intimité. Il se sentait titillé de l'intérieur. Il avait l'impression que ces doigts faisaient la course pour savoir qui serait les premiers à le faire éjaculer en touchant cette boule de nerfs si sensibles.

La douleur ne se sentait plus. Seul l'excitation se faisait sentir chez le jeune homme. Le roux avait enlevé ses doigts pour les re-pénétrer avec une pullule qu'il avait sorti de sa poche de pantalon. Ezio le savait : c'était de la drogue. Il ne pouvait rien faire de toute façon pour empêcher le mafieux de faire cela. Se sentir drogué était presque une chose commune désormais. Ezio agrippa les draps entre ses mains, se cambrant pendant que chaque effleurement à cet endroit le faisait tant souffrir et jouir à la fois. Il ouvrit plus amplement ses cuisses, offert aux regards gourmands. Il serra plus fort les couvertures lorsqu'il se sentit arriver au paroxysme du plaisir.

Il avait besoin de cette présence en lui. Il se mordit les lèvres avant de formuler sa demande, mais passa finalement outre à son image - quelle image ?... - et formula sa supplication en un long râle. Il ne s'adressa à aucun d'eux en particulier, aussi le roux releva la tête sans retirer ses doigts et le fixa de son regard violet, d'un air mi moqueur mi attendri, " S'il vous plaît... " .

Le brun ne manifesta d'aucune façon qu'il allait accéder à la demande du plus jeune, il resta concentré sur le corps suant et marqué par endroit du bel Italien, et sa voix qui dérivait. Le roux ne le quitta pas des yeux, et Ezio soutint son regard en une imploration muette. La bouche à demie ouverte, il respirait de plus en plus fort, et sentait la sueur perler sur ses tempes. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud dans cette pièce, et un autre type de chaleur n'arrangeait rien.

Le roux détourna avec un sourire presque moqueur. Prenant de sa main libre le visage de son ami brun, l'embrassant langoureusement. Excitant son partenaire par ses coups de langues sensuelles et excitant la fois Ezio par la vue. La drogue lui donnait envi d'être embrasser comme ça. Il voulait même plus. Il voulait cette présence en lui qu'il n'arrive même pas à avoir en suppliant du regard. Il se mordait la lèvre en regardant les deux hommes s'embrasser. Maintenant, même sa langue lui brûlait. Le mafieux au regard violet avait observé la réaction du jeune homme du coin de l'œil et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Lui et son ami s'étaient encore plus collés à son corps. Les trois érections se frottaient l'une contre les autres. Faisant gémir Ezio et excitant les deux autres. La voix du jeune homme qui déraillait comme cela pouvait faire tourner la tête à n'importe qui.

Il en souffrait, en mourrait. C'était une vraie torture. Le jeune italien les supplia de nouveau, avec une voix encore plus enivrée de plaisir. Le brun regardait aussi le roux. Tout le monde en avait envi. Il dut finir par accepter. Il se pencha vers l'oreille du jeune homme et lui susurra " Appelle-moi la Volpe, et mon camarade Niccolo quand tu gémira encore plus fort."

Les deux mafieux échangèrent un regard, et d'un commun accord le roux - La Volpe - accéda à la demande d' Ezio sans ménagement. Ce dernier étouffa son cri, et écarta encore plus les jambes. Cette sensation était indescriptible mais Ezio ne prit pas le temps de se la détailler. Il finissait par la connaître. Le brun frémissait d'impatience et la vision de son compagnon qui entamait une série de va-et-vient qui n'était pas prête de se terminer ne l'aidait pas le moins du monde. Il patientait - il ignorait s'il connaissait toujours le sens du mot "patience".

Le bruit des claquements des hanches de La Volpe contre Ezio résonnait à ses oreilles comme un appel insupportable. Il ne pouvait plus attendre ainsi. Il se rapprocha de l'Italien et se fit une place aux côtés de son camarade. " Tu vas vraiment prendre toi... ".

La Volpe ressortit d' Ezio pour lui enlever les menotte et le mettre assis face de lui tandis que Niccolo se glissait dernière le plus jeune. Les deux mafieux étaient donc face à face malgré le corps du plus jeune. Leurs sexes se touchaient, la Volpe les avait dans la main pour les placer au niveau de l'entrée du plus jeune. Le brun écarta encore un peu plus avec ses doigts les parois d' Ezio qui avaient l'air si serrées et il comprit qu'elles l'étaient lors de la pénétration. Ezio criait encore plus fort. L'excitation lui faisait perdre tout contact avec la réalité mais une douleur vive le ramenait à cette dernière. Heureusement pour lui, la douleur n'était pas aussi forte que le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Les deux mafieux mourraient aussi de plus en plus de plaisir. Sentir le contact avec le sexe de l'autre leurs faisait tourner la tête mais en plus, l'intérieur du jeune homme qui étaient vraiment étroit les rendait incontrôlable. Des râles venant du fond des leurs gorges se faisaient entendre. Râles et gémissement se mélangeaient pendant les va et viens.

Ils continuèrent ainsi sans variation un long moment. Ezio se sentait littéralement pilonné et était continuellement au bord de la jouissance. Il avait mal, bien sûr qu'il avait mal, mais il s'empalait volontairement. Ses pensées s'emmêlaient et plus rien n'avait de sens pour lui, à part ces deux hommes en lui et le plaisir qui le prenait. Chaque coup de hanches étaient un pas de plus vers l'extrême, et il suivait en rythme, criant si fort que même l'assemblée derrière la porte devait les entendre. C'était indéfinissable, la sensation de ne faire qu'un et que son plaisir soit trop grand pour un unique corps. Les deux hommes qui le prenaient étaient loin eux aussi, emportés dans un pur delirium de plaisir. Puis chacun eut sa libération, et l'un après l'autre ils se libérèrent pendant qu' Ezio tremblait sur le lit, le ventre souillé par sa propre semence tandis que se répandait sur les draps le liquide qui affluait hors de lui.

Il y avait un peu de sang mêlé à cela, et une fois les présences retirées la douleur reprenait sa place. Il tenta de l'ignorer, mais c'était trop fort. Les deux mafieux se relevèrent et se rhabillèrent, contemplant le jeune homme qu'ils laissaient sur le lit. La Volpe se recoiffa comme si de rien n'était et bientôt ils eurent l'apparence qu'ils avaient en entrant, propres, séduisants...

Ezio les regarda partir. Il avait vu le regard moqueur du mafieux aux yeux violets quand avait refermé la porte. L'odeur sentait le sexe et le sang. Des grosses coupures étaient éparpillées sur le sol et sur les draps. Alors ce serait ÇA son quotidien ? se demanda le jeune homme pendant que des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues et ses tempes.

.

.

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

**Note d'auteur : ** Non, pas taper... Je m'excuse réellement à tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire, mais Grimmynette publie plus vite que moi nos écrits, et à cause de pas mal de remue-ménage dans ma vie, je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir publier la suite.

Bref, je vous laisse savourer la suite ( pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas déjà lue du moins -_- ) et arrive avec le chapitre suivant très vite.

.

.

.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, bien plus loin de là, dans une villa sobre mais pas moins somptueuse, Micheletto servait le petit-déjeuner à un Cesare visiblement levé du pied gauche. Le serviteur s'en alla on ne sait où, peut-être pour pouvoir ranger le bazar magistral qu'avait mit son maître en rentrant d' Abstergo la veille. Les pièces de la villa étaient dans un état méconnaissable, les meubles étaient renversés, tout était sens-dessus-dessous, et y compris la pièce où le Borgia buvait un café qui lui brûla la gorge. Autour de lui des objets étaient dispersés dans le chaos le plus total. Il ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin de mettre la maison ainsi, ou faisait mine de ne pas s'en rappeler. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir envoyé valser tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée en rentrant, brisant par ailleurs quelques antiquités. Les portraits des couloirs étaient tombés, et il pensait même en avoir lacéré un d'eux. Le silence pesant de Micheletto laissait penser qu'il avait dû le malmener lui aussi, mais le brun n'en avait que faire, il avait besoin de se défouler.

Cesare s'approcha doucement de Michelleto qui ne bougeait pas. La crainte se lisait dans les yeux. Il connaissait son maître, ces excès de colère étaient rares mais très violents. Il savait encaisser les coups de Cesare et ne rien dire mais chaque coups lui faisaient plus mal au niveau de sa poitrine qu'à n'importe quel autre partie de son corps. Voyant le Borgia s'approchait de lui. Il appréhendait quand même les prochaines minutes et secondes à venir. Le Borgia posa sa main sur la joue de son majordome pour la glisser sur son menton et faire lever le visage de son ami. Malgré le col assez serré pour éviter que l'on voit son cou, des marques bleuâtres dépassées le tissu pour remonter vers la mâchoire. À la couleur, le centre de l'hématome était bien plus bas mais la blessure interne était assez conséquente. Cesare enleva la cravate et déboutonna la chemise du majordome qui se laissa faire pour observer cette blessure. Il fut presque choqué à la vue de ce torse bien que agréablement sculpté, couvert d'hématomes et de quelques entailles.

La beauté du corps du majordome était soudain complètement éclipsée par les marques qui le striaient. Le Borgia se demanda si c'était vraiment lui qui avait frappé ainsi son meilleur serviteur en voyant la gravité des traces. Ses doigts avaient laissé une marque bleue sur les épaules de Micheletto, qu'il avait dû secouer comme un prunier la veille. Le majordome baissait les yeux. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de son maître, d'autant plus que les vraies blessures qui l'entaillaient n'étaient pas corporelles pour le moins du monde. Il attendait la remarque acide qu'allait lui faire Cesare, le commentaire méprisant, la claque verbale qui était d'usage. Mais au contraire le brun ne laissa échapper aucun mot. Il était littéralement tétanisé par la violence dont il avait fait preuve. Oh bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois et sans aucun doute pas la dernière, mais les fois précédentes les dégâts au matin étaient bien moins visibles. Il suivait du regard les marques qui arpentait le torse pâle. Les cicatrices se détachaient avec une netteté effroyable sur la peau du majordome, et Cesare se sentait de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient. À son tour il baissa les yeux et lâcha Micheletto, qui resta sans bouger.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi violent? Comment avait-il pu agir ainsi? Cesare regardait le sol, comme si, avec les quatre murs qui l'entouraient et le plafond il le fixaient avec mépris. Le Borgia se souvenait seulement être aller se coucher après avoir briser quelques meubles. Pas avoir mit en désordre toute sa maison et il ne se rappela surtout pas avoir frapper Michelleto. Avait-il était aussi odieux à cause de ... quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Le majordome eut des sueurs froides en sentant son maître lâcher ses épaules. Il attendit un nouveau coup. Le silence sembla les écraser. Après une minute entière, Micheletto releva les yeux vers son maître. Ce dernier restait immobile. Cesare ne savait que dire. Après une courte hésitation il remonta la chemise de son serviteur sur lui, masquant à sa vue les ecchymoses assassines. Pour la première fois de sa vie, ou en tout cas du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, il lâcha un mot qui hérissa Micheletto. « Désolé. »

Dire que le majordome était surpris était en-dessous de la réalité. Il scruta du regard le visage du Borgia et y chercha la moquerie, l'ironie qui briserait sa tentative de pardon. Mais il ne trouva rien ; les yeux de Cesare fixait un point au sol, comme un enfant pris en faute. Il eut envie de le consoler mais se ravisa, car il avait tout de même un peu de rancœur. Au lieu de cela il quitta la pièce et laissa le Borgia seul.

Les jambes de Cesare cédèrent finalement sous le poids de la faute. Laissant le brun sur les genoux qui se recroquevillait comme pour faire une prière. Que lui avait-il prit? Il se connaissait. Il se savait de caractère colérique mais... au point de maltraiter quelqu'un comme ça. Surtout son seul ami. Des bribes de souvenirs remontaient, aussi percutant et tranchant que des poignards. C'était ça la culpabilité? Souffrir de ses actes? C'était bien la première fois que le Borgia ressentait ça. Maintenant, ses cuisses cédèrent aussi sous ce poids immense, asseyant Cesare qui avait rapproché ses genoux de sa poitrine. Il lança tombé sa tête pour que son front soit au contact des genoux serrés par ses bras. Il resta longtemps comme ça. Seul, au milieu de cette pièce où tous les meubles brisés comblaient le vides sur le sol.

Il perdit la notion du temps et resta prostré ainsi, assailli par cette nouvelle sensation de regret. Il se sentait mal, terriblement mal et ne savait pas le moins du monde comment gérer cela. Ses jambes commençaient à trembler, et cela aussi était nouveau. Quelque part en lui il se dit que c'était jusque là la pire émotion qu'il ait jamais ressenti. Il se mordit les lèvres et respira plus fort. Et une impression qui lui était bien plus commune lui revint à l'esprit. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait mis dans un tel état déjà ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait forcé à malmener Micheletto, qu'il soupçonnait par ailleurs de rester près de lui pour d'autres raisons que son salaire mirobolant ? Qu'est-ce qui le mettait aussi minable ?

La réponse à toutes ses questions se matérialisa à lui sous la forme d'un sourire provocant suivi d'un regard de braise. Un son résonna à ses oreilles, et ce son, qu'il autrefois avait adoré, le répugnait désormais. C'était un prénom.

« Ezio. »

Aurait-il eu le coup de foudre pour ce jeune garçon? Si oui, en tout cas ça ne serait sûrement pas réciproque. Surtout pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Même si le jeune italien ne lui pardonnera jamais, il pourrait au moins le tiré de la misère qu'il avait créé lui-même au garçon.

Levant enfin la tête, il regarda par la fenêtre. Le ciel commençait à rougir pour annoncer le crépuscule. Il devait se dépêcher pour récupérer Ezio, espérant que sa deuxième soirée avec pervers les plus riches de New York n'avait pas commencé. Il se dressa tellement vite sur ces jambes que ça tête tournait mais il n'en prit pas compte et commença à mettre ses chaussure pour partir en voiture en direction d' Abstergo.

Micheletto le vit passer devant lui à toute vitesse, décoiffé et les joues rouges. Il eut une pensée coupable à la vue du visage essoufflé de son maître, et lui tint la porte de la villa alors qu'il se précipitait vers la voiture luxueuse. Le majordome vit l'engin démarrer en trombe et ne laisser que de la poussière en un grand nuage derrière lui. Cesare dépassa largement les limites de vitesse autorisées jusqu'au siège d' Abstergo, écrasant accélérateur et délaissant totalement la pédale de frein. Les vitres teintées cachèrent aux rares passants le visage du Borgia, qui avait l'expression d'un homme poursuivi par le diable. Il entra dans les sous-sols et se gara, laissant des traces noires sur le bitume du parking.

Il sortit et claqua la porte de la voiture, qui émit un " bip-bip " en se refermant si brutalement que la vitre se brisa. Il allait encore casquer pour l'assurance, mais cette pensée n'effleura même pas le brun qui partit en courant dans le labyrinthe de couloirs. Une musique suave frappa ses oreilles au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de sa destination.

Il arriva devant cette porte en bois où se trouvait "l'antichambre" de la grande salle où étaient hommes riches et prostitués. Il s'était à peine arrêté une seconde pour ouvrir la porte assez fort pour qu'elle sorte de ses gonds. Il alla voir Juan pour savoir si il avait déjà lâché les "lapins" pour les vautours qu'étaient ces mafieux et hommes d'affaire. Malheureusement, Juan l'avait fait. Le regard de Cesare avait été pendant quelques instants aussi tranchant qu'une guillotine. Le plus jeune Borgia se précipita donc dans la grande pièce. Personne n'avait fait attention à lui. Il lui arrivait parfois de venir voir si tout se passait bien pour les clients. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Il était maintenant presque écœuré pour ces pauvres gosses qui se faisaient tripoter par ces pervers qui pour la plupart avaient un âge assez avancé.

Il se déplaça rapidement entre les personnes et les canapés en cuir. Certains hommes ne se gênaient pas pour le reluquer comme s'il faisait parti des prostitués. Il se contint suffisamment pour ne pas balancer son poing sur un des gros clients qui le matait. Il trouva enfin sa perle, un homme chauve de forte carrure qui tenait déjà par la hanches l'arabe qui avait la même cicatrice qu' Ezio. Il l'emmenait dans une chambre. Le sang de Cesare ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita le plus vite possible pour arrêter cet homme.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il allait faire lorsqu'il se mit à courir vers l'homme en slalomant entre les mafieux. L'homme chauve avait déjà la porte de la chambre, et Cesare attrapa l'arabe et le força à le regarder. Malgré sa condition, le jeune homme le regarda comme on examinerait un insecte avant de l'écraser. Il émanait une telle énergie de cet homme que le Borgia fut un instant décontenancé. Ce n'étaient pas les yeux d'un jeune prostitué terrifié et soumis, non, c'était les yeux d'un homme sage qui luttait avec toute la force qui lui restait, et il y avait dans son regard une majesté étrange. Mais il se ressaisit vite et demanda avec toute l'autorité dont il était capable : « Où est Ezio ? »

L'arabe resta muet. Cesare le tenait par les deux épaules, mais il sentit bientôt un tapotement sur la sienne qui indiquait que quelqu'un requérait son attention. Il tourna la tête vers le chauve bien bâti qui l'interpellait ainsi et le regardait d'un air maussade. Cesare répondit à l'indignation muette de son vis-à-vis par un grognement expéditif. Il se reporta sur l'arabe et réitéra sa question. Le Borgia ne reçut qu'un signe de tête de sa part, et il ne le lâcha que lorsqu'il comprit qu'il lui indiquait un coin de la grande pièce où les mafieux parlaient fort.

Et en effet, le ton montait à côté. Cesare entendit des sifflements admiratifs et quitta la petite chambre, laissant le jeune homme aux mains du chauve. Le brun se dirigea vers un petit cercle qui s'était formé, et en son centre il voyait une barre transversale. Se doutant de ce qu'il allait découvrir, il écarta la petite foule et se retrouva au premier rang pour admirer l'italien et un blond dont sa beauté était quasi égale à celle du premier. Des hommes balançaient des billets, les incitant à s'embrasser et à se caresser. Les deux jeunes hommes à la beauté incontrôlable s'étaient mis face à face, laissant la barre de métal entre eux pour s'embrasser. Les admirateurs laissaient des billets, sifflaient et incitaient les deux garçons à aller plus loin. Ils s'embrassaient maintenant langoureusement. Se déplaçant pour ne plus avoir la barre de métal entre eux. Ezio avait encerclé le cou de son partenaire de ses bras pour approfondir le baiser tandis que le blond lui pelotait les fesses.

De la pure pornographie. Cela dégouttait Cesare alors que les autres étaient satisfaits et excités. Ils continuaient à lancer des grosses coupures pour voir les deux jeunes hommes continuer alors qu'ils faisaient ça à contre-cœur. Le blond avait plongé dans le cou de son partenaire pour le lécher. Ses mains avaient remonté au niveau des tétons roses du jeune brun pour les pincer. Ezio gémissait comme une vraie catin. Les cris du garçon rendaient fous les mafieux qui se retenaient de les prendre pour les sauter.

Cesare ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il prit le bras d' Ezio et le sépara du blond. Le regard du blond croisa celui du Borgia. Il avait le même que celui de l'arabe à la cicatrice. Aussi dur et pourtant sage. Ezio lui, venait de sortir de ses pensées vides pour oublier où il était quand il fut tiré par cette main encore inconnu avant qu'il lève les yeux pour reconnaître Cesare. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou devait avoir peur de lui à ce moment-là.

Les sifflements cessèrent un instant, mais le blond reprit sa danse en solitaire et attira ainsi l'attention sur lui. Cesare tira l'italien plus loin du rassemblement et ne le lâcha que lorsqu'il furent hors de la pièce et que la musique suave ne soit qu'un lointain bourdonnement. Ezio se tut, et le Borgia ne sut que dire. Il se contentèrent de se détailler mutuellement du regard. Ezio constata que les cernes du brun s'étaient encore creusées, et qu'une ride d'inquiétude barrait désormais son front. Il le trouva changé, mais peut-être était-ce simplement le fait que cette fois Cesare n'était pas fou de désir ou de colère. Ses cheveux partaient en épis par endroits, lui qui d'habitude faisait attention sa tenue au millimètre près semblait débraillé maintenant. De son côté, Cesare contemplait avec effarement les traces que pouvaient laisser quelques temps dans cet endroit. L' Italien ne portait qu'un short moulant noir, et laissait ainsi voir les marques qui striaient son corps. Il ressembla un peu à Micheletto à cet instant, plein de rancœur et de tristesse, mais silencieux.

La comparaison intérieure lacéra le cœur du Borgia. Une fois de plus il voyait le résultat de sa colère et de son désir jamais maîtrisés. Il prit l'avant-bras d' Ezio et suivit des yeux les bleus qui le marquaient. Il avait souvent dû être tiré de sa danse sans ménagement et être pris de la même façon, ce qui expliquaient les morsures qu'il avait dans le cou. Chaque centimètres carré de la peau d' Ezio était blessé, et une fois encore les vraies cicatrices n'étaient pas visibles. Le Borgia avait remarqué que l'italien boitait lorsqu'il l'avait entraîné loin de tout ces porcs avides de chair à souiller, et il comprit que la douceur n'avait pas été de mise, et ce dans tous les cas. Mais le plus grand changement était dans le regard du plus jeune. Il s'était endurci, et la provocation joyeuse avait laissé place à un froid mépris continuel. Il était comme assombri, comme si cela faisait des siècles qu'il ne s'était pas allumé dans un sourire éclatant qu'il lui avait offert , la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la voiture mal garée du chef d' Abstergo. Cesare enleva son t-shirt, se rendant torse-nu, pour le donner à Ezio qui le prit avec hésitation mais qui finit par le mettre sur son dos. Ezio alla sur le siège passager sous le regard inquiet de Cesare qui s'étonna qu' Ezio entre dans sa voiture. Il se plaça donc à son siège et démarra la voiture. Il avait tendu sa main vers la joue d' Ezio pour caresser cette dernière mais le jeune homme avait fait un mouvement de recul. Comme par peur.

Sa main se reposa donc sur le volant. Le regard du Borgia s'assombrit. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas comme ces hommes. Il était comme eux, et en plus, il était même pire qu'eux. Il prononça un « Désolé». C'était la deuxième fois de sa vie qu'il pensait à ce qu'il disait en terme d'excuse. Cela s'entendait. La voix du plus vieux était brisée que légèrement par une boule que Cesare sentait au fond de sa gorge. Ezio n'avait tourné sa tête que de quelques millimètres mais il la tourna suffisamment pour que Cesare remarque que l'italien avait réagit.

« Je sais que tu me détestes. Je sais que tu haïs que cet endroit que tu viens de quitter et tu ne le reverra plus jamais. Tu vivras chez moi. Si tu le souhaite, tu auras la chambre la plus éloignée de la mienne. Mais sache que je suis désolé.» Furent les paroles de Cesare qui cassèrent le silence et qui résonnèrent dans le crâne d' Ezio. Le silence revint rapidement jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent chez le Borgia.

Ezio hésita avant d'ouvrir la portière, et il resta quelques secondes seul dans la voiture tandis que Cesare l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Cette maison lui hérissait littéralement le poil. Mais une vie ici serait sans doute moins pénible qu'en tant que putain à Abstergo, d'autant plus que le Borgia semblait avoir radicalement changé de personnalité. Où étaient passés sa presque bestialité, sa fureur continuelle et son caractère dominant ? La question resta en suspense dans l'esprit de l'Italien, qui ouvrit la portière et la referma, marchant pieds nus sur les graviers devant l'entrée de la villa. Cesare le regarda progresser en boitillant, et refréna l'envie de l'aider à rejoindre sa maison, de le porter loin des horreurs qu'il avait subi.

L'italien conserva tout de même sa fierté et ignora dédaigneusement le secours que lui offrait le bras que lui tendit Cesare lorsqu'il arriva sur le perron. Il passa la porte et redécouvrit l'entrée familière, celle qu'il avait espéré revoir tout en continuant de craindre sa vue. Il constata que Micheletto balayait consciencieusement des plumes qui semblaient avoir été arrachées d'oreillers éventrés, qui reposaient plus loin. La pagaille ambiante lui fit dresser un sourcil, mais moins que ceux du domestique lorsqu'il le vit, vêtu du tee-shirt de Cesare, qui lui avançait torse nu, le regard visiblement à des lieues de la villa saccagée.

La surprise de Micheletto brisa le cœur de ce dernier. Encore lui? Son Maître était si attaché à ce gamin? Il fit mine d'ignorer les deux nouveaux arrivant et continua son travail tandis que Cesare emmenait Ezio à la salle de bain qui se trouvait à l'étage. Ezio boitait encore plus quand il montait les escaliers et donc sous les protestations du plus jeune, le Borgia le porta dans ses bras jusqu'à la salle de bain et le posa délicatement sur l'unique chaise de la pièce. Il sortit le nécessaire pour soigner les blessures ouvertes de l'Italien et s'occupa du garçon qui dû de laissait faire. L'atmosphère était lourd à cause du silence qui était présent depuis un long moment maintenant. Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. L'un attendait que l'autre dise quelques chose. Cesare était délicat dans ses gestes. Ce qui surprenait Ezio. Il l'aurait cru plus brutal mais non. Il ne faisait pas mal. Seule la douleur qui était déjà présente lui faisait mal.

Le Borgia passait lentement les compresses sur le cou du plus jeune, en particulier l'une d'elles qui avait l'air de dater de quelques heures plus tôt à peine. Il vit que l'Italien grimaça lorsqu'il passa dessus, aussi il ne s'y attarda pas. Il se concentrait pour ne pas faire de geste brusque, ne pas commettre d'erreur envers lui qui aurait pu le faire se sentir menacé. C'était comme s'il avait recueilli un petit animal blessé qui pouvait le mordre à tout moment. À un certain moment il y eut un gros malaise lorsque Cesare leva les bras d' Ezio pour lui faire enlever son tee shirt afin d'examiner les blessures sur son torse, mais l'Italien prit cela mal et détourna la tête en plissant les paupières. Sa respiration se bloqua, et il attendit que le Borgia le touche.

Le brun remarqua sur-le-champ qu'il le brusquait, mais il n'arrêta pas son geste pour autant et lui enleva son haut. Il veilla à ne pas le toucher directement avec ses mains, et seules les compresses effleurèrent Ezio. Ce dernier rouvrit un œil méfiant en sentant que Cesare ne le touchait pas. Sa suspicion laissa place à l'étonnement et il contempla le brun le soigner méticuleusement, sans jamais faire le moindre écart de conduite. Rien de ce qu'il touchait était pour le plaisir, c'était dans un but uniquement médical. Même lorsqu'il soigna les marques sur ses cuisses il ne se laissa pas aller à remonter plus haut, jamais il ne céda au désir de toucher plus que nécessaire. Et même lorsque ce fut terminer et qu'il se releva, il ne se penchant pas pour embrasser les lèvres tentatrices. Il indiqua oralement de façon vague qu'il pouvait choisir la chambre qu'il voudrait, et quitta la pièce.

L'italien se leva de la chaise avec difficulté et se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son propre visage, et de manière négative. Avec un sanglot silencieux, il prit appui sur le lavabo dessous le miroir et baissa la tête, laissant ses cheveux recouvrir son visage ravagé par un stress trop longtemps contenu.

.

.

**A suivre **


	6. Chapter 6

**Note d'auteur : **Et la suite, pour les grands courageux qui lisent encore une retardaire pareille !

.

.

.

.

Cesare était sorti de la salle de bain. Il avait laissé Ezio seul, il en avait besoin. Ils en avaient besoin. Ezio était trop choqué de ce qu'il avait vécu et le brun de ce qu'il avait vu. Comment avait-il pu laisser ce pauvre gamin aux mains de ces monstres avides de sexe. Ses pas dans le couloirs s'accélérèrent à cette pensée. Il commençait à être en colère. En colère contre lui-même et devait se calmer. Briser d'autre meubles ne servirait à rien à part effrayer encore plus le jeune italien. Il sortit donc dans le jardin et s'essaya sur une chaise longue près de la grande piscine. Il s'alluma une cigarette pour calmer ses nerfs qui commençaient à être à vif et regarda les nuages sombres qui cachaient le soleil rougeoyant laissant bientôt place aux premières étoiles. L'air frais du soir lui faisait du bien. Tout comme sa deuxième cigarette qui finissait de brûler.

Il aspira une bouffée assassine qui ressortit quelques secondes plus tard en de claires volutes qui remontèrent haut sur le ciel qui s'assombrissait à vue d'œil, faisant disparaître ce soleil aux allures de boule de feu. Ce ciel était à l'image de l'esprit du Borgia. Il laissait la fumée le soulager, et en même temps qu'elle lui mordait la gorge et empoisonnait ses poumons, il se détendait.

Le bout de la cigarette crépita, alors qu'elle commençait à s'éteindre petit à petit sur les lèvres du brun. Il la jeta, la piétina, et en reprit une autre. Le briquet brilla un instant dans l'obscurité naissante, éclairant un instant le visage vide d'expression de Cesare. Il résistait à une pulsion de briser à nouveau tout ce qui lui tomberait sous la main et n'avait pas déjà succombé la première fois. Le soleil finit par disparaître complètement, au même rythme que la haine du Borgia. L'astre se refléta une dernière fois dans la piscine, puis ce fut les ténèbres. On ne verrait pas la lune ce soir, le ciel était trop nuageux, songea le brun en l'observant. Il baissa les yeux et fixa un point dans l'obscurité, impassible. Il se leva et écrasa sa troisième cigarette, sans la terminer.

Il se releva enfin, retournant vers la maison. Il constata Micheletto et les domestiques avaient enfin finis de ranger la maison et demanda au premier de préparer un plateau repas pour le nouvel arrivant et de le lui donner, il voulait être le seul à le voir. D'après Michelleto, le garçon avait prit la chambre la plus isolée. Cesare s'y attendait. Pourtant cela le rendait presque triste de voir Ezio dans cet état, mais c'était de sa faute et il le savait bien.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le Borgia partit la cuisine avec son plateau, traversant les couloirs de la maison. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas plus grande que ce qu'elle n'était déjà, pensa le brun. Il arriva enfin devant la porte, le cœur battant. Comme au moment où ils étaient à la salle de bain. Il ne l'avait pas montré. Son but était purement médical, certes, mais son cœur battait tellement vite à ce moment-là. De plus, chaque arrêts que faisait son organe vital en voyant les blessures avait accentué son rythme cardiaque irrégulier.

Il tapa doucement à la porte. Un « entrez » peu fort mais compréhensible se fit entendre et Cesare s'exécuta. Il poussa la porte, incertain. L'italien était assis sur un rebord du lit dans une posture clairement défensive. Il l'observait, et s'attendait visiblement à ce qu'il appelait un coup fourré. Quand est-ce que le Borgia allait reprendre son véritable visage et l'agresser ? Quand est-ce qu'il allait déraper et ne plus rien maîtriser ?

Sur le pas de la porte, le brun se faisait visiblement les mêmes réflexions. Il savait qu'il était un prédateur, il n'y pouvait rien, c'était dans sa nature. Mais quelque chose dans le jeune homme le poussait à se contrôler, au moins un peu. Cependant dès qu'il quitterait la villa, où dès que ça en serait trop pour lui, il craquerait. Sa vraie nature reprendrait le dessus, et il redeviendrait celui qu'il était. Cet Italien l'avait dressé, alors que l'inverse aurait dû ce produire. Il était devenu... faible. Et ça n'était pas tolérable. Pourtant comme la nuit dernière où il n'avait pu endiguer sa rage et sa violence, il ne parvenait pas à stopper cette vague de tendresse, de faiblesse qui le prenait face à Ezio.

Cesare avança vers la table pour poser la plateau tandis qu' Ezio le fixait et le suivait du regard. Ezio mourrait de faim. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis son départ. Il avait entamé une grève de la faim dès qu'il était entré dans cet enfer. Cesare s'écarta un peu de la table et laissa Ezio s'approcher avec méfiance. Le plus vieux pris l'une des deux chaises qui accompagnaient la table et s'assit pour observer l'italien s'asseoir à son tour et manger.

Ezio repensa à la drogue qui avait été dans la nourriture le soir où Cesare l'avait emmené chez lui pour la première fois et s'arrêta net de manger. Le Borgia vit le jeune homme se figer dans ses gestes. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement du plus jeune et lui demanda calmement ce qui n'allait pas. Le plus jeune lui répondit timidement « la drogue... ». À ce moment, il se rappela aussi ce qu'il s'était passé deux jours plus tôt. Cesare se leva doucement et rangea la chaise calmement. Il s'approcha d' Ezio qui se figea, lui chuchotant un «Il n'y en a pas...» avant de lui embrasser la tempe et quitter la pièce. Le brun ferma la porte, et laissa quelques instants sa main sur la poignée, indécis. Après une courte hésitation, il se dit qu'il avait fait le bon choix et marcha à pas lents dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il fallait apprivoiser Ezio. Il s'était laissé tenter à l'embrasser, vite, mais il l'avait fait, puis il avait quitté la pièce. Pas question de lui imposer sa présence.

Ezio ne se remit à bouger qu'après avoir entendu la démarche du Borgia s'éloigner de sa chambre. Il toucha la tempe qu'il avait embrassé. C'était indéfinissable, mais précis. Le frisson qui l'avait envahi à cet instant n'était pas un frémissement d'horreur cette fois. Mais il avait tant été touché ces derniers temps qu'il ne savait plus trop comment interpréter les contacts. Mais pour une fois, celui-ci n'avait rien eu de prédateur, sexuel ou autre atrocité auquel il s'était habitué. Cette embrassade était juste... amicale ? Non. C'était trop protecteur pour être cela. Le jeune homme se remit à manger, perdu dans ses pensées. La nuit allait être longue.

Un moment, il eut la pulsion de rejoindre le brun, mais il la repoussa aussi vite qu'elle lui était venue. Il avait encore trop peur pour oser quoi que ce soit. Il termina son repas, enleva le tee shirt de Cesare et se coucha. Le contact de drap propres qui allait servir seulement pour qu'il dorme lui fit du bien et il s'endormit rapidement sous la chaleur des couettes.

Le lendemain matin, Ezio fut réveillé par Michelleto qui avait ouvert les rideau, laissant entrer les rayons du soleil pour éclairer la grande chambre. Le majordome lui lança un bonjour froid et lui annonça que des serviettes de bain, ainsi que des gants et d'autres affaires étaient prêtes dans la salles d'eau, et partit après avoir posé des vêtements propres ainsi qu'un boxer propre sur la table où il avait mangé la veille .Après que son esprit soit sortit du brouillard du sommeil, Ezio se leva et s'approcha de la table tandis que Michelleto fermait la porte de sa chambre. Une feuille dépassait de la poche de la chemise. Il la tira et la lu. "Ces vêtements sont un peu grand mais ils feront l'affaire. Cet après-midi Michelleto t'achètera des vêtements à ta taille quand tu la lui dira à midi. Désolé mais tu mangeras avec moi dans la salle à manger. Tu ne vas quand même pas t'isoler éternellement dans ta chambre même si c'est compréhensible après ce que tu as vécu. Cesare." Ces quelques phrases étonnèrent un peu Ezio mais il ne tilta pas plus que cela et parti prendre un bain pour se détendre.

Il fit couler l'eau chaude dans la salle de bain, posant les vêtements sur une étagère. Il s'assit sur la chaise où l'avait soigné Cesare le soir même en attendant que la baignoire soit pleine. Il relut le mot du Borgia, tentant d'y déceler une allusion à l'embrassade, ou une menace. Le miroir était déjà couvert de buée; et il n'avait rien trouvé. Il glissa le mot dans une poche, et s'allongea dans l'eau. L'italien ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de contentement quand la chaleur lui délia les muscles. Ce que c'était reposant ! Les douches froides obligatoires d' Abstergo n'avaient évidement pas le même confort que celui dans lequel il baignait maintenant. Il eut une pensée coupable pour ses compagnons d'infortune, mais se ravisa en se rappelant sa propre situation.

Cependant il préféra simplement se laver et ne pas trop s'attarder dans l'eau. Il se sentait presque coupable de profiter d'un tel luxe en pensant à ses camarades. Il se releva et vida l'eau après quelques minutes à se prélasser dans la chaleur réconfortante. Se séchant avec une serviette blanche, il enfila les vêtements qu'on lui avait apporté et mit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux mouillés.

Ses cernes semblaient s'arranger quelque peu, mais ce n'était pas la première préoccupation d' Ezio. Le trajet de la chambre à la salle de bain avait été un supplice, mais même à lui il tentait de se cacher la douleur qui le dévorait à chaque pas. Il lui restait toujours sa fierté pour lui intimer de ne pas fléchir à cause d'une douleur au derrière, que diable. Il se tint aux murs pour ne pas tomber, et se retrouva facilement dans la villa familière.

Le temps perdait son importance dans ces moments là. Ces moments de doute. Ces moments sombres. Mais aussi quand on était heureux. Les heures semblaient des secondes. Tout défilait. Comme les minutes, en cet instant où midi semblait une échéance de condamnation à la peine capitale. Le sauveur d' Ezio s'avérait parfois être également son bourreau. L'italien regardait les minutes passer vite, beaucoup trop vite. Il ne lâchait pas le réveil des yeux, guettant le moment où il devrait se traîner face à Cesare. Onze heures. Onze heures et demie. Midi moins le quart. Midi moins dix...

Lorsqu'il ne resta que cinq minutes, il décida de se lever. L'action physique lui fut pénible, mais l'action morale était carrément douloureuse. Il se dressa en position assise et se leva complètement, bien droit sur ses jambes. Il poussa la porte de la chambre, qui grinça d'un son sinistre, comme pour ponctuer son état d'esprit précaire. Il referma la porte, mal à l'aise. Il fit quelques pas sans se tenir, pour tenter de se donner contenance - pas question d'arriver boitillant devant le Borgia ! - et se sentit comme un enfant qui apprendrait à marcher. Il titubait sur le bas du pantalon trop grand qu'il portait, et manqua plusieurs fois de tomber. La douleur était bien présente et ne voulait pas se faire oublier. Il en fut ainsi jusqu'à ce qu' Ezio parvienne à la salle à manger où le brun l'attendait, en jean et tee shirt. Cesare remarqua tout de suite l'effort pour paraître digne d' Ezio, et réprima un souhait de l'aider. Ce serait encore plus dégradant pour lui.

Cesare regarda l'italien s'asseoir à sa place. Il avait vu son regard effrayé malgré la détermination de sa fierté. Il se demanda si l'emmener ici avait été finalement une bonne idée. Michelleto arriva et demanda à Ezio sa taille pour lui acheter les vêtements. Ezio hésita, se demandant si il n'avait encore avoir à porter une robe ou une tenue ridicule mais annonça finalement sa taille au majordome qui partit juste après la réponse. Des domestiques arrivèrent pour prendre la place de Michelleto et remplir les assiettes en porcelaine. Une fois les domestiques partis, le jeune garçon hésita s'il pouvait faire confiance au maître des lieux et manger. Il finit par piquer dans son assiette et à goûter à la viande et aux légumes préparés.

Cesare l'observait du coin de l'œil, inquiet. Il se demandait encore pourquoi avait-il ramené ce garçon ici. Pourquoi s' inquiétait-il pour lui? Ressentait-il vraiment des sentiments pour Ezio ? Il savait qu'il avait été un monstre avec lui, comme il l'a été avec d'autre mais c'était la première fois qu'il voulait réellement se faire pardonner. Surtout que si on regardait même de loin les actes qu'il avait fait, c'était impardonnable. Donc il avait de très faible chances de pouvoir réparer ses fautes. Quand arriva le dessert, il constata que son vis-à-vis avait l'air d'être autant dans le doute que lui - si ce n'était pas plus.

Cesare Borgia n'était pas le genre d'homme à ressentir de la culpabilité ou à avoir les moindres scrupules à offrir à des porcs des jeunes beautés venues d'ailleurs dans le but de les brosser dans le sens du poil. Alors pourquoi ramenait-il chez lui cet Italien, duquel il avait déjà retiré tout le plaisir qu'il pouvait lui donner ? Sa résistance lui avait plu, et il avait tiré profit du corps sans défauts d' Ezio plus que nécessaire. Mais pourtant il le gardait chez lui, alors que sa place était dans les sous-sols d' Abstergo, avec les autres catins. Au final c'était le brun qui se retrouvait à la botte du jeune homme, et non l'inverse. Ezio se posait les mêmes questions, alors qu'ils dégustaient le dessert dans un silence total, coupé seulement par les bruits des couverts qui s'entrechoquaient. Leurs interrogations restaient cependant sans réponses - en apparence uniquement.

Une fois leur assiettes vides, ils restèrent assis, ne sachant l'un comme l'autre quel comportement ils pourraient bien adopter. Cesare rompit le silence : « Est-ce que tu veux sortir un peu ? » Ezio se demanda se qui se cachait derrière l'invitation, mais hocha finalement la tête en se disant que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas profité du soleil.

Le Borgia se leva et tendit sa main vers Ezio pour qu'il l'aide à se lever mais dernier repoussa cette main qui se voulait aidante et se dressa tant bien que mal sur ses deux pieds. Cesare marcha doucement dans les couloirs pour que le plus jeune ne soit pas trop à la traîne. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent sur la terrasse qui avait en vue l'immense jardin de la villa. Le soleil ne fut pas le seul à éblouir le jeune italien. Le jardin n'avait pas du tout la même atmosphère. Tout paraissait paisible. Rien n'avait l'air oppressant. La brise soufflait tranquillement, agitant avec douceur les cheveux des deux hommes.

« Où veux-tu aller ? » demanda le brun. Ezio hésita. Il cherchait un double sens à aux paroles du Borgia alors que rien ne paraissait mauvais dans ses mots. L'italien admira encore le jardin et choisit d'une voix timide le labyrinthe. Entendre la voix du jeune garçon faisait à chaque fois accélérer le cœur du Borgia. Lui qui n'est pourtant pas sentimental. Ils se dirigèrent donc en direction du labyrinthe. Après que le brun prêta des chaussures pour le plus jeune.

Ça allait déraper. Ça ne pouvait que mal finir, songea Ezio, suivant Cesare en laissant un bon mètre de distance entre eux. Le Borgia perçut la réticence de l'Italien, et eut un pincement au cœur en songeant qu'il ne faisait que récolter ce qu'il avait semé. Ils avancèrent vers le labyrinthe, l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée assaillant leur sens. C'était agréable. Le soleil avait une sorte d'effet apaisant sur les deux hommes, qui relâchèrent leurs épaules au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient des buissons taillés avec application en un dédale de couloirs, tout de verdure. Ezio avait cessé de surveiller le brun sans cesse, pas parce qu'il lui faisait soudainement confiance, mais parce qu'il était émerveillé.

Et il y avait de quoi l'être. Les taillis les surplombèrent de toute leur hauteur lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent. Par réflexe, l'Italien se rapprocha un peu plus de Cesare, qui commençait à se détendre en se baladant dans cet endroit qu'il connaissait par cœur. Pas pour l'avoir exploré souvent, mais pour être resté longtemps en son centre, assis sur un banc en marbre froid. Cela l'avait aidé à réfléchir de nombreuses fois, aussi ce fut par habitude qu'il y mena Ezio sans s'en rendre compte. Le soleil éclairait plus particulièrement le centre, découpé en cercle dans les buissons. On ne voyait pas la sortie d'ici, mais pour une fois l'Italien ne s'en sentit pas piégé. Sans attendre l'invitation du Borgia, il s'assit sur le banc de marbre. Sa froideur habituelle avait disparue à cause du soleil qui le frappait depuis le matin, aussi Ezio en apprécia la tiédeur. C'était agréable d'être assis ainsi. D'ici, les taillis empêchaient d'apercevoir la villa ou les immeubles de la ville qui marquaient habituellement le paysage. On avait l'impression d'être littéralement dans un rêve, comme coupé de toute réalité.

Cesare hésita à s'asseoir à son tour, craignant de faire fuir l'Italien. C'était comme s'il observait un oiseau sauvage et qu'il n'osait faire le moindre mouvement, de peur que le volatile rare s'envole, loin de lui. Il en prit cependant le risque, et fut soulagé de ne pas voir l'expression charmée d' Ezio changer lorsqu'il prit place près de lui. L'oiseau n'avait plus peur des chasseurs.

" N'as-tu plus peur de moi?" demanda Cesare au creux de l'oreille de son vis-à-vis. Le Borgia avait prit le risque de s'approcher encore plus d' Ezio. Ce dernier ne réagit pas directement. Il ne bougeait pas, il regardait les quelques nuages blanc se baladaient comme des moutons dans le ciel tout en écoutant les quelques mots du brun qui le firent frissonner.

" Je... Je ne sais pas. Je constate juste que si tu n'avais rien à me prouver... tu ne m'aurais pas amené ici." dit-il. Sa voix avait été presque rassurante. Comme si elle voulait calmer le Borgia dans son inquiétude. Ezio tourna la tête vers le brun qui n'avait pas bougé. Leurs lèvres étaient proches mais Ezio baissa rapidement la tête sa mains. Cesare fit de même, ne comprenant pas le froncement de sourcils du jeune homme qui se mit à hurler. Le brun ne comprenait pas se qu'il se passait. L'italien s'était levé et courrait dans tous les sens, agitant sa main. Une masse brune semblait collée à sa main. Une limace. Ezio criait d'une voix aiguë proche de celle d'une femme. Il ordonnait au brun des "Enlève-moi ça!", "Retire-moi ce truc de ma main!".

Cesare s'était levé et arrêta le jeune homme dans sa course. Il prit sa main, décolla la pauvre limace qui n'avait rien demandé et l'envoya dans les buissons. Les larmes aux yeux, Ezio se blottit contre Cesare pour se calmer. Depuis son plus jeune âge il avait peur des limaces à cause de son frère Federico - maintenant mort dans un accident - qui l'avait traumatisé avec ces bestioles gluantes. Le Borgia fut surprit du comportement du plus jeune, surtout quand il se colla au plus vieux. Ce dernier serra ses bras autour du jeune garçon pour le rassurer. Il avait l'impression d'être maladroit. Rassurer les gens n'était pas sa spécialité. Au contraire, quand il trouvait la faiblesse de quelqu'un, il jouait même avec. Après que de longues minutes passèrent, Ezio se rendit compte de son geste et s'écarta rapidement de Cesare. Les deux finirent mal à l'aise. Ezio avait montré une de ses faiblesses et Cesare lui, ne savait pas comment réagir suite à cet incident.

L'italien se sentait complètement idiot. Il avait perdu ses moyens et avait sauté dans les bras de son bourreau/sauveur comme un enfant de trois ans à qui on tentait de faire peur. Cependant il fut heureux que le brun n'ait rien tenté dans ce moment de faiblesse. Ils étaient restés proches, assez pour s'atteindre, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait commencé à reculer brusquement. Malgré le léger incident, Ezio déclina la proposition de Cesare lorsqu'il lui proposa de rentrer, toujours à une trentaine de centimètres de distance. Ils décidèrent de continuer à marcher dans le labyrinthe, assez proches pour ne pas se perdre, mais pas assez pour entrer en contact direct. La distance s'était réinstallée, comme une mauvaise habitude enfantine.

Comme en écho à leur éloignement, le ciel s'assombrit et bientôt un léger crachin tomba sur eux. Ils furent contraints de retourner à la villa. En sortant du labyrinthe, Ezio entendit un bruit de sécateur. Il se retourna et aperçut Micheletto entretenir la haie derrière lui, comme une menace muette. Il perçut son regard noir dans son dos, alors que la pluie tombait plus franchement. Cesare avait remarqué Michelleto mais n'avait pas vu son regard tueur pour le jeune italien. C'était étrange de sa part, pourquoi entretenait-il la haie maintenant, surtout sous la pluie?

Les deux hommes laissèrent Michelleto et commencèrent à courir en direction de la villa. La pluie avait eu le temps de les tremper. Quand ils arrivèrent par la baie vitrée, l'eau dégoulinait de leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux. Cesare avait appelé un domestique pour qu'on leur apporte des serviettes. Cesare s'était déshabillé sans honte devant le jeune homme déconcerté et donna ses vêtements trempés au domestique qui était venu avec des serviettes. Ezio, se déshabilla sous l'ordre de Cesare mais garda son boxer comme le plus vieux et se sécha. Les serviettes étaient grandes et l'italien put donc retourner dans sa chambre enroulé dans sa serviettes tandis que le Borgia se baladait en sous-vêtement avec sa serviette sur l'épaule pour se rendre dans la sienne.

Ezio ne put s'empêcher de se revoir intérieurement le corps du brun. Il se rendit compte que malgré les parties de jambes en l'air qu'il avait subi avec le Borgia, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son corps découvert. À cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Car oui, il n'avait jamais eu droit à un vrai rapport amoureux, ni même avec la moindre tendresse. Cependant cette pensée, comme toutes les autres, fut éclipsée par le souvenir du corps avantageux du Borgia. Un instant il se demanda pourquoi il arrivait encore à trouver attirant son bourreau/sauveur. L'envie de se blottir à nouveau contre lui défiait toute logique.

Il s'ébouriffa les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux. L'eau tombait goutte à goutte sur le sol en un clapotis irrégulier. Il commençait à avoir froid, aussi il se frictionna à l'aide de la grande serviette. Il se tourna vers l'unique placard entrouvert et constata que Micheletto n'avait pas chômé, car il était déjà rempli de vêtements, à sa taille cette fois-ci.

Repensant au regard noir, presque assassin que le domestique lui avait lancé, il se mordit les lèvres. Il avait senti dès son arrivée que le brun ne l'appréciait pas le moins du monde, mais il ne comprenait pas pour autant d'où cette haine inexpliquée pouvait bien sa source. Il s'habilla sur ces réflexions, mal à l'aise. Un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche en toile. Sa garde robe était exclusivement composée de cela, et il n'y avait pas trace de costume ridicule. Ezio fut rassuré en contemplant son reflet dans le petit miroir un instant. Il ressemblait de nouveau à un homme. Les vêtements trop grands de Cesare lui donnait l'air enfantin et innocent, sans parler des robes et tenue de serveur d' Abstergo. Il retrouvait enfin un peu de dignité.

Une fois habillé et les cheveux à peu près sec, il ressentit le besoin de sortir de sa chambre. En regardant le réveil sur l'heure, il s'aperçut qu'ils avaient passé pas mal de temps dehors. Le temps passait vite ici. Il était presque cinq heures de l'après-midi lorsqu'il osa enfin quitter la pièce. La douleur qui l'empêchait de marcher convenablement commençait à se faire moins violente. Il avança tout de même prudemment jusqu'au salon, où la cheminée était allumée. Sur le fauteuil orné près du feu, où il s'était retrouvé assis sur les genoux de Cesare la première fois, était affalé le Borgia en travers qui visiblement n'avait pas pris la peine de se sécher plus que nécessaire.

Il était habillé, heureusement. Mais il piquait visiblement un somme aussi. Ezio s'approcha, il ne savait pourquoi. La tête du brun reposait sur un des accoudoirs du siège, tandis que ses genoux étaient repliés sur le second. Il avait le visage serein. Sa barbe taillée venait gratter son cou, la tête baissée sur son torse. Il avait l'air tellement vulnérable, endormi ainsi...

Ezio s'approcha encore un peu plus. Les traits du Borgia étaient tellement doux. On pouvait entendre son souffle sortir de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes si tentatrices... Tentatrices ? À quoi pensait-il. Il n'allait quand même pas se sentir attiré par cet homme. Même si il paraissait différent par rapport avant.

Cesare bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, faisant glisser son bras dans le vide. Ezio était apparemment trop prêt car pendant sa chute, la main du brun glissa le long de la jambe du jeune italien, laissant une traînée invisible ainsi que brûlante et pleines d'une multitude de petits chocs électriques. Après ce contact, Ezio s'éloigna directement. Ses joues étaient bouillantes. Il alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil voisin et entoura ses jambes repliée contre sa poitrine avec ses bras. Il observait Cesare et surveillait tous ses faits et gestes alors qu'il ne faisait que dormir. Le contact imprévu lui brûlait encore la jambe et il n'arrivait toujours pas à calmer son rythme cardiaque.

Des questions remontaient en surface. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça? Il ne devrait pourtant pas réagir de cette manière. Surtout après ce qu'il lui a fait. Ezio se reprenait la tête. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré cet homme, le jeune homme se poser une multitude de questions dont beaucoup encore sans réponse, malheureusement. Le temps passa encore très rapidement. Les bûches se transformaient de plus en plus en cendres et le feu diminuait. Plus la lumière était faible et plus les traits paisibles du Borgia s'accentuaient. Ce qui faisait chavirer inconsciemment le jeune garçon qui continuait à le fixer. Son regard était comme une caresse.

Il le regardait et était incapable de le quitter des yeux. Il aurait pu rester des heures ainsi, simplement à le regarder dans son sommeil. Il avait l'air si tranquille, apaisé, contrairement à lorsqu'il était conscient. Ses paupières fermées faisaient disparaître les cernes habituelles, rendant ses joues moins creuses. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient en mèches irrégulières sur son visage pâle. A cet instant, il avait l'air d'une sorte d'ange déchu. Relevant sa pensée, Ezio ne se trouva pour une fois pas ridicule de songer cela, car c'était la réalité. Il paraissait tellement vulnérable... il eut une envie irrépressible d'aller se blottir contre lui, et ce, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il se l'avouait maintenant, il éprouvait une tendresse illogique pour son beau bourreau.

Contrairement aux autres fois, maintenant ce n'était plus sous l'effet d'aphrodisiaques qu'il le trouvait irrésistible, et même au-delà de ça, ce n'était plus seulement un désir incontrôlé et libéré. Il resserra un peu plus ses jambes contre lui en se souvenant de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Adossé à ce fauteuil, face à cette vision idyllique, réchauffé par le feu mourant qui, dans ses dernières flammes se faisait plus vif, là, ici et maintenant, leurs actes passaient ne lui paraissaient plus ignobles et synonymes d'immoralité. Enfin, il se rendait compte que même sans l'odieux chantage et le plaisir forcé, il n'avait besoin de rien pour désirer Cesare.

Il croisa et décroisa ses chevilles, soudainement mal à l'aise. Il était en train de jouer le jeu du brun ! Et si tout ceci, toute cette douceur apparente n'était qu'un piège destiné à ce qu'il vienne lui même se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Qu'est-ce qui lui disait que s'il cédait, tout ne redeviendrait un immense jeu atroce ? L'italien secoua la tête. Non, le Borgia avait réellement changé. Il regarda encore le visage endormi du brun. Ses lèvres entrouvertes. Sa peau pâle. Ses traits marqués. Ses bras forts croisés sur sa poitrine. Non, définitivement, ceci ne pouvait pas être un piège.

Ezio se releva brusquement. Le brun ne remua pas malgré le mouvement rapide. Il était en plein dilemme. Derrière lui le feu crépita, comme en écho à sa lutte intérieure. L' Italien s'agenouilla près du fauteuil de Cesare, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il résistait à la tentation vorace de lui voler un baiser. Fugace. Rapide. Dont il ne conserverait pas le souvenir.

Il se penchait de plus en plus vers le visage du Borgia. La distance se réduisait très lentement. Les centimètres devenaient des millimètres. Les yeux d' Ezio se fermaient au fur et à mesure de la distance si courte parcourue. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et se touchèrent vraiment. Le contact enflamma le cœur du jeune homme. Il ne savait pas si c'était lui mais il eu une vague impression que Cesare répondait à son baiser. Le mouvement était tellement faible qu'il doutait. Il se releva après cela. Son geste avait été trop rapide et il eu le tournis pendant quelques secondes. Ou c'était ce baiser qui lui avait donné le tournis. Regardant une dernière fois le brun et il s'enfouit sans sa chambre en courant malgré la douleur qu'il avait au bassin. Il partait dans sa chambre avec ce baiser volé. Ce souvenir secret.

Mais ce souvenir ne fit pas totalement secret. Toujours sous la pluie glaciale, derrière la grande fenêtre de la pièce. Un dernier coup de sécateur s'entendait. Le seul témoin de cet acte presque interdit fut Michelleto qui coupa une magnifique rose par haine pour le jeune homme qui s'était enfui et l'écrasa comme un mégot de cigarette.

.

.

**A suivre **

( Oui, Micheletto est HYPER flippant mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime :-D Et ça ne fait que commencer ! )

_C'est pas que je quémande des reviews , ça manque de politesse pour vous pauvres lecteurs mais... :-)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Note d'auteur : **Bon, j'suis vachement productive en ce moment, des OS sur le feu, la suite des Deux Royaumes, et une fic un peu longuette sur d'autres thèmes... Bref, je reprends du service en solo, et il vaut mieux car on sent doucement la fin de cette histoire approcher.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

.

Micheletto avait assisté à toute la scène, les larmes aux yeux. Lui qui ne montrait jamais le moindre sentiment, entraîné par la vie, presque dressé à ne jamais faiblir quelle que soit la situation, il osait se laisser toucher par des choses aussi futiles ! C'était inacceptable de sa part ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait appris à ne rien laisser paraître de sa passion coupable. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à servir Cesare. Il avait un mépris profond pour tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin les sentiments humains, quittes à devenir un être vide d'émotions, vide de raison. Ce qui était bien pratique lorsque parfois, le maître avait recours à lui pour des missions peu louables.

Sous son pied la rose se flétrit, et il ne chercha même pas à la faire disparaître. Il serra les dents et alla ranger le sécateur dans la vieille cabane dans un coin reculé du jardin destiné aux outils de travail. Il rentra précipitamment, la pluie tombait toujours et la nuit commençait à pointer. Par réflexe, il alla dans le salon, vit le feu éteint et Cesare qui dormait toujours, paisible. Il sortit une couverture d'une commode à proximité et en recouvrit le maître. Les nuits étaient fraîches dans la villa. Avec un soupir résigné, il regagna sa chambre, prit une douche froide et s'assit sur son lit en tailleur. Cette nuit non plus, il ne dormirait pas. Habituellement il réussissait à supporter la distance entre lui et son brun, mais avec cet Italien qui le lui volait... Non!

Il avait passé des années de service à dresser une barrière de glace autour de son cœur. Un nombre incalculable d'insomnies à espérer qu'un jour, Cesare verrait que sa dévotion dépassait le stade du simple travail de majordome. A rêver qu'un jour, il comprenne qu'il brûlait en silence chaque fois qu'il le regardait dans les yeux. Mais chaque matin, il se levait et reprenait son travail monotone comme tous les jours. Et chaque jour, il sentait grandir en lui ce mal incurable. Oh, il avait tenté de remédier à cela, par tout les moyens, du simple plaisir solitaire à la relation forcée uniquement dans le but de l'oublier, lui et son sale caractère qu'il aimait tant, lui et son corps qu'il rêvait d'étreindre rien qu'une fois.

Et voilà que cet Italien de malheur débarquait sur son territoire ! Voilà que son maître s'était pris d'affection pour cette catin ! Voilà qu'il était devenu encore plus transparent à ses yeux que d'ordinaire ! Voilà qu'il était à nouveau plus seul que jamais... Les larmes s'intensifièrent. Personne n'avait le droit de le lui prendre. Il se balança nerveusement d'avant en arrière. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Déjà les premières fois, lorsqu'il les avait entendu crier de plaisir, ensemble, toute la nuit, il avait résisté. Il s'était accroché à l'espoir de voir partir l'Italien quelques jours plus tard, que tout redevienne comme avant.

Que c'était une lubie, une sorte de caprice que se faisait son maître. Qu'une fois la catin partie, il pourrait de nouveau essayer, chaque jour de chaque année, chaque seconde de chaque heure, de dire à Cesare à quel point il l'aimait. Pire que ça, il le voulait. L'eau de ses yeux continuait inlassablement de ruisseler sur ses joues. Il s'étonnait de voir à quel point il pouvait être faible. Pouvait-on pleurer ainsi en une seule fois tout ce qu'il avait accumulé depuis tant d'années ? Il en faisait l'expérience maintenant. Il ne s'abaissa pas à sangloter pour autant. Il ne voulait pas devenir plus lamentable qu'il ne l'était déjà maintenant.

La catin était revenue. Son maître avait changé du tout au tout. Pendant l'absence de l'Italien, il l'avait frappé. Il avait crié. Il avait brisé tout dans la villa. Il l'avait empoigné. Il l'avait cogné contre le mur. C'était le premier contact physique qu'ils avaient depuis de nombreuses années. Il l'avait insulté. Et jamais il n'avait protesté. Jamais il ne s'était retourné contre lui, alors qu'il était largement plus fort que lui. Il s'était laissé frapper, alors que la douleur ne cessait d'empirer. Il avait encore mal maintenant.

La force de ses sentiments étaient plus fort que sa propre force. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas rendu les coups. Mais maintenant cette pute était revenue, elle devait repartir sur le champs. Il devait trouver un moyen pour que soit ce gamin parte... soit qu'il meurt. Si il n'avait pas Cesare, personne ne l'aurait ! Il était capable de tout pour son maître même si parfois c'est dans son propre intérêt ...

La fatigue commençait à le gagner. Il finit par se coucher et se dit que dès le lendemain, il devait chercher un moyen de se débarrasser de cet Ezio.

Le soleil commença à se lever. Les rideaux de la fenêtre du salon n'aillant pas été tirés, laissèrent passer les rayons chauds et éblouissants du soleil qui réveillèrent Cesare. Il avait passé la nuit sur le fauteuil, d'où son mal à la nuque. Il se leva donc, rangea la couverture et se rendit dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche bien chaude. Il resta longtemps, profitant de l'eau chaude qui lui décrispait les muscles du cou. Il repensa aussi à son rêve, ou peut-être pas. Il s'était vu sur son fauteuil, endormi et Ezio qui était à genoux devant le fauteuil pour l'embrasser. Ça devait sûrement être son imagination. Il était impossible que le garçon l'ai embrassé. Pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir...

Quelques minutes passèrent et il sorti enfin de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux encore mouillés. Il avait entendu son portable sonner. C'était sa sœur Lucrezia qui lui avait laissé un message lui annonçant qu'elle venait le voir dans l'après-midi. Non, pas elle. Surtout avec Ezio ici. Si sa sœur découvrait la présence du jeune homme sa réputation allait en prendre un coup, bavarde comme elle est. Il finit par se sécher et s'habiller et se dirigea en cuisine pour déjeuner. Il prépara un plateau pour le jeune italien et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il tapa doucement à la porte et entra doucement. Il n'était que neuf heure et le jeune garçon devait dormir encore.

Et en effet, Ezio dormait encore à poings fermés. Sa respiration forte était calme et régulière. Des mèches de cheveux se soulevaient et retombaient devant son visage au rythme de son souffle paisible. Attendri, Cesare prit la décision de ne pas faire de bruit afin de le laisser dormir un peu. Il posa le plateau sur un meuble près du lit et le contempla quelques minutes encore. L'italien grogna dans son sommeil, et se retourna vers lui, la bouche entrouverte. Dans son mouvement inconscient, il avait repoussé quelque peu les couvertures, qui le dévoilèrent un peu plus. Il paraissait encore plus faible, mais aussi plus mignon lorsqu'il était endormi. Le brun eut un sourire, le premier depuis longtemps. Si longtemps qu'il eut mal à ses joues.

Le Borgia resta là un petit moment, puis revint au salon, repensant à sa sensation lorsque lui-même s'était réveillé dans le grand fauteuil. Il avait rêvé que le plus jeune venait l'embrasser dans son sommeil, ce qu'il avait été tenté de faire quelques instants plus tôt. Il avait cependant repoussé cette idée, songeant que prendre ses rêves pour la réalité n'était pas une bonne idée du tout. Pour se concentrer, il pensa à la visite prochaine de Lucrezia. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir trouver pour justifier la présence de cette catin chez lui ? Il pouvait le cacher, mais expliquer cela à Ezio ne l'enchantait guère. La perspective de le " montrer " à sa sœur était impensable. Elle allait évidement tout rapporter. Elle ne le ferait peut-être même pas exprès.

Il réfléchissait à un moyen de régler ce problème qui avait quand même de l'importance. Sa sœur savait qu'il était bisexuel et savait tenir sa langue étrangement que quand il s'agissait d'histoire d'amour. Contrairement à ses histoire délicates où là elle devait fermer son caquet. Il n'allait quand même pas demander à Ezio de faire semblant d'être son petit ami. Ce serait absurde. Le confiait à Michelleto n'aurait servit à rien. Cela revenait au même que de lui demander de rester enfermé dans sa chambre toute l'après-midi. L'afficher comme domestique serait une humiliation pour Ezio et il ne voulait pas ça. Même pour de faux. Il ne voulait pas lui faire encore de la peine. Alors que Cesare réfléchissait au problème Lucrezia, Ezio arriva dans le salon, l'estomac remplit par les viennoiseries que lui avait apporté Cesare, douché et habillé. Il n'avait pas attaché ses cheveux, ayant perdu son seul ruban rouge pour les nouer.

Le brun ne remarqua pas l'arrivée du jeune garçon. Ce dernier vit l'air sérieux du Borgia mais repensa surtout au baiser volé, en le voyant à la même place que la veille. Ses joues rosir à la "réapparition" du souvenir et détourna le regard pour aller savoir sur le fauteuil voisin. En s'asseyant, Ezio lâcha un " Bonjour ". Surpris, le Borgia se tourna vers lui, et répondit d'un signe de tête amical. Il remarqua le malaise du jeune homme, mais ne releva pas. Il y avait de quoi se sentir mal dans sa situation de toute manière. Pourtant l'Italien se montrait moins craintif envers lui. Sa dignité avait repris le dessus sur la peur.

Alors qu'il allait se lever et disparaître de la vue du jeune homme, il se ravisa et décida de faire part du problème Lucrezia. « Ezio. Ma sœur m'a appelé plus tôt ce matin. Elle veut me rendre visite cet après-midi, et je ne sais pas comment lui expliquer ta présence ici. Est-ce que tu as une idée ? ». Le plus jeune fut très surpris que le brun lui demande son aide pour un problème personnel. Il s'adressait à lui sans menace, sans mépris. C'était une simple requête. Une simple discussion entre deux hommes civilisés. Cela faisait bien longtemps que l'on avait pas requis son avis, et ce sans le forcer. Toutefois le brun attendait une réponse, et Ezio ne voulut pas le décevoir. Il répondit donc, après un temps de réflexion : « Si votre sœur me voit, en quoi est-ce que cela peut vous nuire ? Il suffirait de lui demander son silence. ». L'italien ne connaissait pas Lucrezia, évidement. Il ignorait tout du manque de discrétion de la blonde plantureuse. Il ignorait même qu'elle était blonde. Et plantureuse. La réponse d' Ezio n'aida pas réellement Cesare, qui dut lui expliquer plus amplement la situation, ce à quoi Ezio resta pantois.

Cesare s'approcha du plus jeune et finit par s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où était assit le jeune homme. Il s'arrêta après avoir conclu son explication et osa finalement par demander si Ezio accepterait de faire semblant d'être son petit ami. Il lui annonça aussi plus discrètement sous l'air hébété du jeune homme « Tu peux me gifler pour ma connerie ». Le brun s'attendait à recevoir justement une gifle mais il eu un simple "oui" de la part du jeune homme. Il fut surprit à son tour mais fut soulagé d'avoir réglé entre guillemets le problème Lucrezia. Il regarda quand même le plus jeune sérieusement dans les yeux, il voulait qu' Ezio soit sur de lui. Le mettant en garde de son comportement en présence de sa part.

« Quand ma sœur est là, j'ai à peu près la même réaction que le premier jour où on s'est vu. J'irais pas chercher à t'exciter ou à vouloir baiser devant elle mais je serais bien capable de te rouler des pelles et te peloter les fesses... parce que en ce moment je suis très gentil et c'est une première je crois. »

Ezio écoutait attentivement le Borgia, il voyait très ce qu'il voulait dire. Malgré son mal être encore présent pour les contacts, il accepta même si une légère hésitation pu se voir. Il voulait lui rendre service comme pour s'excuser du baiser volé. Enfin, cette fois-ci c'était lui qui allait se faire voler des baisers et il ne pourra pas protester, il allait même devoir y répondre... Quel con, pourquoi avoir accepter en fin de compte? Trop tard, le mal était fait.

Grisé par l'accord d' Ezio mais en même temps très surpris, Cesare sourit. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il consulta sa montre, il était bientôt midi. Le temps passait décidément beaucoup trop vite à son goût, surtout avec la visite de Lucrezia. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui, mais se rassura lorsqu'il aperçut Micheletto passer le balai. Il s'adressa à lui, nonchalamment : « Micheletto, peux-tu préparer la maison à la venue de ma sœur ? La procédure habituelle bien sûr. » Le domestique resta interdit un instant, mais termina par lâcher, le plus poliment et doucement du monde alors qu'il bouillonnait de voir le brun et la catin si proches, « Ce sera fait Monsieur. »

Ezio se mordit la lèvre en sentant son regard noir passer sur lui plusieurs fois, alors qu'il continuait à passer beaucoup plus énergiquement que nécessaire son balai. Cet homme ne lui inspirait absolument pas confiance, de plus il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il avait fait pour se faire détester à ce point. Cesare resta assis sur l'accoudoir, ravi qu' Ezio ne cherche pas à mettre de distance. Il ne remarqua pas le domestique qui s'acharnait sur une poussière inexistante, mais nota cependant le silence de l'Italien. Une question traversa cependant les lèvres de ce dernier, étonné. « Quelle procédure ? »

Le brun répondit, comme s'il s'agissait de broutilles. « Oh, rien. La maison doit être impeccable. Ma chère sœur est très regardante au moindre détail, et ne manque jamais de me le faire remarquer lorsqu'elle trouve que quelque chose ne lui convient pas. ». Le plus jeune déglutit avec difficulté. Ah, et est-ce qu'il faisait partie de la catégorie de choses qui ne lui conviendrait pas ?.. Cesare perçut son malaise et continua, pensant que l'italien était choqué du toupet de la blonde. « Lucrezia n'est pas facile à vivre, je te l'accorde. Mais lorsque ses besoins " vitaux " sont contentés, c'est un véritable petit ange. Je t'assure. » Le ricanement, camouflé en toussotement de Micheletto lorsque le brun avait dit « petit ange » derrière eux acheva de convaincre Ezio que cet après-midi allait être bien trop long à son goût. Il se mordit la lèvre, son malaise grandissant.

Après la discussion, les deux finirent par aller manger et attendirent la sœur Borgia pour quatorze heure. Ezio se préparait mentalement, essayant de reprendre son caractère provocateur que Cesare appréciait tout particulièrement. Ils patientaient dans le salon. Cesare était assis dans son fauteuil et Ezio était sur l'accoudoir, lançant des doubles sens quand il parlait. Cesare l'encourageait à rester comme ça quand sa sœur serait là, en profitant pour glisser sa main sur la cuisse du plus jeune. Le jeu allait de plus en plus loin. Ezio était même face à Cesare, le genoux entre les cuisses du brun et le visage proche. Cesare avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches. Ses mains n'allait pas plus loin mais les paroles était percutants. Ezio remarqua qu'il n'avait plus peur d'être proche du Borgia mais son cœur battait la chamade, il sentait son sang circuler au niveau des tempes.

Leurs lèvres si proches l'une de l'autre s'appelaient. Ezio hésitait encore et Cesare se retenait malgré l'envie. Ils parlaient presque normalement. Pourtant leur position prêtait vraiment à confusion. Quand Michelleto entra dans le salon en compagnie de Lucrezia qui venait d'arriver, l'italien osa enfin embrasser Cesare, tous les deux rêvant de s'embrasser. Les mains d' Ezio avaient attiré le visage de Cesare. Le geste un peu brusque surprit légèrement Cesare en comparaison des deux nouveaux arrivants dont l'un était choqué et l'autre amusée. Les deux hommes ignoraient que Michelleto et Lucrezia les observaient. Ils échangeaient un baiser passionné comme si leurs lèvres étaient en manque de celles de leur vis-à-vis. Le majordome se racla la gorge, se faisant suffisamment entendre pour qu' Ezio brise le baiser par surprise. Un nouveau regard remplit de haine se posa sur le jeune homme qui se remit correctement sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, sentant toute cette haine se poser sur son dos. Lucrezia s'assit sur le fauteuil voisin tandis que Michelleto partait en claquant la porte et que Cesare se ressaisissait de ses émotions.

Lucrezia avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle croisa les jambes, faisant ainsi profiter les deux hommes de ses jambes moulées dans un jean noir. Ezio abandonna un instant sa honte pour l'admirer, et constata en s'arrêtant, comme tous les hommes, sur le décolleté décidément bien trop plongeant de la blonde qu'elle était aussi belle que son frère. Cependant son admiration s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle commença à parler. « Et bien, je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas retourner travailler ! Il est beau dis-moi. Comment s' appelle-t-il ? » Elle le désignait comme s'il n'était pas là. C'était extrêmement désagréable, même s'il s'était habitué à ce qu'on lui manque de respect ces temps-ci.

Cesare eut un claquement de langue agacé. « Tu peux parler à Ezio directement Lucrezia. C'est mon petit-ami. » La blonde eut l'air sidérée. Habituellement, lorsque son frère " sortait " avec quelqu'un, il le traitait comme elle le faisait en ce moment. Elle se pencha en avant sur le fauteuil, étalant encore plus ses attributs. Lucrezia était désappointée. Elle reprit cependant, s'adressant cette fois à l'Italien. « Ezio hein... Comment as-tu rencontré mon frère ? » Cette question était particulièrement épineuse, aussi Cesare répondit à sa place, imperturbable, comme un parfait joueur de poker qui bluffait. « Une soirée en ville. » La blonde avala le mensonge sans broncher, de toute manière la réponse ne l'intéressait pas.

Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était pourquoi son frère semblait si différent. Mais son attention fut accaparée par la main du brun qui claqua sans prévenir sur la cuisse du plus jeune, suivie de la déclaration spontanée « Et bien, si nous allions profiter de la terrasse ? ». Elle répondit, agacée par la tournure des choses : « Oh oui, j'ai grand besoin de soleil et de fraîcheur. Si tu savais ce que l'on peut s'ennuyer, assise dans un bureau toute la journée... » Ezio eut une pensée qu'il garda pour lui. Oh oui, que cela devait être pénible d'être riche et à la tête d'une organisation aussi importante, et de surcroît ne rien faire de la journée.

Le plus jeune décida immédiatement qu'il n'aima pas cette femme. Elle l'agaçait déjà, et cela faisait seulement quelques minutes qu'elle était là. Cesare semblait rejoindre son avis, mais n'en montra rien non plus. La discussion reprit, et à part la main du Borgia qui caressait avec insistance la cuisse d' Ezio et le fait que ce que disait la blonde était mortellement ennuyeux, c'était supportable.

Ezio ignorait complètement les dires de la femme. Ses propos étaient tellement absurdes, comment son frère pouvait-il la supporter ? Il faisait peut-être de même. La main de Cesare se faisait de plus en plus insistance et se déplacer parfois où elle ne devrait pas en public mais la blonde avait l'air de ne pas voir les gestes déplacés de son frère. L'italien fut agacé par les attouchements même s'ils commençaient à le chauffer légèrement. Il repoussa la main de Cesare et osa se lever pour aller se balader dans le jardin. Il connaissait apparemment très mal le Borgia. Ce dernier lui attrapa le bras et le ramena contre lui. Ezio avait percuté la table et retombant sur les jambes de Cesare qui adorait qu'on essaye de le fuir, renversant la tasse de thé de Lucrezia. Le thé brûlant lui avait coulé sur les jambes.

Elle protestait alors que Cesare lui répondait que vaguement. Le comportement de son frère était de plus en plus étrange. D'habitude, malgré ses gestes envers son petit-ami, il levait la tête et appelait son majordome. Là il s'occupait plus de cet Ezio que de sa sœur. On voyait le regard qu'il portait pour ce jeune garçon. Il était différent. Complètement différent. Il ne considérait pas ce garçon comme une chose, un objet sexuel mais comme une véritable personne qu'il aimait. Elle n'avait même jamais vu ce regard avant.

Et cela la faisait rager jusqu'à un point assez élevé dans sa jauge de tolérance aux frasques de son frère. La brûlure de thé l'agaça, mais moins que l'indifférence de son frère. Elle pesta, mais Cesare ne remua pas pour autant. Il continuait à peloter l'Italien, qui de son côté tentait vainement de se dégager de l'étreinte passionnée. C'était comme s'il n'y avait eu qu'eux deux sur terre, et s'il y avait bien une chose que Lucrezia ne supportait pas qu'on lui fasse, c'était l'ignorer. Elle toussota, essayant d'attirer quelque peu l'attention du brun, mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas. Il était tout dévoué au jeune homme qui se débattait sur ses cuisses. La comédie était un peu trop poussée au goût d' Ezio.

Au bout d'un moment, la belle blonde en eut assez de rester polie, et appela durement son frère. « CESARE ! Daignerais-tu ordonner qu'on m'enlève ce thé de mes vêtements ? C'est inacceptable ! » L'interpellé jeta un regard indifférent à sa sœur, et accéda à sa demande. Micheletto arriva donc pour nettoyer le liquide brûlant, tapotant avec soin. Il eut comme un déchirement intérieur en voyant l'Italien sur les cuisses de son maître. Mais il n'en montra rien, et fit simplement ce qui lui avait été demandé. Il évita du regard le petit jeu de plus en plus osé des deux hommes, et disposa, laissant derrière lui une Lucrezia immaculée mais pas moins agacée.

Cesare embrassait le cou d' Ezio et le tenait fermement pas la taille alors que ce dernier essayait de l'appeler discrètement pour éviter que la blonde ne se pose des questions. Le brun n'écoutait que vaguement les appels d' Ezio. Il était là, dans ses bras. Il pouvait regoûter à cette peau qu'il voulait retoucher. Lucrezia était bien à l'écart et le voyait très bien. Sans ménagement elle se leva et se posa devant eux, les bras croisés et tapant du pied. Ezio n'en pouvait plus de cette pluie de baisers et l'appela plus fort cette fois-ci. Le brun osa enfin lever la tête. Sous le regard agacé de sa sœur et celui tout aussi agacé bien que craintif d' Ezio qui ne voulait pas qu'il continue à le tripoter comme ça.

Seul le regard du garçon le fit arrêté. Il était allé trop loin. Il le voyait. Ses mains se desserrèrent et s'enlevèrent du bassin et il s'écarta pour le garçon s'enlève de ses jambes. Ezio vit l'arrêt net du plus vieux. Il tourna la tête pour voir l'étonnement de Lucrezia qui avait vu son frère, dominateur et sauvage devenir docile par l'appel de son petit-ami. Ezio embrassa chastement Cesare, comme pour lui dire que ce n'était pas si grave et alla s'installer sur une des chaises longues proches de la piscine pour se calmer. Cesare remit de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Son désir pour le plus jeune avait été trop lâché. Il avait suivit du regard le jeune homme s'éloigner un peu et tourna la tête vers sa sœur qui était de plus en plus étonnée de voir toutes ces regards d'amour et de dessolement pour le garçon. C'était la première fois qu'il réagissait comme ça pour quelqu'un. Même elle n'avait pas eu le droit de voir Cesare avec l'esprit tourmenté pour elle.

Tout cela prenait décidément une tournure plus que désagréable pour la blonde. Elle savait que son frère avait des mœurs libérées, et justement, le voir, presque " gentil " avec lui sur une simple demande muette lui coupait le souffle. Personne ne pouvait prétendre à calmer les ardeurs de Cesare Borgia. Pourtant ce jeune homme ne semblait pas réellement particulier. Enfin, bien sûr il avait un physique plutôt avantageux, était jeune et lui avait semblé avoir un caractère bien trempé. Mais rien qui aurait pu arrêter son frère... Quoique.

Malgré ses apparences ingénues, Lucrezia était une femme calculatrice. Intelligente. Elle ne savait peut-être pas toujours gérer toutes les situations, mais elle savait toutefois voir le vrai du faux. « Est-ce que ce garçon a peur de toi, Cesare ? » demanda-t-elle, alors que l'interpellé continuait de le dévorer du regard. Ezio entendit la question, même s'il était assez loin d'eux. Il guetta la réponse, qui lui parvint après que le brun ait pris le temps de mesurer ses paroles. « Je ne pense pas. » Ces quatre petits mots étaient destinés à duper Lucrezia, une fois encore. Elle ne le crut pas, bien au contraire. Elle décida d' enfoncer les clous, avec un petit rire méprisant. « Mais qui ne te crains pas ? »

La blonde n'avait pas tort. Cependant il préférait croire que le plus jeune était simplement méfiant. Il se rattrapa en disant ce qu'attendait la blonde de lui, c'est à dire son ancien caractère tyrannique. « Tu me connais, ma chère sœur. Donc tu sais que je me moques de ce qu'il peut penser de moi, tant qu'il sait rester à sa place et qu'il fait ce que je lui demande. » Ses paroles eurent pour effet de contenter Lucrezia, mais elles lacérèrent littéralement le cœur d' Ezio, qui suivait attentivement la conversation. Il resta muet, et fit taire son envie de se lever et de se mettre soit dans une réelle colère noire, soit à pleurer. Il n'écouta pas le reste de leur discussion. Il en avait assez entendu.

Il se leva, mais pas pour aller en face de Cesare et libérer son envie de le gifler mais pour aller plonger dans la piscine. Drôle de réaction, mais il ne voulait pas aller dans sa chambre et avait surtout besoin de ne plus entendre la voix du brun et pouvoir pleurer sans qu'on le voit. C'est donc habillé mais sans ses chaussures qu'il plongea sous l'eau froide de la piscine. Il resta longtemps sous l'eau. Il réussissait facilement à retenir sa respiration. Il ne bougeait pas. Il regardait les rayons du soleil se déformer sous l'eau, laissant ses larmes se mélanger à l'eau du bassin. Cesare avait tourné la tête, ayant entendu le plongeon d' Ezio. Il fixait la surface de l'eau encore agitée pendant que sa sœur lui parlait. Cela faisait bien cinq minutes que le jeune homme n'avait pas remonté la tête hors de l'eau. Maintenant, six, sept, huit... Il commençait à s'inquiéter.

Lucrezia continuait sa litanie de paroles vides de sens. Elle lui racontait ses moindres petits problèmes, ses plus infimes doutes sur des choses dont même le plus patient des hommes ne pouvait écouter plus d'une heure sans avoir une bonne crise de nerfs. Cesare ne lui accordait donc qu'une oreille distraite. Et maintenant toute son attention était pour l'Italien, dont les seules traces dans l'eau étaient des bulles qui remontaient éclater à la surface. Il fut pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, Ezio ne remontait toujours pas. La blonde ne se rendait compte de rien, elle regardait à peine son frère d'ailleurs, remuant ses mains dans l'air pour ponctuer ses propos inintéressants. Sa voix lui vrillait les tympans, mais son regard était toujours porté sur la piscine.

L'eau ne faisait plus de vagues maintenant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?... » songea le brun, les sourcils froncés. Soudain il eut des sueurs froides en comprenant que rien de cela n'était normal, qu'il y avait un gros problème. Cesare se leva en vitesse, sa sœur ne remua pas d'un pouce, reprenant son récit qu'elle jugeait « passionnant » et « de la plus haute importance ». Le sang battant à ses tempes, le Borgia sauta à son tour dans l'eau, enlevant à la hâte sa veste qui contenait son portable dans sa course.

Au son du plongeon, Lucrezia tourna la tête en tout sens, cherchant son frère du regard. De l'eau avait giclé tout autour de la piscine, aussi la blonde en déduit que le brun devait y être. Elle se leva en pestant, agacée par le manque de considération de Cesare. Et où était son petit-ami d'ailleurs ? La Borgia eut bien vite sa réponse lorsqu'elle les vit tout deux, l'Italien porté par le brun, complètement trempés. La situation devenait réellement pénible. Elle n'allait pas s'attarder par ici et laisser son frère démêler tout cela. Cependant elle s'approcha, et contempla le bouche à bouche entre les deux hommes. Ah, ce Ezio n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour la faire enrager que de se noyer. « Il a besoin d'attention celui-là ! » pesta-t-elle en les rejoignant.

Il paniquait intérieurement. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Le brun commença un massage cardiaque et recommença son bouche à bouche. Plus les pauvres minutes passaient, plus il souffrait. Il ne voulait pas perdre Ezio, par pour une connerie dont il ne connaissait pas la cause. Après un troisième massage cardiaque, l'italien se mit à recracher l'eau qui était rentré dans ses poumons et se tourna sur le côté pour ne pas ravaler l'eau chlorée. Le Borgia fut soulagé tandis que sa sœur pestait toujours d'avoir était interrompue par ce gamin. Ce dernier se remit à respirer correctement, malgré la difficulté. L'air lui arraché la trachée.

Il se releva un peu, ayant toujours du mal à reprendre de l'air correctement et se colla à Cesare, s' agrippant fermement à la chemise du brun complément trempée. Ce dernier soutenait l'italien de ses bras. Posant une main sur ce dos paraissant si fragile et caressant la chevelure dégoulinante d'eau du jeune homme. Il lui chuchotait des paroles rassurantes, lui disant de ne plus lui faire de peur pareil. Ezio écoutait les mots doux sortant de la bouche du Borgia. Il ne savait plus quoi penser du brun. Avec qui jouait-il un rôle? Lui? Ou sa sœur ?

Quant à la blonde, elle était stupéfaite de voir ce spectacle. Cesare, mourant d'inquiétude, rassurant son petit-ami. Il avait changé, c'était certain. Et c'était ce môme qui l'avait changé comme ça? Mais que c'était passé durant ces derniers jours pour que son frère change aussi radicalement? Soudain, rien ne semblait sûr. Et ce, aux yeux de toute l'assistance. L'eau coulait sur la pierre autour de la piscine, et les sanglots d' Ezio qu'il camouflaient en toussotements n'arrangeaient pas la sensation d'incertitude qui régnait. Pour Lucrezia, son frère lui semblait désormais totalement inconnu. Pour l'Italien, il était perdu. Est-ce que les mots d'amour qu'il entendait si distinctement à son oreille, comme une mélodie rassurante qu'il aurait oublié venait de Cesare, ou du Cesare qui tentait de jouer une comédie convaincante ? Ce dernier cependant était sûr d'une seule chose : à cet instant, plus rien n'avait d'importance, seule la présence d' Ezio dans ses bras le comblait.

Lucrezia haussa les sourcils, désappointée pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de sa visite. Elle raccompagna les deux hommes à la villa, tandis qu'ils grelottaient et que son frère ne cessait de rassurer son « petit-ami » par des paroles qu'elle n'entendait pas. En entrant, l'eau s'égoutta bruyamment sur le sol immaculé, qui ne le resta pas bien longtemps. Micheletto arriva, sur l'appel agacé de la blonde. Il regarda le travail de nettoyage qu'il avait fait le matin même ruiné par son maître et sa catin. Il leur apporta des serviettes, mais le brun les lui arracha des mains et essuya lui-même Ezio avec une attention et une tendresse proches d'une douceur presque maternelle. Ce qui acheva de couper le souffle de Lucrezia.

La blonde lâcha, dédaigneuse et énervée : « Bon et bien je vais te laisser régler tes affaires mon frère. Au revoir ! Et n'oublie pas que tes vacances ne dureront pas éternellement. » Puis elle tourna des talons, raclant ses chaussures sur le sol. Cependant Cesare n'avait rien entendu, il continuait de s'occuper de l'Italien. Et tout cela sous les yeux jaloux de Micheletto, qui ne tarda pas à quitter la pièce à la recherche d'un seau et d'une serpillière pour arranger le sol trempé, et que les deux hommes continuaient de salir en s'asseyant sur le grand fauteuil en cuir.

Ezio ne savait pas comment réagir devant tant de tendresse. Son cœur galopait et se serrait en même temps. Il ne se comprenait pas lui-même. Il voulait seulement ne plus entendre les voix des Borgias. Ne plus entendre sa voix, en allant se baigner. Il s'était senti si bien sous l'eau fraîche. Il s'était laissé coulé mais pensait remonter rapidement à la surface et non avoir l'impression de respirer pour se noyer involontairement. Cesare continuait à le sécher alors qu'il était lui aussi trempé. Ce regard perdu et inquiet faisait presque fondre Ezio. Non, il devait se ressaisir ! Cesare était mauvais, mais avait été si tendre ces deux derniers jours... Jouait-il vraiment un rôle avec lui ou mentait-il à sa sœur ? L'incertitude rendait Ezio fou. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Le brun regardait le visage quasi honteux du plus jeune. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi l'italien avait fait ça. L'essentiel était qu'il soit là. Vivant et en face de lui. Sous les serviettes blanches et déjà complètement mouillées. La proximité n'était soudain plus gênante. Désormais, aucun d'eux ne se détournait, le cœur empli de contradictions. Ezio regardait le visage du brun sans ciller, pendant que celui-ci lui frottait le dos presque maternellement, comme un geste ancien qu'il aurait oublié.

L'eau continuait de goutter doucement par terre. Micheletto ne revenait pas, mais son absence passa inaperçue, autant que s'il avait été présent. Lucrezia était partie, on entendait maintenant le moteur s'éloigner rapidement, pétaradant comme pour imiter la rage de sa propriétaire. Il semblait brusquement qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux sur terre. Cette pensée était stupide, mais c'était réellement leur impression commune. Ils étaient froids tous les deux, et le liquide qui continuait de glisser lentement le long de leur peau, qui elle pourtant contrastait avec le feu qui commençait à naître.

La culpabilité d' Ezio s'estompa en même temps que la main de Cesare montait et descendait derrière lui, le détendant inexplicablement. Son contact aurait dû hérisser l'Italien, mais au contraire il l'apaisait. Un doute cependant ne voulait pas partir, comme une sangsue s'accrocherait à sa proie. Mais la Borgia était déjà loin maintenant, et le brun n'abandonnait toujours pas son rôle. Ezio se mordit les lèvres, tenaillé entre sa méfiance et cette sensation étrange de bien-être qui l'envahissait, tandis que Cesare le fixait toujours avec tendresse.

Ezio approcha doucement sa main vers le torse de Cesare et agrippa le t-shirt du Borgia. Il avança son visage vers cette poitrine protectrice et bienveillante. Le brun se laissait faire. Il observait le jeune garçon agir. L'italien murmura un "désolé" presque inaudible mais le plus vieux l'entendit tout de même. Le brun serra le plus tendrement qu'il le pouvait le jeune homme. Il était incapable de lui en vouloir. Même pour ça. Il s'inquiétait seulement. La seule chose qui le faisait désormais tenir dans ce bas monde était ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelque jours. Comment avait-il pu changé en si peu de temps?

Il prit doucement la main du plus jeune, laissant l'autre agrippée à son t-shirt et l'embrassa. Embrassant chaque parcelle de sa main, puis de son bras pour remonter vers son épaule, son cou et enfin ses lèvres. Il s'était arrêté avant que leurs lèvres ne se trouvent, pensant que le plus jeune aurait reculé pour signe de refus. Au lieu de cela, c'était Ezio lui-même qui s'était avancé pour l'embrassé même si sur ce chemin long de quelques centimètres, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Enroulant ses bras autour du cou du brun tandis que ce dernier le prenait tendrement par la taille pour le coller à lui.

Ils étaient plus proches que jamais, et cette fois ça n'avait rien de sexuel. C'était purement doux. Ils voulaient simplement rester ainsi, enlacés et trempés. Les gouttes des cheveux d' Ezio coulaient sur le tee shirt du Borgia et se mêlait à l'eau de leurs yeux, qui pleuraient en silence pour une raison qui était inconnue, même pour eux-mêmes. Leurs lèvres se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver. Nulle peur n'était présente, juste un sentiment de sécurité et de bien-être. La présence de l'Italien qui se rapprochait encore à chaque seconde, assis sur ses cuisses enchantait le Borgia, qui continua le ballet de leur bouches, saisissant Ezio par le menton.

Il y a de cela encore quelque jours, le brun aurait empoigné le plus jeune et l'aurait pris sans ménagement, puis serait parti en laissant derrière lui un corps souillé et douloureux. Mais ce temps lui paraissait tellement loin désormais... Leurs mains glissaient l'un sur l'autre, suivant un chemin défini par un désir grandissant de partage. Leur souffles se faisaient plus court, à mesure que les larmes se tarissaient. Ils ne cherchaient pas à se justifier - pourquoi Ezio redoublait d'ardeur alors qu'il devrait le haïr ? Pourquoi Cesare se montrait si patient et doux ? - ils vivaient simplement cet instant.

Au bout d'un moment Cesare se leva, portant Ezio dans ses bras sans cesser de l'embrasser, et l'emmena sur un lit, qui serait de meilleure qualité que le fauteuil de cuir. Ezio ne se ravisa pas en craignant ce qui allait sans doute suivre, il ne pensait plus, il était près du brun et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Ils manquèrent plus d'une fois de chuter sur le chemin qui menait au lit. Cesare posa délicatement Ezio sur le lit, comme ce dernier était fait en verre fin et passèrent la nuit à succomber à tous les plaisirs les plus aimés.

.

.

**A suivre**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note d'auteur : **Voilà la suite, avec du retard, mais bonnnnn mon amie la flemme a voulu s'éterniser un peu.

La fin approche à grand pas, mais ne vous en faites pas, Grimmynette et moi nous reprenons une autre collaboration sur Thor... Donc oui on est occupées !

Même si elle s'en va en vacances la semaine prochaine. ;-)

Le chapitre 9 va tarder je le crains, mais il n'en sera que meilleur.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, dans la chambre du Borgia se trouvaient deux corps encore endormis dans le lit somptueux de ce dernier. Ce fut même le brun qui se réveilla le premier. Sentant la chevelure de son protégé chatouiller ses narines et la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Leurs jambes s'emmêlaient et leurs bras s'enlaçaient. Le spectacle de ce visage si serein rendait Cesare tout simplement heureux. Ezio était dans ses bras. Nu, comme lui, sous les draps chauds du lit. Ezio ne le craignait plus. Il l'aimait. Il le savait, vu le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait dit pendant l'orgasme... Pour la première fois il était vraiment amoureux de quelqu'un et cet amour était réciproque. Il resta sans bouger dans le lit pour observer ce visage magnifique et surtout encore endormi.

Cette fois-ci avait été différente de toutes les autres fois. L'amour, ce sentiment qui cependant restait toujours un mystère insondable pour les deux hommes, avait décuplé toutes les sensations. Ce n'était plus du sexe. C'était une envie de partage. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux réflexions philosophiques amoureuses. Cesare restait ainsi, serein et détendu, son amant dans les bras. Les traces de leur nuit restaient bien visibles, mais cette fois il n'y avait pas de marques rougies, pas de blessures, juste de la sueur et un sourire inconscient du plus jeune, qui dormait toujours.

Les draps étaient froissés et tirés en boule à leur pieds. Ils n'avaient pas toléré que les tissus les empêchent de se voir, de se toucher, de sentir et de jouir de chaque instant. Cela avait été si doux que le Borgia se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas été tendre dès le début. C'était tellement meilleur ! Ezio plissa des paupières sans pour autant les ouvrir. Le brun remarqua le mouvement et caressa la joue du plus jeune, du bout des doigts, aussi léger qu'une brise. L'italien sourit en sentant le contact, et se pressa contre le corps de Cesare, l'entourant de ses bras. Cette scène était si parfaite, si belle, que le Borgia hésitait à pleurer de joie. C'était abusif bien sûr, il n'allait pas pleurer comme si c'était la première fois. Mais pourtant si, d'un certain côté, c'était Sa première fois. Il n'avait jamais aimé, et jamais été aimé pendant l'acte. Les cils humides, il se dit que c'était bien au-delà des services qu'offraient contre un peu d'argent les créatures de rêve des sous-sols d' Abstergo.

Ezio finit par replisser les yeux encore une fois, et à plusieurs reprises. De légers grognements venant de sa gorge amusait le plus vieux. L'italien ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il voulait rester dans cette pénombre bienveillante, de peur que la nuit dernière n'était qu'un rêve. Cesare caressa gentiment le dos d' Ezio et lui embrassait tendrement l'épaule. Ce dernier avait enfoui sa tête contre le matelas et le torse de son amant. Il aimait ces gestes tendre. Il avait l'impression de rêver, il ne sentait pas contre lui, le Cesare violent qu'il avait rencontré mais un homme doux et complètement différent.

Il hésitait à ouvrir les yeux et à lever la tête pour croiser le regard profond de son amant. Il le voulait mais ne se sentait pourtant pas dans la réalité, il se croyait toujours dans son monde imaginaire que créait son cerveau la nuit. Le Borgia lui chuchotait des mots doux à l'oreille, malgré le surnom de marmotte qu'il venait d'entendre. Osant enfin à se tourner pour se mettre sur le dos, il ouvrit les yeux. Les quelques rayons du soleil qui n'étaient pas bloqués par les grands rideaux rouges l'aveuglèrent pendant quelques secondes. Quand sa vue s'habitua enfin à la lumière, il croisa le regard humide et remplie de bonheur de Cesare. Un sourire discret mais très significatif était collé aux lèvres du Borgia qui admirait toujours son amant qui finissait de se réveiller. Ce sourire en fit naître un autre sur les lèvres du plus jeune, le poussant à aller embrasser chastement le brun. Ce dernier se pencha pour transformer ce rapide baiser en un autre plus long et doux.

Les bruits mouillés de leur baiser les firent sourire d'autant plus, et il fut convenu d'un regard qu'ils resteraient un moment encore ainsi, enlacés dans ce lit à profiter de ce nouveau bonheur tout fragile, comme un nouveau-né innocent. Ils suivaient les lignes de leurs corps des yeux, parfois des mains.

Ils jouaient, tout simplement. Ce jeu doux les ravissaient, et aucun d'entre eux ne sentait la joie retomber. Cette fois, personne n'entraverait tout ça. Cette nuit donnait un nouveau départ, un nouveau sens à leur relation tumultueuse. C'était cela alors, qu'on appelait le bonheur ? Ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais leur principale préoccupation était bien loin des lourdes réalités du quotidien. C'était un temps qui semblait ne jamais devoir avoir lieu.

Pourtant pour d'autres, chaque heure était une nouvelle source de malheur. Micheletto, qui s'était levé à son habitude, avait remarqué l'absence de son maître et de la catin. Sans se donner la peine d'aller vérifier, il se résigna à n'être que le majordome de l'homme qui hantait toutes ses nuits. Au fond, il l'aimait assez pour cela.

Bien loin de la villa, quelque part dans une pièce brûlante dans des sous-sols inquiétants, il était bientôt midi et le calme régnait. L'assistance était parfaitement réveillée, et chacun des beaux jeunes hommes était assis sur sa couche, le visage fermé, creusé par les cernes. Ils discutaient, du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, car la barrière des langues était contraignante. Cependant tout le monde avait quelques rudiments d'anglais, aussi, ils se comprenaient. Au début de leur captivité, ils étaient restés chacun dans leur " groupe ". Les trois arabes donc, l'américain et le beau blond dans un autre. Mais peu à peu un contact s'était installé, car la misère de leur situation les avaient finalement rapprochés.

Altaïr et Malik avaient une stratégie parfaite. Ils n'avait plus qu'à l'expliquer aux autres. Ce qu'ils firent, mais il manquait un seule pièce de leur puzzle. Une seule : Ezio. Ce soir, une réception allait avoir lieu et ils feraient office de serveurs. Cesare sera présent et donc forcément l'italien. Un des deux arabes pourra le trouver et lui demander de l'aide. Il sera capable d'amadouer le PDG d' Abstergo, sinon ce dernier ne serait pas allé le chercher le lendemain de son arrivé aux sous-sols.

Tandis que les garçons finalisaient leurs plans, de son côté Ezio se mit à éternuer malgré la chaleur de l'eau qui coulait le long des deux corps collés sous la douche. Cesare parsemait son cou de baisers et le caressait tout en le lavant. Un sourire illuminait le visage de l'italien qui se laissait faire sous les mains expertes de Cesare. Les deux hommes se lavaient, s'amusaient et s'embrassaient sous ce jet d'eau chaude. Ils finirent par sortir de la grande cabine de douche et s'essuyèrent mutuellement. Cesare était aussi délicat que la veille. Ezio aimait ce Cesare doux mais attendait étrangement un côté plus diabolique gardant toujours un aspect protecteur... ce qui était assez contradictoire.

Chacun partirent dans leur chambre respective. Ezio se maudit finalement d'avoir pris la chambre la plus isolée. Peut-être qu'il pourrait changer de pièce... enfin, chaque chose en son temps. À peine était-il arrivé et avait-il ouvert son armoire pour prendre un jean que son amant était déjà là, même s'il était torse nu. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer ce corps bien sculpté du brun. Ses muscles bien roulés sous cette peau qui n'était pas si blanche que ça le faisait baver. Réellement baver. Cesare avait même du lui faire sa bouche pour qu'il se rende compte de son état

Ezio rougit en voyant que Cesare pouvait constater l'effet qu'il avait sur lui, et ce rougissement en était une nouvelle preuve. Le brun sourit, et ils terminèrent de se vêtir. C'était comme une renaissance. Ils allèrent manger, main dans la main, et cette scène semblait totalement irréaliste. Comment, le grand Borgia pouvait-il tenir la main de ce jeune homme avec une telle tendresse ? Comment pouvait-il lui sourire et lui parler doucement, si ce n'était pas pour ensuite le frapper et redevenir ce qu'il était ?... Mais Ezio ne se posait plus toutes ces questions. Il pensait connaître la réponse, qui était la même dans tous les cas. Il lui faisait confiance désormais.

Combien de fois le brun aurait-il pu le malmener, le blesser, l'humilier au cours de cette nuit ? Un nombre incalculable sans aucun doute, mais il était toujours resté doux dans ses moindres gestes. Et maintenant, leur regard était rempli d'amour. Ils prirent place à une table, et pour une fois Micheletto n'était pas là pour les servir. Autrefois, Cesare aurait hurlé à travers toute la maison contre l'incompétence désarmante de ce maudit domestique, mais aujourd'hui, il n'éleva pas la voix et leur prépara à manger, du mieux qu'il le put. C'est à dire le plus mal possible

Le petit-déjeuner fut donc brûlé à moitié, mais pourtant l'Italien le dégusta comme si c'était la meilleure chose qu'il ait jamais mangé de sa vie entière. Cette vision fit rire le brun, qui lui-même avait du mal à mordre dans le bacon trop cuit et les œufs brouillés noircis.

Ezio utilisa sa fourchette comme d'une catapulte et envoya une partie bien noircie des œufs brouillés qui atterrit sur le t-shirt rouge de Cesare. Ce dernier, en voyant la tâche, n'hésita pas et déversa tout le contenu de son verre sur Ezio et de là, commença une bataille de nourriture et d'eau. Chacun de cachant tout la table ou derrière une chaise. Les deux finir par lâcher couvert et nourriture, se roulant maintenant par terre pour voir qui était le plus fort. Ce fut le Borgia qui gagna. Il était à califourchon sur Ezio, les deux ses regardaient dans les yeux et finir par s'embrasser passionnément.

Cesare plaça son genoux contre l'entre-jambe d' Ezio et lui tint les poignées de ce dernier qui se laissait faire. Leurs baisers étaient passionnés et même langoureux. Tous leurs sentiments, inconnu ou non étaient montrés par ces baisers. Mais leur embrassade passionnée mais tout de même tendre fut brisée par Micheletto qui, en ouvrant la porte, pu voir cette scène qui lui brisa encore plus le cœur. Il avait abandonné l'idée que Cesare aurait pu être à lui mais il détestait toujours autant ce jeune italien qui n'était encore rien il y a quelques jours.

Il partit laisser les deux hommes calmer leurs hormones mais surtout pour calmer ses nerfs à vif. Pourquoi ce vaurien était là? Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec les autres, dans les sous-sols de l'entreprise de Cesare? Et surtout qu'avait-il fait pour devoir supporter ça? Ses tentatives pour reprendre un semblant de calme étaient peines perdues, et cela ne fit qu'empirer lorsqu'il entendit l'éclat de rire de ce petit insolent. Ils n'avaient évidemment pas remarqué l'ombre de sa présence, trop occupés à se dévorer l'un l'autre.

Cette situation devenait insupportable. Il avait fini par se faire une raison, se disant que l'Italien partirait bientôt lorsque son maître redeviendrait celui qu'il était, ou que Cesare lui-même finisse par se lasser de son quotidien morne. Le son de son maître qui s'esclaffait bruyamment à son tour acheva de le convaincre. Le brun en aurait rapidement assez. Rien n'est plus ennuyeux que la perfection, et ce jeune homme l'était. Tout dans leurs attitudes transpirait la mièvrerie et cela fendait le cœur de Micheletto. Rien que de songer aux mains de Cesare sur le corps du plus jeune lui hérissait littéralement le poil. Mais bien sûr, sa rancœur était totalement invisible pour le couple. Ezio avait comprit que le serviteur ne le portait absolument pas dans son cœur, on pouvait aller jusqu'à dire qu'il le haïssait complètement. Cependant l'Italien ne savait absolument pas ce qui pouvait déclencher une telle haine chez lui.

Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal, si ? Non, bien sûr que non. Mais pour l'heure, les principales préoccupations d' Ezio n'était pas réellement centrées sur le pauvre Micheletto qui s'était retiré dans sa chambre. Le brun était décidé à rester là, inactif, tout le temps que durerait le jeu ridicule de son maître. Dans sa solitude pleine de rancœur, il était beau, mais bien sûr il l'ignorait. Il s'était débarrassé de sa veste noire, ne restant vêtu que d'une chemise blanche et de son pantalon. La colère rendait ses yeux noirs plus brillants, et ses cheveux pointaient en tout sens, contrastant avec son allure soignée habituelle.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et attendit que le temps passe, que les blessures soient moins vives et que les sons provenant de la cuisine soient plus ténus. Il était visiblement question de nettoyer le tee-shirt rouge de Cesare, sur lequel s'étalait désormais les œufs brouillés trop cuits. Ezio avait alors eu une illumination en décidant de le lui retirer, ce qui enchanta la plus âgé bien évidemment. Ils poursuivirent leurs affaires, trop heureux pour se rendre compte du bacon qui continuait de se carbonisé dans la malheureuse casserole que Cesare avait négligemment laissée sur le gaz. Leurs ébat firent perdre la notion du temps aux deux hommes. Tous les deux étaient nus, allongés tranquillement sur le parquet tandis que leurs vêtements rassemblés en petit tas pour en faire un oreiller à Cesare. Ezio était contre son amant, épuisé, la tête contre le torse du Borgia.

Cassant leur petite atmosphère calme et paisible, le téléphone du brun sonna. Ce dernier finit par répondre après avoir étalé tout les vêtements qui étaient en boule pour trouver son jean et prendre son mobile dans sa poche. C'était sa sœur, il décrocha, par respect pour elle. Il lui en rester quand même un minimum. Elle lui rappela sur le même ton énervé que la veille qu'une réception avait lieu et qu'il devait venir. Elle pouvait le remplacer pour plusieurs rendez-vous et arrangement mais cette réception était cruciale pour l'entreprise.

Sur le coup, Cesare voulut décrocher mais Ezio s'assit contre son amant et l'embrassait, le titillait et le caresser pour lui faire perdre son sang froid au téléphone et pour qu'il décroche le plus vite possible mais ce dernier joua le jeu. À la fin de l'appel, Cesare ne prit même pas le soin de poser son téléphone au sol pour plaquer son amant contre le parquet en ébène. L'embrassant de nouveau mais plus tendrement que les précédents baisers. Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'expliquer à Ezio ce qu'il allait se passer ce soir-là. Cesare lui avait proposé de l'accompagner. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment s'il restait avec Micheletto et son impression était la même pour cette réception mais autant rester avec son amant.

Un mauvais frisson prit Ezio au mot " réception ". On parlait bien d'une réception à Abstergo, n'est-ce pas ? Elle aurait sans doute lieu dans les sous-sols, surtout si Lucrezia prétendait qu'elle ne pouvait pas remplacer Cesare pour cela. Un mauvais frisson prit Ezio au mot " réception ". On parlait bien d'une réception à Abstergo, n'est-ce pas ? Elle aurait sans doute lieu dans les sous-sols, surtout si Lucrezia prétendait qu'elle ne pouvait pas remplacer Cesare pour cela. D'un autre côté, il savait que le fait de savoir son amant entouré de riches hommes d'affaires et de prostitués affriolants ne le rassurerait pas non plus, encore moins avec Micheletto pour le surveiller. Il accepta donc à contrecœur, et ils reprirent leurs activités. La réception n'aurait lieu que le soir, donc il n'y avait pas besoin de commencer à s'inquiéter dès maintenant... si ?

La pensée de l'Italien était la même quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Cesare lui passa une tenue formelle en lui intimant de la mettre, tandis que lui-même allait se vêtir. Les costumes étaient élégants, ce n'était pas le problème, mais Ezio avait déjà la boule au ventre à l'idée de retourner à ce lieu maudit. Il s'habilla donc, les mains tremblantes. Il reprenait peu à peu l'attitude morne et triste qu'il avait été forcé d'adopter lors de son séjour dans les sous-sols, et le Borgia retrouva donc un jeune homme au visage décomposé, mais cependant bien habillé.

Dans l'espoir de le dérider un peu, Cesare tira sur la cravate bordeaux d' Ezio pour lui attacher les cheveux à l'aide d'un ruban, assorti à la cravate. Ils avaient tout deux bien fière allure, mais l'impression de l'Italien ne changea pas, et ce malgré les boutades de son amant.

Au bout d'un moment, devant le perron, le brun dit à Ezio qu'il n'était pas obligé de venir si cela le mettait autant mal à l'aise. Ce à quoi le plus jeune réagit avec véhémence : « Bien sûr que je viens ! Je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul ! ».

Le Borgia sourit, attendri par son amant. Ils montèrent donc dans la voiture, et pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils prirent le chemin d' Abstergo. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas pour y déposer un jeune homme épouvanté et au bord des larmes. La radio meubla le silence du trajet. Cesare sentait la tension du plus jeune, et il hésitait à le ramener à la villa à chaque carrefour. Malgré ses mains tremblantes, l'Italien gardait courage. Ce ne pouvait pas se passer si mal que ce qu'il pressentait, non ?

Cesare décolla sa main du volant et la glissa vers celle de son amant pour le rassurer. Caressant le dos de la main avec son pouce. Il gardait une poigne forte mais douce pour calmer les tremblements. Il le rassura en lui expliquant qu'il ne reverrait jamais les sous-sols, la réception se trouvait au premier étage. Les paroles calmèrent très rapidement l'appréhension d' Ezio. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit plus tôt? De plus qu' Ezio ne connaissaient que les sous-sols et les plus mauvais clients de l'entreprise. La plupart des clients du marché légal étaient médecins, pharmaciens et infirmiers et il y avait autant d'hommes que de femmes, tous n'étaient pas comme ces pervers qu'il avait vu il y a quelques jours de cela.

"Et si quelqu'un ose à te toucher, homme ou femme, il ou elle se prendra une raclée phénoménale" avoua Cesare entre l'amusement mais aussi le sérieux. Cela fit légèrement sourire Ezio qui était un peu plus rassuré. Il resserra tout de même sa poigne sur la main du Borgia, évitant tout de même de lui faire mal. Le silence se réinstalla mais l'énorme pression qui était présente avait disparue. Quelque minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent. Ezio reconnaissait cette maudite entrée en béton et ce parking sombre et froid.

Tous les deux sortirent de la voiture rouge pétant du brun. Cesare prit Ezio par les hanches et lui chuchota qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter s'il redevenait comme avant. Quand il était dans cet énorme bâtiment, Cesare était très arrogant, charmeur et surtout possessif. Ezio l'avait comprit en sentant l'étreinte de son amant se resserrer quand ils croisèrent des invités arriver en même temps et prirent l'ascenseur avec eux.

Une musique classique se déclencha dans une petite sonnerie lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur eux. Il y eut des " bonjour " légers, emplis de respect de la part du petit groupe. L'ambiance commençait déjà à s'alourdir. La main du Borgia caressa doucement la taille de l'Italien. Une conversation aurait pu s'engager, mais tout le monde resta muet. La montée de la cabine se faisait décidément beaucoup trop longue ! Pour tenter de se centrer sur autre chose, d'autant plus qu' Ezio n'était jamais très à l'aise en ascenseur, il contempla rapidement les hommes avec eux.

Ils n'avaient rien de notable, rien à voir avec les mafieux aux doigts bagués auxquels il s'attendait. Leur apparence anodine les rassura, tandis qu'il poussait son investigation plus loin en décrivant les visages de leur vis-à-vis. Rasés de près, soignés... mais soudain, le sang de l'Italien se figea. C'était impossible. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Et pourtant si, sa mémoire ne le trompait pas, et il aurait reconnu ces yeux violets et cette chevelure rousse entre mille. Il n'apparaissait pas du tout comme l'autre fois désormais. Mais le regard qu'il lui lança de biais lui fit savoir qu'il avait été reconnu lui aussi.

Il se balança nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre pendant qu'il sentait le regard du roux sur sa nuque. Il voulu alerter Cesare, mais il ne savait absolument pas comment dire que l'un des hommes derrière eux l'avait pris sans ménagement accompagné d'un brun charmant, lors d'une superbe partie à trois qui l'avait laissé blessé et souillé. Et encore moins le lui faire savoir discrètement. Il croisa le regard violet, et il aperçut la commissure de ses lèvres se redresser pour permettre à une langue discrète d'humidifier subjectivement sa lèvre supérieure.

Ezio rougit et se retourna un peu trop vite en fixant un bout de la porte de l'ascenseur, qui s'ouvrit quelques interminables secondes plus tard. Cesare fronça les sourcils en sentant la hâte de son amant pour quitter l'endroit confiné, mais ne remarqua pourtant pas qu'un étrange roux dévorait du regard Ezio.

La porte de l'ascenseur donna sur un large couloir qui lui-même donnait à une immense pièce. Quelques personnes discutaient déjà dans le couloir en petit groupe de deux ou trois personnes. Cesare avançait tranquillement tandis que Ezio se remettait à stresser. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il recroise quelqu'un du sous-sols ? Surtout lui ! Lui avec qui il avait joué la pute qui aimait ce qu'elle subissait ! Ce souvenir le faisait rougir de honte. Il sentait toujours son regard qui s'était posé sur ses épaules, il faisait tout pour ne pas se retourner et le recroiser.

Arrivés dans la salle, l'italien se tenait encore plus proche de Cesare. Il tentait de faire abstraction des regards qui se posaient sur lui. Il observait les murs blancs et les grandes baies vitrées qui n'étaient pas assez hautes pour donner sur la ville. Il regardait n'importe où tant qu'il ne croisait pas ce regard dévoreur. Cesare fut surprit du comportement nerveux de son amant. Il lui attrapa la main et le rassura mais chose qu'il ne savait pas c'était que rares de ses clients au niveau pharmaceutique l'étaient aussi au niveau de la prostitution.

Il s'enfonça dans la masse et parla avec tout le monde et fit les présentation avec Ezio. Beaucoup de femmes furent déçues car il présentait son cher et tendre et bien ... comme tel. Cela ne les empêchait pas de les admirer et de glousser. Beaucoup de femme et même d'homme mataient le jeune homme qui visiblement était vraiment mal à l'aise mais ne le montrait pas. L'italien reconnu un ou deux clients dans la salle mais il n'y avait eu que le roux qui l'avait ... mal mené. Il reconnut surtout ses amis en habits de serveurs. Au moins il n'étaient pas à moitié nus mais se sentait honteux vis-à-vis d'eux. Il culpabilisait pour eux. Lui qui avait le luxe à ses pied tandis que eux … n'avaient que la misère.

Ses anciens compagnons de fortune regardaient droit devant eux, indifférents au spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux. Ils n'avaient pas changé, toujours aussi attirants et beaux, mais une fois de plus leur regard s'étaient durcis. Même pour ceux qui avaient l'air les plus innocents et les plus doux, comme le plus jeune des trois Arabes et l'Américain qui restait près du blond Italien. Ils avaient tous mûri, chacun à leur manière. Altaïr semblait plus déterminé qu'avant, mais la menace et le sentiment de respect qu'il dégageait ne s'étaient pas pour le moins du monde atténué. Cela ne l'avait pas mis à l'abri des mafieux d' Abstergo, qui auraient pu prendre peur et fuir sous son œil impérial, qui les contemplaient tel un aigle qui suintait la distinction et suscitait l'humilité et l'estime pour cet homme à l'aura souveraine. Au contraire, cela avait incité ces hommes à vouloir prendre le pouvoir sur lui qui représentait à lui seul un défi. Surtout le grand chauve, qui aimait beaucoup les jeux de domination avec lui.

Tandis qu' Ezio fixait avec honte Altaïr les hommes et femmes fortunés, Desmond passa près de lui et lui glissa un message le plus discrètement possible. L'italien s'en rendit compte que après cinq ou dix longues minutes, après avoir mit ses mains dans ses poches. Il se rendit donc aux toilettes faisant mine de rien pour rejoindre un de ses camarades qui l'attendait, sous ce regard violet et perçant qui le fixait depuis le début. Le propriétaire de ces yeux sublimes suivit le jeune italien tout en restant discret et cala contre le mur. Restant près de la porte, attendant que le jeune homme sorte. Ce dernier après être justement entré, croisa le regard brun de son ami à la cicatrice. Tous les deux avaient la même. Cela lui rappela les brèves discussions à Abstergo, leurs cicatrices en était devenues un sujet de conversation et l'un découvrit le secret de la cicatrice de l'autre qui était en fait le même : la bagarre.

Ezio sortit de ses pensées quand son ami lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Son regard était dur mais souriait quand même. Altaïr ne voulait pas le faire déprimer malgré le fait que lui soit encore une victime du sous-sol d' Abstergo. Il le guida dans un coin ou personne ne les verrait sans avoir à entrer dans une cabine de toilette. Ils s'enlacèrent d'abord, car leur situation passée avait forgé une amitié qui malgré leur condition actuelle ne faiblissait pas. Ils se séparèrent à regret, mais ils manquaient de temps. Ezio avait mille questions à lui poser, mais Altaïr balaya d'une seule phrase toutes ses interrogations.

« Nous avons trafiqué les boissons. Dans environ une heure, ils seront tous endormis. A ce moment là, nous partirons après avoir fait leur poches. Ne bois rien. Nous serons bientôt libres. »

Ezio se figea aux paroles de l'Arabe. Ses amis ne savaient rien de Cesare ! Mais comment expliquer à Altaïr que le brun menaçant n'était en fait pas ce qu'il paraissait ? Il allait passer pour un traître ! L' Italien tenta de s'expliquer, mais aucune explication ne semblait plausible. Les seuls sons qui sortirent de sa bouche furent : « Pas Cesare... ». Altaïr haussa les sourcils, intrigué par la sollicitude de son ami pour l'un d'eux. « C'est celui avec qui tu es venu ? ». Ezio hocha la tête, mal à l'aise. En réponse, l'Arabe grogna.

Ezio hocha vivement la tête une nouvelle fois, et sortit peu de temps avant Altaïr. Il tira la porte des toilettes, mal à l'aise, et heurta une masse de plein fouet. Un peu sonné, il releva la tête et balbutia des excuses, mais s'arrêta net en reconnaissant l'ami brun du roux. Visiblement il fut reconnu lui aussi, d'après le sourire étrange qu'il lui envoya. L 'Italien le contourna plus vite que nécessaire et retourna auprès de Cesare, ne savant comment se comporter maintenant qu'il avait deux de ses anciens clients dans la même pièce. Surtout ces deux-là. Il y eut un signal muet mais tacite, et soudain le calme se fit tandis que chacun gagnait une place. Cesare présidait la séance, en bout de la table, tandis que de l'autre bout s'asseyait... l'homme au regard violet. La réunion allait de pire en pire... Ezio s'assit à côté de Cesare, légèrement en retrait. A la droite du roux, il y avait le brun. Visiblement, une sorte de négociation allait s'engager, car les hommes s'asseyaient selon leur convictions. Et il y avait un peu moins d'hommes du coté de Cesare.

Les deux anciens "clients" d' Ezio le fixaient toujours, ce qui le rendait de plus en plus mal à l'aise tandis que Cesare retrouvait son sourire carnassier. Le roux commença à parler et Cesare rétorqua et ainsi de suite. L'ami du roux commença à parler aussi et quelqu'un du groupe lui répondit. Leur discussion était comme un jeu de poker. Chacun lançait sa carte et surveillait le jeu de l'autre. Tout était ordonné. Tout ce suivait comme si toutes ces paroles avaient été apprises. Le débat continuait inlassablement et paraissait réglé comme du papier à musique. Chacun devisait, et bien vite les deux camps montraient farouchement leur opposition, accrochés à leur conviction. Au bout d'une heure de combat verbal, Ezio se demanda ce que ces deux parties faisaient dans le même pièce à deviser ainsi.

Il avait écouté attentivement leur propos, et aucun d'entre eux n'était d'accord. Cesare insistait sur leur besoin de fond et le prix que leur coûtait les investissements qu'il jugeait inutiles tandis que le roux argumentait et parlait d'une voix claire, convaincante. Plus convaincante que celle du Borgia. Les têtes se tournaient vers l'homme au regard violet tandis que le brun savait qu'il était en train de perdre la partie. Les riches de son propre côté commençaient à acquiescer aux propos du roux, et celui-ci, imperturbable, continuait d'écraser ses adversaires.

Cesare commençait à perdre son sang froid. Ezio, qui observait la scène sans rien dire, glissa discrètement sa main vers celle de Cesare pour le calmer. La tension se faisait de plus en plus présente et le mal-être prenait place avec. On pouvait presque distinguer deux auras aussi mauvaises l'une que l'autre : celle de Cesare et celle du roux. L'italien qui réussit enfin à prendre la main de son Borgia assez discrètement - qui ce dernier réussit à ce calmer au contact - s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour le parti de Cesare.

Étrangement, ce dernier joua le jeu du roux et redevint calme comme par miracle. Son caractère orgueilleux et rageur avait été remplacé par celui du roux : calme et clair. Les arguments revenaient plus rapidement et plus clairement. Au moment ou sa victoire commençait à se faire loin, elle revenait finalement. Il savait qu'il perdrait ce débat malgré la détermination car ces besoins pour l'entreprise étaient importants, vraiment important. Ezio observait tout ça et voyait en scène un lion et un renard. Le renard se faisait toujours plus rusé. Plus calme. Plus convainquant, tandis que le lion malgré sa férocité et son acharnement ne réussissait pas à retrouver ses compagnons qui devenaient ... presque des traîtres.

Soudain, quand ce Renard ce mit à parler, sa phrase fut coupé. Le silence gagna la salle. Tous attendaient la suite mais personne n'entendit la suite : le renard venait de s'effondrer contre la table, suivis de son ami brun et de Cesare et de beaucoup d'autres. Tout le monde tombait comme des mouches, sauf bien sûr Ezio et les serveurs. Tous laissèrent leurs plateaux sur les buffets tandis qu' Ezio restait interdit. Chacun sourit de cette futur liberté. Tous fouillaient les endormis, prenant seulement l'argent et les bijoux de grandes valeurs alors qu' Ezio tenta de glisser la chaise de Cesare pour le mettre sur son dos et le porter sous l'œil interrogateur d' Altaïr.

Le Borgia était lourd. L 'Italien plia un instant sous la masse, mais il puisa dans ses ressources, endormies par ces derniers temps de vie facile, et le mit sur son dos, serrant les dents. Les autres ne lui posèrent pas de questions. Leurs vêtements étaient formels, mais au moins ils n'étaient pas dans ces tenues ridicules qu'ils devaient habituellement arborer de nuit. Dans une frénésie exaltante, ils attachèrent les hommes d'affaires à leur chaise, et désertèrent la pièce. Par chance les couloirs étaient vides, et ils rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur sans croiser personne. Malik pianota rapidement sur le panneau de commande, et ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée, non loin du parking.

Altaïr avait pris soin de subtiliser les clefs de l'un des hommes, aussi ils n'auraient pas de problème de transport. Cependant ils furent confrontés à une nouvelle résistance, qui se manifesta sous la forme de quelques " malabars " qui surveillaient le rez-de-chaussée. Mais les anciens prostitués étaient plus nombreux, et plus efficaces, aussi, ils en triomphèrent rapidement. Le plus âgé des trois Arabes appuya sur la télécommande de la voiture, et cette dernière émit une alarme stridente, ce qui leur permit de découvrir à quelle voiture ils allaient devoir conduire. Ils suivirent la source du bruit, et découvrirent alors avec émerveillement une Ferarri rouge.

La voiture de course flamboyante ne serait pas suffisante. Le groupe comptait plus d'une douzaine de garçons - Cesare endormi y comprit. Le groupe de sépara donc en deux. les trois arabes partirent avec Ezio et Cesare, laissant les clefs à Desmond et son ami autre garçon rejoignit finalement le groupe d' Ezio, par manque de place dans l'autre voiture et finirent par atteindre la voiture de Cesare, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

Des bruits de moteurs de firent finalement entendre. Les voitures firent marche arrière et prirent enfin la sortie du bâtiment. La tension était toujours présente dans les deux automobiles luxueuses mais baissait lentement. Le bâtiment qu'ils haïssait tous était caché de plus en plus grâce aux autres grattes-ciels. Ils commencèrent à sortir du quartier financiers et à s'approcher du district industriel, là où de nombreux hangars étaient désaffectés.

Les deux voitures ne se faisaient pas remarquer par ici, car il n'était pas rare de voir des limousines noires avec à leur bords des hommes inquiétants. Personne ici n'ignorait qu'il n'était pas très bon de rester dans les rues à la nuit tombée. Le bâtiment d' Abstergo n'était plus qu'une ombre lointaine derrière eux. Les deux véhicules se suivirent, celui de Cesare en tête. Altaïr réfléchissait calmement, tandis que sur le siège passager les mains d' Ezio ne desserraient pas leur étreinte sur le corps du Borgia. Il fallait s'éloigner à tout prix d'ici, mais surtout se cacher pour éviter d'être découverts.

Les mafieux ne se réveilleraient que dans une heure, peut-être deux avec de la chance. Ils avaient hésité à faire un breuvage mortel, mais après réflexion, il y aurait encore plus de gens à leur trousses si on découvrait des cadavres plutôt que des hommes endormis. Il ne fallait pas se dissimuler trop près, mais pas trop loin non plus. La première initiative des mafieux, une fois réveillés, serait de ratisser les environs de la ville. Ils ne penseraient pas à chercher à seulement un quartier de distance d'eux.

Altaïr bifurqua donc dans un des hangars, plutôt bien placé. Il était entre deux autres, presque caché. C'était parfait pour passer la nuit. Ensuite, ils fuiraient encore, et retourneraient chacun chez eux. Rapidement, il expliqua la situation aux autres, puis se gara au fond du hangar, suivi de près par la Ferrari.

Ils ouvrirent les portières, Ezio se débrouilla seul pour sortir son amant de la voiture. Sur un geste d' Altaïr, Kadar alla fermer la porte de garage, ce qui les plongea dans le noir. Mal à l'aise, Malik retira les bâches qui couvraient les fenêtres, ce qui ramena un peu de lumière.

Chacun hésitait à pleurer de bonheur, à hurler de panique, à s'effondrer de peur, ou encore à simplement dormir. Il était encore un peu tôt pour cette dernière alternative, aussi il décidèrent simplement de faire l'inventaire de ce qui se trouvait dans le hangar.

Visiblement, ils avaient de la chance. Leur cachette ressemblait en fait à une sorte d'ancien atelier. Ils le surent grâce aux établis tout autour d'eux, et aux quelques outils qui y restaient encore. Le hangar était construit sur une grande dalle de ciment, rugueuse. Au fond, à côté de leurs deux voitures, il y avait une petite pièce, qui étaient en fait des sanitaires.

Ezio avait posé Cesare non loin des véhicules. Il avait remarqué que les autres le fixait, enfin, ceux qui n'étaient pas ses amis comme Altaïr, Malik, Kadar, Desmond ou même encore ce blond qui s'appelait ... Leonardo sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas de tour.

Les autres le regardaient mal et gardaient une certaine distance avec lui. Ezio se sentait mal. Il savait qu'on le prenait pour un traître mais n'en était pas un. En même temps, il s'inquiétait pour Cesare qui ne se réveillait pas. La forte dose de somnifère avait endormi tout invité qui avait bu quelque chose et allait faire effet encore longtemps. Il ne devait pas être aussi attentionné avec cet homme qui l'avait pourtant mal mené mais c'était plus fort que lui. Ses sentiments pour Cesare le contrôlaient plus que la raison.

Le temps passait lentement. Tout le monde semblait attendre quelque chose. Pour certains c'était le sommeil, pour d'autres c'était quelque chose qu'ils ne savaient pas forcément. Chacun était dans son coin. Chacun était contre un mur ou contre un pilier. Les trois arabes étaient en face d' Ezio, malgré la trentaine de mètre qui les séparait. Altaïr et Malik se tenaient la main alors que le frère de se dernier s'était blottit contre lui pour s'endormir. Ezio les observait,assit, adossé à son pilier, Cesare contre son torse, toujours état de loque. Il caressait doucement ses cheveux bruns et fins. Il le serrait contre lui, de peur que s'il le lâchait, les autres n'hésiterait pas à aller le frapper ou le tuer avec les outils abandonnés - alors que tous étaient fatigués et ne bougeaient plus.

Une heure passa, puis deux. Cesare commençait à se réveiller alors que d'autres commençaient à

s'endormir. Le Borgia ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Il bougea, faisait réagir Ezio qui constata le nouvel état de son amant. Il hésita, non en fait, tous deux hésitèrent. L'un à demander ce qu'il s'était passé et l'autre à expliquer. Finalement, le Borgia osa ouvrir la bouche et demanda "On est où, là?"

Ezio se mordit la lèvre. Comment dire... Cesare n'apprécierait sans doute pas ce qu'il avait à dire. Il y aurait sans doute eu un autre moyen de faire échapper ses amis d' Abstergo, un moyen qui n'aurait pas nécessité de mettre dans les vapes une partie des hommes les plus influents du pays. Cependant le jeune homme raconta, et le brun resta figé sans comprendre. Est-ce que cet inconscient d'Italien avait la moindre idée de ce qu'il venait de faire ? Il tenta de reprendre son sang-froid, essaya de se calmer, mais rien n'y fit, il se dégagea et fixa d'un regard dur son amant.

Les yeux coupables d 'Ezio l'imploraient, mais cette fois le Borgia sentait revenir sa nature primaire. Le brun chuchota furieusement : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Si tu voulais les libérer tu n'avais qu'à me le dire ! Que crois-tu que nos alliés penseront en voyant que je suis le seul disparu ? Que crois-tu que nos concurrents feront ? On est dans la merde ! ». Le jeune homme regarda le brun fulminer. Il avait raison en tout points... il ne doutait pas que cet homme au regard violet profiterait de la fuite des prostitués et de la disparition de Cesare pour prendre le pouvoir. La respiration de son amant s'accélérait, il bufflait presque.

Ezio voyait bien que le Borgia avait du mal à se maîtriser, et c'était compréhensible. Son empire s'écroulait... et ce, par la faute d'un prostitué dont il s'était amouraché. Ce dernier avait peur. Qu'allaient-ils devenir ?... Au bout d'un moment, l'Italien releva la tête et dit, à voix basse, peu sûr de lui : « Au fond... est-ce que ce n'est pas mieux ainsi ?

Cesare eut un rire amer. « Mais bien sûr ! Et d'où penses-tu que l'argent va tomber ? Abstergo est bien plus qu'une simple entreprise. A son siège, on y discute pas simplement de fournisseur ou d'affaires. On décide du sort du monde... La Volpe va influencer tout le monde, ennemis et alliés. Ils prendront le pouvoir. Nous sommes... fichus. »

« Mais... mais... de quoi tu parles ? » demanda Ezio, ébranlé par les paroles énigmatiques de son amant. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, et répliqua, toujours furieux. « Il y a dans les murs d' Abstergo des choses qui dépassent ce que tu peux imaginer... Cette réunion à laquelle tu as assisté, du pipeau tout ça. Les vrais enjeux étaient entre La Volpe et moi ». Les autres ne sont là que pour simplement assister, nous sommes très peu à savoir ce dont il est réellement question. Je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant. »

L' Italien tombait des nues. Il n'avait pourtant rien remarqué de suspect lors de ce débat... Il identifia ce « La Volpe » comme étant son ancien client roux, celui qui avait tenu tête à Cesare lors de l'affrontement.

Ezio se sentait visiblement honteux. Regardant le sol. Cesare avait raison. Si il était parti sans Cesare le risque aurait été moins grand... la réaction des autres qui devaient aussi se réveiller en ce moment-même aurait été moins douteuse. L'italien fixait toujours le sol. Entendant toujours le brun faire les cents pas. Ce dernier réfléchissait rapidement. Il n'avait pas d'autre solution que d'y retourner maintenant, pendant que les autres étaient encore dans les vapes. Cesare demanda les clés de sa voiture à Ezio, qui ne répondit pas, toujours abasourdit par son idiotie. Altaïr qui avait écouté - comme tout les autres d'ailleurs - était surprit d'avoir entendu "Si tu voulais les libérer tu n'avais qu'à me le dire !". Une simple demande aurait suffit ? Leur acheteur aurait accepté de les libérer par une simple demande de l'italien ? Il devait vraiment l'aimer pour accepter d'abandonner une chose aussi rentable pour ce jeune garçon. L'arabe finit par appeler le chef d' Abstergo qui se retourna, et lui lança les clés demandées. À cause de la distance, les clés atterrirent au sol mais le Borgia les ramassa rapidement et alla rejoindre son véhicule sans un regard pour Ezio qui se recroquevillait sur lui-même.

Stupide, stupide, stupide ! C'était ce que pensait Ezio de lui-même. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laissé à Abstergo ? Il ne connaissait rien du milieu professionnel de cet homme. Il ne pouvait pas savoir... mais il aurait pu réfléchir au moins une fois. C'était prévisible. Si Cesare avait était là-bas, ça n'aurait pas été suspect. Quel crétin il était ! La honte faisait rougir ses joues. Il entendit le bruit du moteur qui démarrait. La voiture fit marche arrière de nouveau, et disparu finalement, laissant un Ezio étrangement honteux et le reste des garçons surpris par la phrase du Borgia qui les avait tous marqué "Si tu voulais les libérer tu n'avais qu'à me le dire !".

Il était parti. Non. Pas encore. Non, non, non et non ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser encore ! Ezio sentit son corps s'envoler littéralement, puis tout son poids revint subitement. Il tomba assis au sol, oppressé par cette masse imaginaire. Cette sensation... il avait cru ne plus jamais la revivre. Son Cesare, doux, compréhensif, enjôleur, tendre... avait disparu. Sa vraie nature avait refait surface. Il l'avait abandonné. Encore. Les autres contemplèrent leur ami se prendre le visage dans les mains pour leur cacher des larmes, ces petites gouttes de tristesse qui perlaient maintenant sur le visage du jeune homme. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Et lui ne comprenait pas plus qu'eux.

Ils étaient à moitié endormis, mais avaient entendu la voiture démarrer, et l'avait vue disparaître dans le lointain. Ezio ne voyait rien. Il fermait les yeux, plissait les paupières pour tenter d'atténuer le flot, mais rien n'y faisait. Sa gorge était comme desséchée. Il mordait ses joues pour s'épargner le bruit pathétique de ses sanglots. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il cru pouvoir le changer ? Comment avait-il pu tomber aussi amoureux ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi faible ?... Ces questions résonnaient dans sa tête, et quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne reverrait pas Cesare de sitôt. Il avait ruiné cette entreprise, qui était finalement bien plus que ce qu'elle laissait paraître.

Sa vie avait pris un tournant décisif lorsqu'il avait été emmené contre son gré pour devenir prostitué. Tout était parti de là. Et maintenant que cet élément déclencheur avait été renversé, que Cesare avait... disparu, Ezio perdait tout ses repères. Qu'était-il avant ?.. Avait-il seulement existé avant de connaître son beau brun ? Il se recroquevillait maintenant. Il sentait sa poitrine se tordre, le faire souffrir comme s'il y avait pris un coup. Il posa sa main vers son cœur, comme pour l'empêcher de s'évaporer, mais il avait l'impression qu'il avait fui en même temps que Cesare.

C'était comme un rêve. Ou un cauchemar.

L'impression de ne plus pouvoir bouger, de manquer de force. De se sentir disparaître. Il entendait encore au loin le moteur de la voiture. Il avait envie de se lever, et de courir, courir encore jusqu'à le rattraper, lui dire qu'il regrettait. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais le Cesare qu'il connaissait était déjà loin maintenant. Et cette fois, il ne reviendrait pas le chercher. Il ne saurait pas où le trouver. Il ne voudrait pas le revoir. C'était encore pire que la dernière fois. Désormais, il avait des moments à se ressasser. Des souvenirs à ne pas oublier. Les larmes ne tarissaient pas, il tremblait de tout son corps.

Ses compagnons avaient devant eux un homme brisé. Ils ne savaient pas comment réagir. Que devaient-ils dire ? Il n'y avait jamais eu aucun mot pour panser les cœurs brisés. Que pouvaient-ils faire contre un chagrin qui semblait inguérissable ? Parmi tout ces hommes immobiles, Leonardo s'écarta de l'américain Desmond avec lequel il avait prévu de dormir et s'approcha doucement d' Ezio. Celui-ci ne le remarqua pas, et ne se défendit pas non plus lorsque le blond s'agenouilla près de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Sa seule réaction fut de redoubler de larmes en constatant à quel point sa faiblesse provoquait la pité de ses amis. Leonardo caressa les cheveux de l'Italien et resta muet.

En parallèle, Cesare roulait toujours à fond, tentant de rejoindre le plus rapidement possible Abstergo. Il était mal. Mal pour cette histoire avec La Volpe et mal pour Ezio. Il y était allé trop fort. Il lui avait hurlait dessus, et s'était même pas excusé ou l'avait même pas rassuré avant de partir. Quel con il pouvait être parfois, avait-il pensé en serrant la poigne de sa main droite sur le volant et frottant son front de sa main gauche Arrivé à Abstergo, il ne pris pas soin de se garer correctement. Il fouilla ses poches et son porte-feuille. Son argent était toujours-là. Il avait remarqué l'argent et les bijoux récoltés des amis d' Ezio. Il vida son porte-feuille, le mettant rapidement dans la boîte à gant et remonta le plus vite possible. Arrivé à l'étage, il constata par chance que tout le monde se réveillait à peine si c'était le cas. Personne ne remarquait Cesare qui alla se remettre à sa place et vit par chance que même la Volpe ne vit pas son agitation.

Il utilisa son jeu d'acteur. Il savait faire semblant quand il le fallait. Il joua donc l'homme drogué qui se réveillait, feintant un mal de tête et un air groggy. Quasiment tous hurlèrent après quelques constatations. Argent et bijoux étaient volés mais Cesare le savait déjà. Il regarda la chaise vide d' Ezio et repensa à cette mésaventure qui avait du laisser Ezio dans un piteux état. Détournant le regard, il vit la Volpe se lever et regarder un peu partout pour annoncer d'un air étrangement neutre "Tes serveurs et ta pute ne sont plus là".

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se leva précipitamment et alla vers le roux pour le prendre par le col. Leur absence n'avait pas été un problème, sachant où ils étaient mais l'insulte à l'encontre de son amant - car oui, il avait comprit de qui il parlait - l'avait rendu fou de rage. Le roux profita de son énervement pour le provoquer encore plus, sachant que de les autres qui les avaient assistés au début les regardaient de nouveaux malgré les vols. Les mots influençaient, mais les gestes marquaient. Quelqu'un se souviendrait plus d'un poing que d'un mot, et un poing, ça choque. Surtout dans ce milieu.

" Tu n'es pas au courant Cesare ? Ta pétasse ne t'a pas raconté ses exploits dans les sous-sols? Et puis, pourquoi t'énerves-tu comme cela? Tu l'aimes? Pourquoi l'avoir fait descendre là-bas, alors? Ou plutôt pourquoi l'avoir emmené ici mais pas en tant que serveur comme tous les autres ?"

Une multitude de questions se faisait entendre. Une magnifique torture psychologie. Cesare se retenait de le frappait.

"Ta catin, j'l'ai baisé, et j'étais pas tout seul."

C'était ce qu'avait dit le roux avec un immense sourire. Par pure provocation. De là, le cœur de Cesare manqua un battement et ne se retint plus. Son poing percuta finalement la mâchoire de l'homme, le faisant chuter. Le Borgia se mit à genoux le frappant au sol. Les gens qui les entouraient se mirent en alerte. Deux voir trois hommes tentaient de retenir le brun qui l'insultait de tous les noms. Passant par "Sale bâtard", "fils de pute" ou encore "espèce de salopard".

" Répète un peu pour voir, connard !" Avait hurlé Cesare. Il crachait ses mots. Il se débattait pour sortir de l'emprise des autres hommes pour pouvoir continuer à buter cet homme. Le sourire de l'autre continuait de s'affichait sur ses lèvres malgré les blessures au visage.

" J'ai baisé ta petite salope qui hurlait quand je le pénétrais. Qui hurlait quand ON l'a pénétré, Machiavelli et moi. Elle avait l'air d'aimer ça. Elle se brisait les cordes vocales. Et tout ça... juste pour quelques billets. C'en était affligeant".

La rage de Cesare ne faisait qu'augmenter. Plus l'autre parler plus il se débattait pour pouvoir l'étrangler, lui couper les couilles et lui arracher le cœur. Personne ne pouvait parler d' Ezio comme cela. Personne ! Et surtout pas lui !

" Dans l'ascenseur c'était si ... Drôle. Tu ne te rendait compte de rien. Alors que ta pute, m'avait bien vu. Il était rouge pivoine. Il était mignon comme tout. Si j'avais pu, peut-être que pour d'autres billets, j'aurais pu la baiser encore une fois, mais la retenant cette fois-ci d' hurler pour éviter que tu nous entende."

La Volpe continuait son flot incessant de paroles qui déchirait le cœur de Cesare. Tous regardaient le spectacle mais peu de personnes savaient de qui il s'agissait. Cesare n'en pouvait plus. Il poussa, un puis deux et finit par dégager les trois hommes qui le retenaient de son chemin. Atterrissant de nouveau sur La Volpe qui venait de se relever. Il le plaqua au sol et recommença sa fusillade de poings. La Volpe avait trop joué avec le feu. Il était désormais inconscient Cesare le frappait encore. Les trois hommes qui l'avaient retenu tentèrent à nouveau de le repousser du corps. Un autre arriva pour les aider, puis un autre et encore un autre. Ils se mirent à six pour retenir le brun, fou d'une rage que personne n'avait jamais vu. Le Borgia lui-même constata, après s'être calmé, que c'était bien la première fois qu'il devenait aussi violent et colérique.

Après quelques minutes, les hommes le lâchèrent mais restant toujours méfiant alors que Cesare lançait un regard aussi meurtrier qu'une guillotine en direction de Machiavelli qui restait en retrait. Le Borgia se retourna et partit en direction de l'ascenseur pour aller au sous-sol et monter dans sa voiture.

Cet immonde, ce chacal, ce salopard de La Volpe.. Comment avait il osé parlé d' Ezio comme cela ? Certes, Cesare savait que son amant avait malheureusement été pris par bien d'autres hommes avant lui, de par sa condition, mais il n'acceptait pas que l'un de ces porcs se vante publiquement avec autant de fierté. Encore moins devant lui. Cet immonde, ce chacal, ce salopard de La Volpe.. Comment avait il osé parlé d' Ezio comme cela ? Certes, Cesare savait que son amant avait malheureusement été pris par bien d'autres hommes avant lui, de par sa condition, mais il n'acceptait pas que l'un de ces porcs se vante publiquement avec autant de fierté. Encore moins devant lui.

S'il avait pu, il aurait continué de le frapper encore longtemps, et aurait continué par le brun Machiavelli. Il avait été stoppé de justesse, cependant il avait pu briser le nez de ce salaud, peut-être abîmer un peu sa mâchoire, et lui avait sans doute collé un bon œil au beurre noir. Il observa un instant son reflet dans le miroir de l'ascenseur lorsque les portes automatiques se refermèrent, dans un « ting » désagréable, tandis qu'une musique jouée au violon se déclenchait. Il avait un visage effrayant. Une ou deux gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur chacune de ses tempes.

Le brun gardait les sourcils froncés et un couple de rides de mécontentement sur le front, mais le plus troublant était ses yeux. Ils brûlaient littéralement de haine. Une véritable haine meurtrière. Il aurait voulu achever La Volpe. Il passa une main mécontente sur son visage, tentant de défiger légèrement cette expression de fou psychopathe prêt à passer à l'action d'une seconde à l'autre. Il avait assisté à la réunion, et quelque part, le scandale de la bagarre avec son concurrent avait totalement éclipsé la disparition d' Ezio et de ses amis.

Ezio ! Bon sang il était parti si vite ! Il devait absolument les retrouver. Mais où étaient-ils ? Il espérait qu'ils n'avaient pas changé d'emplacement... Vaguement, il se souvenait de la route à prendre pour retrouver le vieux hangar. Il tapota le sol du pied pendant que la descente de l'ascenseur lui paraissait bien trop longue .Il devait à tout prix les retrouver. Plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant. L'ascenseur s'arrêta enfin, la musique s'arrêta, les portes automatiques se rouvrirent et le Borgia partit en courant vers sa voiture. Il claqua la portière en vitesse et démarra.

La voiture partit en trombe, ne laissant derrière elle que la marque noire des pneus qui strièrent sa place dans le parking. Il dépassa les limites de vitesse, tentant de se rassurer en se disant qu'il était plutôt tard et qu'ils ne seraient sûrement pas partis. Il se détendit et reprit une vitesse normale. Soudain, il eut une idée. Ils allaient avoir besoin de ressources. Nourriture, vêtements, couvertures... Il s'arrêta à un super marché et y acheta tout cela. Il sembla effrayer légèrement la vendeuse, qui fit passer les articles sur le tapis roulant de la caisse avec un air suspicieux. Il paya avec sa carte de crédit. Son compte était bien garni, cette dépense n'était rien pour lui.

Cesare chargea les sacs dans le coffre de sa voiture et se remit en route. Il atteignit facilement le quartiers des hangars désaffectés, mais eut plus de mal à retrouver leur garage à eux. Il tourna une dizaine de minutes dans les allées, et reconnut finalement le hangar, qui en soit n'avait rien de particulier mis à part son emplacement, caché entre deux autres. Mal à l'aise, il sortit de la voiture en la laissant tourner et ouvrit la grande porte. Ils étaient tous là. Il ne s'attarda pas à les regarder, il remonta dans sa voiture, la fit rentrer, l'arrêta et referma la porte sans se soucier des regards pesants du groupe.

Une fois la porte refermée, il se tourna vers les jeunes hommes. Tous le fixaient. Mais seul les yeux de l'un d'eux le préoccupaient. Pourtant ils ne regardaient pas dans sa direction. Ezio fixait le sol. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir remarqué son arrivée - tout de même ! - et le brun se sentit alors extrêmement coupable. L' Italien avait un visage catatonique. Et c'était entièrement de sa faute. Il voyait sur son visage des traces de larmes, elles n'avaient pas dû se tarir depuis longtemps. Toute l'assemblée s'était une fois de plus réveillée pour observer la scène. Le Borgia marcha vers son amant, qui continuait à regarder le ciment du sol. Il était tellement désolée de ce qu'il avait dit... mais comment pouvait-il réussir à lui faire accepter ses excuses, quelles qu'elles soient ?

Il s'agenouilla près de lui, comme Leonardo une heure plus tôt, et le prit dans ses bras. L' Italien ne répondit pas à son étreinte. Cesare murmura, mais tout le monde put l'entendre : « J'ai besoin de toi.»

Seulement à cet appel Ezio tourna la tête vers lui, sans pour autant le regarder dans les yeux. Il appuya sa joue contre son torse et souffla une phrase dont il espérait qu'elle allait marquer son amant : « Je ne veux plus jamais te voir partir. »

Ils se couchèrent tous sur ces mots, touchés par ce court échange. Demain, ils reprendraient la route.

.

.

**A suivre**


End file.
